Beautiful Disaster
by Min Zucker
Summary: [discontinued] read the last chap for see the note. thanks; and sorry.
1. prolog

_copyright © 2016 by crownacre_

 **BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

 _ **seperti sebuah dosa yang manis**_

 _Park Jimin and Min Yoongi fanfiction_

* * *

 **[ NOTE ]**

Terinspirasi dari beberapa karya semacam novel berseri Passionate of Love karya Santhy Agatha atau mungkin Fifty Shades Trilogy atau drama Her Lovely Heels atau entah apapun yang pernah aku baca atau tonton; bahkan mungkin dari fiksi di AFF atau FFN atau manapun yang (juga) pernah aku baca.

 **[ WARNING ]**

OOC for all cast maybe ; GS for some cast ; T+ to M Rated

Terdapat beberapa kalimat kasar dan dirty talk yang mungkin akan menganggu

* * *

[ _casts_ ]

 **Park Jimin** , **Min Yoongi** (GS), Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin (GS), Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook (GS), Jung Hoseok

[ _pairing_ ]

 **MinYoon** , NamJin, TaeKook

[ _genre_ ]

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, lil bit Angst, Friendship

[ _summary_ ]

Ada hal yang tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya justru hadir dalam hidup, membawa banyak malapetaka mengerikan yang menyakiti seluruh tubuh. Seseorang datang seperti syaman hebat dengan kekuatan magis berbahaya, merusak dan menghancurkan apapun yang dia mau bahkan pada seorang syakir; tapi satu hal, syaman juga bisa membangun apa yang ingin dia bangun.

* * *

Namanya Park Jimin, seorang pengusaha muda berumur dua puluh lima tahun pengembang Park's House yang luar biasa berpengaruh. Memegang segala bidang, mulai dari pakaian, perabotan rumah tangga, bangunan, mobil, hingga restoran dan hotel ternama tidak luput dari tangannya. Ayahnya yang sukses besar di China membuatnya terlihat pantas menjadi angkuh karena ia memiliki keturunan kemampuan berbisnis yang hebat dengan penyempurnaan lebih baik dalam dirinya saat memegang perusahaannya di Korea Selatan.

Semua orang mengenalnya, tampan, mapan, dan mengagumkan. Tidak pernah ada yang melewatkan namanya dari _list_ pemuda paling diidam-idamkan sebagai pasangan suami atau seorang menantu selama lima tahun terakhir, sejak umurnya resmi menjadi umur legal.

Meski semua sudah mengetahui betapa angkuh dan kerasnya seorang Park Jimin, rasa haus akan pelukan pemuda itu tidak pernah berkurang. Semua berpikir bahwa cinta adalah segalanya, membuat seseorang sekeras baja macam Park Jimin luluh dan siap menundukkan kepalanya yang selalu terangkat tanpa perasaan rendah hati sedikit pun.

Hanya saja, Jimin sendiri berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan pernah luluh pada wanita manapun. Bukan karena dia seorang _gay_ atau hal negatif lain, tapi ia bukan seseorang yang senang terikat. Perempuan hanya sebagai teman bermain dan bersenang-senang. Para anak bangsawan hingga artis naik daun yang cantik jelita beberapa kali sudah merasakan rengkuhan Jimin, tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang membuat Jimin memutuskan berhenti bersenang-senang dan memilih memiliki hubungan bebas tanpa ikatan jelas.

Hingga suatu hari tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang gadis yang datang mendaftar menjadi seorang pekerja di divisi pemasaran kantornya, beraura luar biasa menarik meski mungil seperti anak kecil, membuatnya berpikir ia akan sangat senang bermain dengan sosok itu. Caranya membawa diri yang berbeda, dengan pakaian sederhana tanpa niatan membuat sosoknya jadi lebih tinggi dengan _heels_ lebih dari sepuluh senti justru membuat Jimin setengah mati menahan diri.

Hanya saja Jimin tahu, itu hanya nafsu tentang menginginkan seseorang sebesar cincin Planet Saturnus. Jadi ia berpikir untuk menarik ulur gadis itu, membuatnya kesulitan dengan segala hal yang ingin ia lakukan agar dapat mendapatkan sosok itu terseok-seok menghampirinya.

Sayangnya ternyata Min Yoongi, gadis yang mendaftar menjadi salah satu pekerja Jimin, sejak kehadirannya itu si gadis bukan sekedar mengusik nafsunya. Semua pemikiran tentang perempuan adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuk diajak _bermain_ kini berubah, ia jadi sangat ingin melindungi satu orang gadis dan membuatnya hanya menatapnya.

Yoongi sendiri hanya seorang gadis sederhana, hidup dengan benteng kuat di sekelilingnya menjaga diri sepenuh hati agar tak terjatuh lagi pada seorang laki-laki karena masa lalu memilukan. Mencari pekerjaan tetap untuk kehidupannya yang dibawah rata-rata dan berpikir bahwa lowongan pekerjaan di kantor-kantor yang disarankan temannya tidak akan buruk. Nyatanya pekerjaan di kantor memang tidak buruk, tapi sosok yang membuatnya bekerja lah yang buruk.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan berurusan langsung dengan orang kaya, terseret arus permainan yang mengerikan hingga dirinya harus tersungkur jatuh dan tenggelam dalam sana. Merasakan tatapan rendah dan ejekan akan dirinya bukan hal ganjil lagi baginya, tapi sejak saat itu komentar miring dan beberapa hal berupa komentar yang tidak-tidak sungguhan membuatnya lelah. Ia tidak suka seperti ini, ia benci nasibnya yang selalu dipermainkan.

Hanya saja nasib memang tidak pernah lelah dengan dirinya, membuatnya terombang-ambing seperti kapal dalam badai. Ia terjatuh dengan cara menyakitkan yang justru membuat luka menyenangkan. Tersungkur hingga dadanya sesak karena lubang pernapasan yang tersumbat bunga terlalu banyak di dalamnya. Ia terjatuh seperti baru saja merasakan hal macam itu, menikmati rasa sakit yang mengiris dan mengusik kekuatannya.

Kalau mereka berdua memang sama-sama jatuh, lalu siapa yang sebenarnya jatuh terlebih dahulu? Melepaskan segala kekuatan yang mengengkang hati dan membiarkan merosot begitu saja, menyerah pada permainan dan memutuskan membuat arus lebih lembut dan menyenangkan untuk dinikmati meski dasar sungai penuh dengan pecahan kaca.

Jimin yang begitu angkuh bertemu sosok Yoongi yang apa adanya. Terjatuh ataupun menarik hingga jatuh seperti dilakukan mereka berdua dengan cara luar biasa membingungkan. Menahan seluruh emosi tentang cinta dan memutuskan menyakiti diri masing-masing tentang perasaan. Sampai kapan mereka mau menjadi _kokoh_? Sampai kapan mereka mau membuat rasa sesak merayap dan menyakiti hati masing-masing hingga berlubang atau terluka? Bahkan takdir yang membuat mereka begitu pun memutuskan untuk menyerah, membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri tanpa berniat menganggu lagi.

— **kkeut.**

Wow, apa ini. Aku iseng banget bikin ini. Aku pikir aku punya ide besar tentang GS dan memutuskan buat yang macam ini. Aku bersumpah ini cuma cerita mainstream menyebalkan, tapi aku pikir aku bakal coba buat cerita yang lebih menonjolkan sisi penyampaian cerita daripada ide. Yeah! Aku mau belajar dari caraku buat cerita dan tarik minat pembaca buat mau lagi dan lagi. Ceritanya mungkin mainstream, klise, atau apapun itu. Tapi aku bakal coba buat ini semenarik mungkin.

Klise banget, 'kan? Laki-laki angkuh pengusaha kaya yang haus sama seorang gadis dan berpikir itu nafsu tapi nyatanya jatuh ke gadis itu. Dan perempuan yang penuh tekad untuk hidup mandiri tapi akhirnya jatuh juga waktu disentuh laki-laki karena sesuatu yang engga jelas apa itu.

Jadi aku butuh pendapat kalian tentang ini, apa ini cukup menarik untuk di baca atau enggak? Perlukah aku selesaiin ini atau biarkan ini jadi draft di komputerku dan akhirnya aku putusin buat buang ke recycle bin. Aku bakal pertimbangin dari jumlah viewers, review, juga yang kasih fav dan follow karena—yeah, ini kali pertamanya aku buat sebuah cerita dengan GS.


	2. Chapter 01

_copyright © 2016 by crownacre_

 **BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

 _ **seperti sebuah dosa yang manis**_

 _Park Jimin and Min Yoongi fanfiction_

 **[ NOTE ]**

Terinspirasi dari beberapa karya semacam novel berseri Passionate of Love karya Santhy Agatha atau mungkin Fifty Shades Trilogy atau drama Her Lovely Heels atau entah apapun yang pernah aku baca atau tonton; bahkan mungkin dari fiksi di AFF atau FFN atau manapun yang (juga) pernah aku baca.

 **[ WARNING ]**

OOC for all cast maybe ; GS for some cast ; T+ to M Rated

Terdapat beberapa kalimat kasar dan dirty talk yang mungkin akan menganggu

Yoongi tiba di sebuah halaman kantor besar setelah mendapat tumpangan cuma-cuma dari Hoseok untuk mendaftar kerja. Bersyukur karena ia memiliki sahabat yang dengan senang hati mencari lowongan kerja untuknya karena ia butuh pekerjaan tetap; ia perlu mulai mengurangi kegiatannya yang luar biasa banyak dalam kerja _part time_ tidak berarti karena uang yang ia dapat tidak sebanyak tenaga yang perlu ia keluarkan.

"Terima kasih, Hoseok-ah," senyuman cerah tergambar pada wajah Yoongi, memberikan sebuah pernyataan tulus tentang betapa ia senang memiliki sahabat seperti Hoseok. "Aku senang sekali kau mau memberi tahuku tentang hal ini."

"Tentu Yoongie," Hoseok membalas senyuman Yoongi lebih lebar, memberi tatapan senang dengan binar mata tenang. Ia kemudian terdiam sejenak sebelum menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kalau kau tidak juga mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap, biar aku membawamu ke divisi pemasaran di kantorku. Aku—"

"Tidak, Hoseok. Aku akan mencari kantor yang bukan milikmu karena aku tidak mau terlihat mengemis pekerjaan pada sahabatku sejak sekolah menengah pertama."

"Tapi kau tidak!" Hoseok setengah memekik, merasa kesal juga dengan sahabat perempuannya yang sangat keras kepala. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli pendapat orang lain, ha?"

Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat wajah kusut Hoseok, senyumanya kini mengembang sedikit lebih lebar. "Harusnya kau tahu kelas sosial yang berbeda juga membuat apa yang terjadi dalam otak berbeda."

Hoseok tahu sahabatnya yang satu ini memang cerdas, pandai berdebat dan memiliki jawaban yang selalu tepat susah dibantah. Itu membuatnya selalu menyerah untuk berdebat dan membiarkan sifat keras kepala dan kecerdasannya bergabung membuat benteng kuat untuk membuat orang membuang napas karena sadar dirinya kalah. "Terserahmu, aku hanya bisa membantu sampai sini kalau itu memang pilihanmu."

"Aku sudah memberi tahumu lowongan kerja di kantor luar biasa besar. Ingat, kau harus diterima atau kau aku seret masuk ke kantorku mau tidak mau."

"Aku pasti diterima," wajah Yoongi yang awalnya jenaka berubah percaya diri, memasang wajah paling yakin yang ia miliki dengan senyuman mantap. "Kau harus mentraktirku _gogi_ sampai alat penggorengan itu penuh, _deal_?"

Dengan senang hati Hoseok mengangguk, menepuk bahu sahabatnya yang berlapis pakaian sederhana namun terlihat jelas mahal; hadiah ulang tahun darinya tahun lalu dan dirawat dengan amat baik oleh tangan lembut Yoongi. "Kau harus makan _gogi_."

Setelah menarik napas dan merasa mantap hati, Yoongi membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil. Wajahnya melongok sebentar untuk sekedar kembali menyapa Hoseok, senyumannya kini terlihat penuh percaya diri hingga Hoseok merasa begitu senang sahabatnya bisa memasang wajah seperti itu.

" _Gogi_ di kedai kesukaanmu menunggu, jadi bergegaslah kau kukang jelek!"

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Hoseok-ah! Aku akan meneleponmu setelah ini selesai, hati-hati di jalan. Aku mencintaimu!" Yoongi setengah berteriak di kalimat terakhirnya karena langkahnya kini sudah beberapa meter jauhnya dari sahabatnya. Tangannya sempat melambai riang setelah akhirnya tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam cangklongan tas yang menyimpan satu map berisi persyaratan untuk mendaftar di dalamnya.

Langkahnya ragu-ragu saat memasuki lorong yang kini penuh dengan pendaftar lain, merasa gugup entah karena apa secara dadakan. Ia pikir wajah cantik atau manis yang memenuhi salah satu lorong di kantor Park's House membuatnya benar-benar gugup, merasa ia mungkin akan ditolak mengingat ada syarat berpenampilan menarik di dalam persyaratannya. Ia menarik napas panjang, mencoba menetralkan rasa gugupnya agar lebih tenang dan tersenyum menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pasti bisa melewati ini," gumam Yoongi lirih sambil memejamkan mata. Ia mencoba mengingat semua hal menyenangkan yang akan ia dapat jika berhasil lolos, menggunakan itu sebagai motivasi. Sekalian juga mengingat apa alasannya berada di sini, menjadikan hal itu sebagai tujuan.

Nomor urut masih pada angka dua belas saat menyadari ia berada pada angka dua puluh, mencoba berpikir masih ada waktu untuknya mengatur kegugupan. Ia harus berada dalam posisi tenang dan penuh percaya diri; pemasaran selalu berhubungan dengan orang lain dan akan sangat tidak mungkin jika ia gugup bahkan dalam keadaan tidak banyak orang, hanya para penilai untuk mempertimbangkan dirinya lolos atau tidak.

"Ingat Yoongi, ada _gogi_ yang menunggumu untuk dimakan, pun kau tidak boleh berakhir di perusahaan Hoseok," ia terus merapalkan kalimat itu, menjadikannya sebagai mantra agar makin percaya diri.

Setelah beberapa lama terus mengucapkan _mantra_ ajaib, suara seseorang memanggil nomor urut dua puluh menyadarkan Yoongi. Ia dengan sigap berdiri lalu melangkah ringan, masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan udara dingin yang mengelusnya saat ia berada di depan pintu tadi. Rasanya dingin bercampur menyejukkan saat ia sudah masuk dengan mata mengedar mencari tempat di mana ia harus duduk.

Seseorang mempersilakan dirinya duduk di sebuah bangku di tengah ruangan, wajah orang itu terlihat luar biasa tampan dengan senyuman menawan yang menarik hati. Yoongi ikut tersenyum saat ia sudah berada di bangku dan tetap mendapatkan senyuman manis dari lelaki di hadapannya. Di samping laki-laki itu ada seorang wanita sekitar kepala tiga berwajah cantik dan satu laki-laki lain terlihat seusia yang di tengah.

"Namamu?" Si tampan di posisi tengah menatap Yoongi dengan mata bertanya.

Yoongi terkesiap untuk beberapa saat karena tanpa sadar melamun, hatinya mengutuk kebiasaannya yang muncul dengan sangat tidak sopan. "Yoongi, Min Yoongi."

"Yoongi?" Wanita yang ternyata memiliki suara sangat lembut dan tenang itu tersenyum pada Yoongi, memberi rasa tenang pada hati si gadis karena ternyata ia tidak berada di tempat yang menyeramkan. "Baiklah Min Yoongi– _ssi_ , bisa aku tahu kenapa kau mendaftar di sini? Juga jelaskan pada kami kenapa kau harus menjadi seseorang yang terpilih. Beritahu kami apapun yang sekiranya perlu dan ingin kau sampaikan," ujarnya dengan suara tenang.

Gadis di tengah ruangan itu tersenyum manis, ia mengangguk dan setelah itu menarik napas dalam untuk mulai berbicara. Ia tahu apa yang perlu ia katakan, sahabat baiknya si Hoseok itu sudah memberi tahu banyak hal tentang apa yang perlu ia katakan dan tidak perlu, juga memberi tahu apa boleh dan tidak boleh ia lakukan ketika wawancara. Semua kalimat tenang ia luncurkan, memberi tahu tentang alasannya datang, juga kelebihannya yang menjadi alasan kenapa perusahaan membutuhkan dirinya jika ingin lebih sukses. Jadi percaya diri dan beri sedikit hal berlebihan dalam kemampuannya tanpa memberi hal bohong, ia melakukannya dengan baik tanpa tersendat. Mendapati wajah penuh senyuman dan anggukan dari yang dilakukan tiga orang di hadapannya membuat Yoongi sedikit lebih percaya diri, setelah kalimat perkalimat yang ia katakan berakhir, ia memberi senyuman sopan dan mengatakan ia selesai, tidak lupa kata terima kasih atas perhatian yang mereka berikan di belakangnya.

Setelahnya ada beberapa pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan, jawaban tenang lolos dari bibir Yoongi. Meski sesekali ia terlihat berpikir, tapi ia yakin jawabannya tidak ragu dan begitu matang. Terbukti dari senyuman puas setelah sang wanita di sisi kanan mengatakan wawancara mereka selesai.

Yoongi membukuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih paa tiga orang di hadapannya, senyuman terus terkembang pada bibirnya karena ia merasa begitu lega sekarang. Bahkan saat ia melangkah ke luar dari ruangan bibirnya tidak bisa ia ubah, tetap mekar seperti bunga sedap malam yang cantik.

"Aku akan mendapatkan ini, juga _gogi_ lezat di kedai Bibi Jung," ujarnya pelan setelah keluar dari ruangan dingin dengan penyejuk ruangan yang bersuhu lebih rendah daripada lorong. "Senyuman puas mereka tidak mungkin hanya formalitas, 'kan?"

Yoongi memutuskan untuk langsung pulang, mengirim pesan pada tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu dan mengatakan ia izin untuk satu hari. Hari ini ia mau istirahat dan berdoa habis-habisan pada Tuhan nanti di sore hari, meminta usahanya untuk mendapat pekerjaan tidak dipersulit.

Saat melangkah untuk berbelok dari lorong, tanpa sengaja ia menubruk seseorang hingga dirinya terjatuh. Yoongi memekik saat merasakan benturan pada pantatnya, mengerang pelan karena rasanya sakit. Ia mendongak, mendapati seorang pemuda luar biasa tampan dalam balutan jas hitam dan kemeja putih di dalamnya.

Berpikir bahwa mungkin orang yang ditabraknya adalah orang penting, ia langsung saja berdiri kelabakan, mencoba merapikan roknya yang tersingkap sedikit saat berdiri lalu membungkukkan badan banyak kali. "Maaf, maafkan kecerobohan saya," gumamnya pelan. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah orang di hadapannya yang hanya berdiri tenang tanpa berniat mengeluarkan kata apapun, lagi pula ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena tinggi orang di hadapannya terasa bagitu jauh.

"Kau salah satu pendaftar?" Suara dari orang di hadapannya akhirnya keluar, suaranya tenang namun begitu dalam hingga Yoongi sempat hilang akal dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

Yoongi mengangguk sopan, tersenyum sederhana sekedar untuk basa-basi. "Saya baru saja akan pulang dan berakhir nenabrak Anda, mohon maafkan kecerobohan saya tadi."

"Oh," laki-laki itu mengangguk paham melihat tingkah menggemaskan gadis mungil di hadapannya, menatapi pakaiannya yang hanya dengan kemeja formal warna putih, _flared skirt_ polkadot yang menyembunyikan ujung kemeja, dan dengan percaya diri menggunakan _flat shoes_ warna hitam tanpa berpikir menambah tinggi sederhananya. "Kalau begitu, maaf membuatmu jatuh tadi."

Yoongi membungkuk sopan, tersenyum sederhana pada orang di hadapannya sekali lagi lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan kantor Park's House.

.

.

.

Pengumuman diterima atau tidak untuk pekerjaan di divisi pemasaran akan keluar tiga hari setelah pendaftaran dan begitu tiga hari itu berlalu Yoongi sendiri dengan tidak sabar menanti, berharap banyak pada senyum para penilai kemarin agar mau menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia sudah berdoa hampir tiap malam dan meminta pada Tuhan agar kali ini jalannya mendapatkan pekerjaan tidak perlu lebih sulit, berharap banyak agar Hoseok tidak perlu membuat dirinya bekerja di kantor milik orang itu juga mendapat _gogi_ sepuasnya.

Pesannya mungkin akan dikirim nanti siang, jadi ia mematikan ponselnya dan mulai bekerja melayani pembeli yang belum terlalu ramai karena ini adalah hari sibuk pada jam yang sama sibuknya. Hanya beberapa orang yang berminat datang untuk _brunch_ atau sekedar kencan untuk urusan masing-masing dan memilih membicarakannya sambil menyeduh sesuatu hangat di pagi hari.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang Yoongi sudah melepas celemek dan menggantungnya, juga merapikan rambutnya yang tadi dijepit beberapa jepitan untuk memasang topi kecil khas _café_ tempatnya _part time_. Ia meraih ponselnya yang selalu ia simpan di dalam tas, menemukan ada lima pesan masuk e-mailnya yang belum dibaca dan kemudian satu pesan menarik hatinya dengan nama pengirim Park's House.

Karena penasaran, ia langsung menekan pesan itu untuk membuka isinya. Berharap banyak pada pesan yang masuk untuk pekerjaan tetap dengan gaji yang mungkin jauh lebih memadai daripada paruh waktu yang melelahkan.

"Oh—Hoseok!" Yoongi memekik, matanya berbinar ceria sambil menatap ponselnya penuh rasa bahagia yang meledak-ledak. "Aku diterima!" Suara pekikannya masih tertahan namun penuh dengan senyuman senang. Ia peluk erat ponsel kesayangannya, merapalkan beberapa kalimat syukur juga puja–puji untuk Tuhan yang sudah dengan baik hati mengizinkannya mendapat pekerjaan itu. "Tuhan, Kau sungguhan yang terbaik!"

Yoongi baru saja keluar dari toko buku tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu pukul enam sore hari. Ia mengecek aplikasi _chat_ -nya dan melihat percakapan dengan Hoseok, menemukan chat terakhirnya setelah membantunya mempertimbangkan beberapa hal untuk kerja paruh waktunya tadi dan hanya dibaca oleh sahabatnya itu. Mungkin Hoseok sudah menunggu di parkiran, pikir Yoongi.

Setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa _part time_ -nya yang ingin ia buang, ia memilih untuk tidak bekerja paruh waktu di siang hari dan membuat tugasnya menjaga sebuah _minimarket_ dekat apartemen kecilnya, juga membuat hari Minggu yang merupakan hari libur kantor untuk menjaga toko buku di sebuah mall besar. Memutuskan membuang tiga kerja paruh waktunya yang memang ada pada jam-jam kantor. Ia berterima kasih banyak pada Hoseok yang mau mendengarkan masalahnya dan memberi saran, serta berjanji untuk mengajaknya makan di Kedai Bibi Jung kesukaan Yoongi untuk memberi selamat.

Jadi sekarang setelah keluar dari tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu, Yoongi menemukan mobil hitam metalik yang menarik sudah terparkir rapi di sebelah mobil-mobil lain. Itu mobil Hoseok, dengan plat nomor yang selalu dihapal oleh Yoongi. Ia tersenyum cerah, bersyukur karena sahabatnya yang satu itu mau merelakan waktu berharganya hanya untuk sekedar makan di kedai murah, jelas kedai yang tidak sebanding dengan uangnya dan tempat ia biasa makan.

"Hei!" Yoongi menyapa sambil mengetuk jendela pengemudi yang di dalamnya ada Hoseok, memberi senyuman cerah yang selalu ia pasang di wajahnya jika itu untuk berbicara dengan Hoseok; teman baiknya yang sudah lebih dari lima tahun itu.

Orang yang di dalam menoleh, ikut tersenyum riang saat mendapati sahabat perempuannya menyapa. Ia membuka jendela lalu mengatakan pada Yoongi untuk masuk ke pintu penumpang dengan kialan yang hanya dipahami gadis itu.

"Kedai Bibi Jung?" Sambut Hoseok saat gadis cantik dengan _pants mini skirt_ hitam, kaos putih bergaris hitam kecil masuk ke dalam _pants mini skirt_ -nya, tidak lupa _stocking_ hitam yang menutupi seluruh kakinya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat menawan namun sopan karena tidak terlalu banyak kulit yang terlihat.

Yoongi menyamankan posisinya lalu mengangguk, " _gogi_ sudah menungguku untuk dimakan!"

Sebenarnya tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hoseok untuk membawa mereka menuju kedai langganan Yoongi karena memang tempatnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berada tadi, hanya saja mereka berdua memang memilih berjalan pelan sambil mengobrol banyak dalam mobil. Dalam mobil mereka membahas tentang apa yang ingin Yoongi makan, juga beberapa hal tentang rencana Yoongi untuk kerjanya nanti. Hoseok tahu seberapa sibuknya seorang bagian pemasaran, jadi ia mewanti-wanti sahabat perempuannya yang keras kepala itu untuk menghentikan kerja _part time_ sesegera mungkin karena ia akan sangat lelah setelah dari kantor.

"Kenapa kau begitu terobsesi dengan pekerjaan, Yoongi? Kau bisa patah tulang lama-lama," Hoseok berkomentar pada pernyataan Yoongi yang intinya ia akan memenuhi harinya dengan bekerja.

Yoongi tertawa kecil, ia terlihat menerawang untuk beberapa saat. "Sekarang siapa yang tidak butuh uang? Aku bekerja agar aku kaya."

"Menikahlah denganku kalau begitu, kau bisa langsung kaya setelah itu."

"Yang benar saja!" Gadis itu tertawa sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya gemas. "Aku takut kekasihmu akan menghajarku nanti, apalagi dia adalah laki-laki."

Hoseok ikut tertawa sambil menggeleng kecil. "Aku akan menjadi _straight_ dengan suka rela jika kekasihku itu kau, sayangnya aku tidak berminat meninggalkan kekasihku untuk sementara ini."

"Oh, apa kau baru saja mengatakan kau ingin menjadi kekasihku cepat atau lambat?"

"Apa menurutmu begitu?" Alis Hoseok bergerak lucu, menggoda gadis di sebelahnya yang tertawa makin keras. "Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan seorang _gay_ , Yoongi-ah. Kau harus mendapatkan laki-laki bersih yang menyukai buah dada, bukan buah zakar."

"Astaga, Hoseok!" Pekikan nyaring gadis itu membuat Hoseok tertawa keras, pukulan dari tangan kurus dan kecil itu sungguhan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa dan justru membuat suara tawa makin menjadi. "Jaga bicaramu, ya!"

"Baiklah, Tuan Putru Min," goda Hoseok sambil mengerem mobilnya. "Nah, kita sampai. Ayo turun? _Gogi_ menunggu!"

" _Yehey_ , _gogiii_!" Gadis itu membuka pintu dan langsung meloncar turun, wajahnya kini jadi begitu cerah sambil menunggu Hoseok mengajaknya masuk.

Mereka masuk sambil bergandengan tangan yang bergerak seperti anak kecil, selalu begitu karena memang itu kebiasaan mereka sejak sekolah. Sang pemilik kedai berseru riang menyebut nama dua orang yang sudah ia kenal baik. Seorang wanita tua berwajah sumringah tiap saat itu menghampiri dua sejoli yang berdiri menunggu kedatangannya di ambang pintu. Saat wanita itu sudah sampai di hadapan mereka ia langsung meraih lengan Yoongi dan menariknya ke sebuah tempat kosong.

"Hoseok memesan satu tempan dan dua potong besar daging. Aku kira itu karena sesuatu spesial, jadi aku memberi kalian tempat paling nyaman di kedaiku."

Yoongi tersenyum malu-malu, "ini hanya perayaan kecil-kecilan karena aku mendapat pekerjaan tetap, Bibi Jung. Anda seharusnya tidak serepot ini," ujarnya dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

Wanita itu tertawa, mengangguk paham. "Itu sesuatu yang penting, Yoongi-ah. Baiklah, tunggu di sini biar aku ambilkan daging kesukaanmu. Setelah itu kau harus tumbuh lebih tinggi, oke?"

"Bibi Jung!" Gadis itu menautkan bibirnya, merasa baru saja dikomentari tentang tingginya yang sederhana. "Aku tetap lebih tinggi dari Bibi Jung, ish!"

Setelah menunggu sambil mengobrol, Bibi Jung kembali sambil membawa daging kesukaan Yoongi yang sudah diiris menjadi beberapa potong. Yoongi menyambutnya dengan senyuman cerah sementara Hoseok tertawa melihat bagaimana wajah gadis di hadapannya terlihat begitu lucu karena kelaparan dan begitu menginginkan daging.

"Selamat makan besar, gadis manis," Bibi Jung tersenyum setelah meletakkan daging ke meja, ia lalu pergi untuk melayani pembeli lainnya setelah Yoongi dengan riang mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dengan tidak sabaran Yoongi memotong dagingnya, membuatnya menjadi seukuran satu suapan dan membakarnya. Suara lemak yang meleleh karena panas terdengar menggoda, Yoongi setengah mati menahan nafsunya sambil terus memotong daging agar penggorengan penuh dan membalik bagian yang sudah matang.

Ia mendesah penuh nikmat saat rasa daging bercampur dengan rasa nasi serta beberapa lauk lainnya yang ia suap lewat sendoknya, menggumamkan beberapa kata seperti memuji atau bersyukur dengan rasa yang masuk lewat lidahnya. Hoseok menyusul saat dengan mulut penuh Yoongi menyuruhnya makan, meletakkan potongan daging yang sudah makan ke mangkuk berisi nasi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Nikmati kebahagiaanku, Jung Hoseok!" Perintahnya sambil melahap kembali makanan yang tersedia.

"Kau senang?" Hoseok bertanya setelah membayar pesanannya tadi sambil memperhatikan Yoongi yang terlihat setengah mabuk setelah berbagi satu botol mekju dengannya. Wajahnya memerah manis dengan mata sendu yang makin turun, ia memang tidak terlalu baik dalam minum namun tidak sampai taraf berakhir _hangover_ ; Yoongi selalu tahu batas kekuatannya.

Yoongi mengangguk, senyumannya terkembang lebih lebar dari biasanya karena mabuk. "Terima kasih, Hosikii," suaranya setengah bergetar, sungguh khas orang mabuk dengan getaran dan beberapa suara parau.

Hoseok tertawa melihat sahabatnya itu, ia langsung saja merangkul bahu sempit itu untuk dibawa ke mobil dan diantar pulang. "Kau besok mulai bekerja, 'kan?" Ujarnya setelah membiarkan Yoongi berjalan sendiri untuk masuk ke bangku penumpang. "Jadi segera pulang, persiapkan pakaian terbaikmu, hari pertama bekerja pasti akan sangat mendebarkan."

"Aku sudah memikirkan baju apa yang perlu aku pakai," Yoongi menggumam. " _Flared skirt_ hitam dari pinggang hingga tepat di atas lutut, kemeja _peach_ muda yang manis, juga _flat shoes_ hitam kesukaanku." Suaranya seperti racauan entah karena mabuk atau karena dirinya yang sudah sedikit mengantuk dan bersiap pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Kau pasti akan sangat cantik nanti," pujian terlontar begitu saja dari Hoseok yang sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Setelah ini biar aku belikan kau _high heels_ supaya tubuhmu jadi sedikit terlihat, oke?"

"Tidak mau!" Suara Yoongi meninggi, matanya kini melirik tajam pada Hoseok. "Aku tidak suka sepatu dengan hak, merepotkan! Lagi pula kalau aku mau aku bisa membelinya sendiri, tidak perlu kau belikan."

"Itu hadiahku yang lain karena kau diterima di divisi pemasaran Park's House, kau yakin kau tega menolak dan tidak tidak akan memakainya?"

"Hoseok!"

"Baiklah, baiklah," Hoseok menghela napas. Sahabatnya sungguhan keras kepala! "Aku tidak mau mendengarmu mengeluh tentang teman sekantormu yang mengomentari penampilanmu, sepatu tanpa hak terkadang terlihat sedikit tidak sopan, loh. Semua pegawai perempuanku menggunakannya."

"Benarkah?" Yoongi mengerjap, kemudian ia terlihat seperti tengah menimang. "Mungkin aku bisa membeli sepatu dengan hak pendek. Dua sampai lima senti tidak masalah, tapi tidak dengan kau belikan."

Kali ini yang di belakang kemudi tertawa, "terserah kau saja. Aku yakin kau jadi makin menarik jika memakai hak tinggi dan membuat kaki kecilmu itu terlihat sedikit lebih panjang."

"Ya, dan setelah itu atasanku akan melirikku dan jatuh cinta padaku, akhirnya aku tidak perlu bekerja karena aku akan menikah dengan atasanku. Oh, betapa sederhananya hidup," suara Yoongi terdengar seperti sindiran bercampur candaan, mengatakan hal itu bukan sebagai harapan tapi sebagai sarkasme pada dirinya sendiri. Yoongi tertawa kecil, "mana mungkin bisa seperti itu."

Hoseok tertawa lebih kencang, kali ini bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang tertawa geli karena kalimatnya sendiri. " _Geurae_ , itu bisa terjadi. Tapi jika atasanmu itu aku," candanya yang kemudian larut dalam tawa bersama.

 **To Be Continue…**

Oh astaga, aku suka banget sama pertemanan Hoseok dan Yoongi! Mereka menggemaskan, 'kan? Omong-omong, karena aku enggak punya pasangan buat Hoseok, jadi aku putusin bikin dia sebagai sosok _gay_. Mungkin di beberapa chapter ke depan aku bakal kasih lihat alasan kenapa Hoseok _gay_ , atau mungkin engga, yeah karena dia bukan pemeran utama. (giggles)

Dari sini masih point of view dari sisi Yoongi, jelasin gimana Yoongi itu. Aku pun putusin buat Yoongi jadi tokoh sungguhan utama di sini dan beberapa chapter ke depan; itu berarti enggak menutup kemungkinan Jimin bakal berubah jadi sisi yang aku ceritain lebih banyak.

Jimin belum muncul, pasti kalian enggak sabar ya? Oh! Tapi di sini Jimin muncul kok, bukan sebagai yang namanya disebut sih, tapi kalian tau kan dia yang mana? (giggles sekali lagi)

Omong-omong, apa gaya penulisanku berubah? Haha pertanyaan apa ini. Temenku bilang aku sedikit berbeda di cara penulisan, dan apa itu menganggu kalau gaya penulisanku sedikit berubah?

Terakhir, apa pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Masih menarik kah ceritanya? Atau enggak sesuai ekspetasi kalian yang di prolog kemarin? Perlukah berlanjut atau berhenti aja di sini?


	3. Chapter 02

_copyright © 2016 by crownacre_

 **BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

 _ **seperti sebuah dosa yang manis**_

 _Park Jimin and Min Yoongi fanfiction_

* * *

 **[ NOTE ]**

Terinspirasi dari beberapa karya semacam novel berseri Passionate of Love karya Santhy Agatha atau mungkin Fifty Shades Trilogy atau drama Her Lovely Heels atau entah apapun yang pernah aku baca atau tonton; bahkan mungkin dari fiksi di AFF atau FFN atau manapun yang (juga) pernah aku baca.

 **[ WARNING ]**

OOC for all cast maybe ; GS for some cast ; T+ to M Rated

Terdapat beberapa kalimat kasar dan dirty talk yang mungkin akan menganggu

* * *

Yoongi sudah siap dengan pakaian di hari pertamanya bekerja, kali ini membiarkan kakinya yang kecil putih terpamerkan karena ia mendapatkan peraturan berseragam yang melarang _stocking_ digunakan. Rasanya aneh hanya menggunakan celana pendek sebagai dalaman _flared skirt_ hitamnya, tapi ia pikir ia tidak seburuk itu tanpa _stocking_. Senyuman terkembang di wajahnya saat mendapati pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi, ia cukup percaya diri untuk berangkat ke tempat kerjanya kali ini.

"Semangat untuk hari ini, Yoongi!" Ia bermonolog sebelum akhirnya meraih tasnya dan melakang menuju halte bus.

"Seokjin-ah, aku berangkat dulu," ia berpamitan pada teman satu apartemennya yang mendapat jawaban untuk berhati-hati di jalan, juga semangat untuk hari yang mungkin akan melahkan.

Ia berangkat satu jam sebelum jam kerjanya dimulai karena memang letak rumah dan kantornya cukup jauh. Ia bisa menghabiskan setengah jam perjalanan, sementara sisanya ia gunakan untuk berjaga-jaga jika mungkin ada halangan ketika berangkat. Datang pagi dan jadi pegawai teladan adalah tekadnya agar tidak dipandang remeh dan menjadi pilihan untuk dipecat jika si pemilik perusahaan tengah ingin mengganti pegawai sesuka hatinya.

Begitu mendapatkan tempat duduk di dalam bus, ia menarik ke luar ponselnya dan menemukan pesan singkat dari Hoseok. Ia tersenyum cerah melihat bagaimana isi pesan sahabatnya yang begitu menyenangkan.

 _ **From: Hosiki**_

 _ **Hari ini hari pertama kerja? Di Park's House? Wow, sahabatku memang yang terbaik! Ambil hati manajermu dan dapatkan promosi secepatnya! Semangat! Kau tahu kan aku selalu mendukungmu?**_

Ia tersenyum cerah dan segera menulis balasan untuk sahabatnya itu. Menggerakkan jarinya dengan bibir yang merekah lebar mengingat tiap kalimat yang Hoseok tulis pada pesannya. Manis dan begitu menyejukkan, ia sampai tersipu tiap mendapat pesan dari sahabatnya itu.

 _ **To: Hosiki**_

 _ **Terima kasih, Hoseok-ah, aku tahu kau memang selalu di sisiku. Hari ini aku berangkat dan berharap banyak pada sambutan baik di sana. Jangan lupa kau pun perlu semangat untuk memimpin perusahaan, oke? Aku selalu mendukungmu juga.**_

Terkirim. Senyumnya masih terpatri baik di wajahnya meski ponselnya sudah ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Ia selalu merasa bahagia dan bersyukur meski hidupnya terkadang terasa berat, masih ada Hoseok yang siap sedia menjadi penyemangat. Sahabatnya itu memang sebagian hidupnya. Tidak perlu kekasih sekalipun, Yoongi pikir hidupnya akan tetap berjalan baik karena sosok Hoseok yang selalu di sebelahnya.

.

Setibanya di kantor, ia mendapat sambutan resepsionis dengan senyuman cerah. Sosok itu bertanya dan menjelaskan ke mana ia harus pergi setelah Yoongi mengatakan dirinya adalah pegawai baru yang bekerja di divisi pemasaran. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih setelah itu dan lalu langsung melangkah menuju tempat yang diberi tahu si resepsionis.

Langkahnya tiba di ruangan dengan pintu tanpa daun yang cukup besar, ia mendapati seseorang berkulit putih dengan tubuh tinggi yang otaknya kenali sebagai sosok yang berada di tengah saat menjalani _interview_ beberapa hari lalu. "Kau pegawai baru?" Suaranya terdengar tegas dan berat namun begitu mengagumkan hingga Yoongi terkesima beberapa saat. "Aku Oh Sehun, _manager_ pemasaran yang bertanggung jawab penuh pada divisi pemasaran. Senang melihatmu datang sepagi ini, siapa namamu?" itu tersenyum cerah seperti matahari hingga matanya lenyap dan berubah menjadi bulan sabit yang memantulkan cahaya hingga Yoongi merasa silau; terkagum.

"Min Yoongi, saya Min Yoongi," ia bersuara sopan dengan senyuman yang ia buat seramah mungkin; ia sulit tersenyum jika itu tidak untuk Hoseok atau Seokjin.

"Nama yang indah," ujar pemuda bernama Sehun itu tulus. "Baiklah, biar aku panggilkan ketua staf divisi pemasaran dan biarkan dia menjelaskan segala sesuatu tentang divisi ini. Kau bisa tunggu di sini," Sehun melangkah menjauh untuk menghampiri seorang perempuan cantik yang ada di balik meja tengah mengerjakan sesuatu dengan lembaran bercecer di hadapannya.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis saat melihat gadis itu —ia pikir itu gadis karena wajahnya yang terlihat masih cukup muda— melangkah menghampirinya. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan kaki panjang yang mengagumkan. Ia menggunakan rok yang pas membalut kaki hingga menyisakan sepertiga pahanya dan membuat Yoongi setengah mati iri mendapati kaki yang panjang itu.

"Hei," gadis itu menyapa Yoongi dengan senyuman. Yoongi harus mendongak untuk menatap gadis yang ternyata sangat tinggi dengan tambahan _high heels_ yang makin membuatnya menjulang. "Aku Choi Yuna, kepala staf divisi pemasaran. Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Ah—," Yoongi tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Ia tersenyum kemudian membungkuk kecil. "Saya Min Yoongi, Yuna– _ssi_. Anda bisa panggil saya Yoongi."

"Kau manis," Yuna berkomentar sambil terkekeh kecil setelah melihat penampilan Yoongi yang memang terlihat seperti gadis cilik. Caranya berpakaian sungguhan menggemaskan meski kemejanya terlihat cukup formal. "Omong-omong, panggil aku Yuju. Ada Yuna yang lain di sini dan aku takut kau tertukar."

"Terima kasih," Yoongi tersipu setengah mati karena pujian tulus yang sudah ia dapat dua kali di pagi ini. Ia kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya merasa gugup. "Baiklah, Yuju– _ssi_."

"Jangan terlalu formal," Yuna atau yang biasa dipanggil Yuju itu tersenyum, cantik. Terlampau cantik hingga Yoongi berpikir bahwa tempat yang pantas untuk gadis itu jelas bukan kantor, tapi sebuah _catwalk_ dengan _spotlight_ yang menyorot dirinya; ia terlalu indah untuk sekedar berurusan dengan tumpukan kertas. "Panggil aku Yuju, baru setelah itu kau akan aku antar berkeliling tempat yang sekiranya akan kau butuhkan untuk urusan kantor, juga menjelaskan beberapa tugasmu."

Tentu saja Yoongi terkekeh, merasa geli bagaimana ia justru harus mengurangi sifat formalnya untuk bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia kemudian mengangguk dengan senyuman, "baiklah, Yuju. Beri tahu aku semua yang perlu aku tahu. Jadi aku bisa berterima kasih pada jasamu yang kau berikan cuma-cuma."

"Itu tidak cuma-cuma," sosok tinggi itu terkekeh kecil. "Kau harus membayarnya dengan pekerjaan memuaskan karena Oh Sehun yang tampan itu tidak suka cela dalam pekerjaan pegawainya."

"Oh," ia kembali tersipu saat Yuju mengerling pada sosok tinggi Sehun yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang wanita di sisi yang sedikit jauh darinya. Membayangkan wajah tegas dengan rahang tajam yang mungkin bisa melukai jari itu memang membuatnya agak malu, caranya menatap orang tadi benar-benar dalam di balik mata sipitnya yang indah. Ia kemudian tertawa canggung untuk mengikuti alur candaan Yuju yang sedikit sulit untuknya; Yoongi adalah orang yang terlalu serius kadang. "Aku akan membuatnya tersenyum cerah melihat pekerjaanku, Yuju-ya. Apa itu cukup untuk membayar jasamu setelah ini?"

"Tentu!" Yuju tersenyum sekali lagi, membiarkan gigi putihnya yang rapi dan kecil-kecil itu terpamerkan secara sempurna. "Aku akan sangat bangga dan menjamin dirimu mendapat promosi segera kalau kerjamu mengagumkan. Kau bisa jadi staf inti kalau promosimu mendapat dukungan besar dari banyak pihak."

"Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan promosi secepat mungkin," suaranya tedengar penuh dengan tekad kuat. "Jadi, ayo segera antar aku dan buat aku tahu di mana tempatku akan bekerja. Aku akan berusaha untuk yang terbaik."

Semua orang selalu senang melihat tekad kuat dari orang lain yang juga menguntungkan diri mereka sendiri. Jadi, Yuju pun mengangguk dan segera membawa Yoongi berkeliling, menjelaskan tentang ini–itu juga apa saja yang ada di lingkungan kantor. Sekalian mengenalkan beberapa staf lain yang mereka temui, membuat Yoongi mendapatkan beberapa teman baru di hari pertama ia bekerja.

Yuju benar-benar cantik dan mengagumkan, terbukti dari beberapa staf laki-laki yang tiap Yuju lewat memberi tatapan kagum dan terpesona; begitu pikir Yoongi. Yoongi pun nyaris merasa seperti kurcaci kecil yang jelek berdiri di sebelah tuan putri bernama Choi Yuna atau dikenal dengan Yuju.

"Kau sepertinya menarik banyak perhatian," Yoongi bersuara hati-hati, takut menyinggung sosok tinggi yang menuntun arahnya berjalan.

Yuju terdiam sebentar, memikirkan makna kata Yoongi yang kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu? Mereka semua memperhatikanmu, bukan aku."

Yoongi terkesiap, terkejut pada kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Yuju juga merasa tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku jarang merasakan tatapan seperti itu," ia tersenyum simpul. "Tapi saat berjalan bersamamu hampir semua staf laki-laki di sini jadi menatapi ke arahku—atau lebih tepatnya ke arahmu. Kau tidak menyadari itu untukmu?" Yuju kemudian terkekeh kecil. "Kau terlihat manis dan polos, tentu saja sangat menarik bagi sebagian laki-laki."

"Oh! Presdir Park!" Seseorang bersuara seperti tercekat melihat seseorang yang baru turun dari eskalator dengan pakaian luar biasa rapi yang membalut pas tubuhnya.

Yoongi terkagum pada sosok yang melangkah angkuh dengan kaki berbalut celana bahan dan sepatu pantofel yang mengkilap mahal dengan seseorang yang mengikuti langkahnya. Auranya yang luar biasa mengagumkan membuat Yoongi nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena menelannya kala bernapas. Ia mengagumi bagaimana Tuhan memahat wajah itu dengan sangat sempurna; melupakan fakta bahwa beberapa menit lalu ia mengatakan managernya adalah seseorang yang sangat–amat–tampan dan memesona, orang yang tengah berjalan itu ternyata jauh lebih mengagumkan.

Saat menyadari langkah sosok itu mendekat dan beberapa staf di sana membungkukan badan, ia pun segera melakukan hal serupa. Mendapat tawa meledek lirih dari Yuju yang ia simpulkan sebagai ledekan karena harus terkesima terlebih dahulu.

Sosok itu melewati mereka semua dengan angkuh, membiarkan beberapa sisa keharumannya seperti aroma parfum mahal yang pernah digunakan Hoseok dengan bau menenangkan namun begitu kuat dan mendominasi seluruh indera pernapasan. Baginya Hoseok yang sangat lembut tidak pantas menggunakan parfum seperti itu, tapi sosok yang punggungnya kini menghilang di tikungan terasa sangat pas. Ia dominan yang luar biasa tampan, parfum yang aromanya seperti menendang habis semua bau lainnya untuk memenuhi satu partikel udara sudah sangat cocok untuknya.

"Dia Presdir Park. Tampan, 'kan?" Yuju berbisik sambil masih menahan geli. "Aku tidak perlu jawaban, kelakuanmu beberapa menit lalu sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Yeah, dia memang sangat tampan! Sialnya, dia bukan seseorang yang bisa dikejar."

Yoongi mengerjap, menatap Yuju bingung dengan ekspresi _blank_ yang manis. "Aku seperti pernah melihatnya."

"Benarkah?" Yuju memasang ekspresi terkejut yang sangat anggun, cantik dan membuat Yoongi berteriak iri; dia sungguhan seperti seorang yang seharusnya bernasib menjadi model namun menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan membuangnya di kantor tanpa membiarkan banyak orang mengirimkan puja–puji padanya.

Ia mengangguk ragu, memasang ekspresi berpikir yang menggemaskan namun cukup untuk membuat Yuju memberinya ekspresi penasaran. "Oh!" Ia tiba-tiba memekik kecil, menyadari wajah itu sudah terlihat di neuronnya. "Aku—pernah menabraknya saat mendaftar. Pantas saja masih terasa segar."

"Aah, kau orang itu? Yang terjatuh?" Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Astaga, aku sempat bersumpah kau sangat menggemaskan dan aku ingin merangkulmu karena ekspresi terkejut dan gugupmu itu sangat menarik perhatian. Astaga, ternyata orang itu kau? Hahaha, rahasiakan itu, Yoongi-ya."

"Kau… melihat saat aku jatuh?"

Yuju mengangguk kecil. "Aku melihat dari arah belakangmu, menemukan ekspresi Presdir Park yang menahan geli melihatmu terjatuh dan bergerak gelisah karena gugup sudah cukup untuk membuatku ingin tertawa."

Yoongi sungguhan tidak tahu ternyata bukan hanya seseorang yang ia tabrak yang melihatnya, tapi juga Yuju. Duh, bahkan sebelum menjadi pegawai saja sudah ditertawakan geli. "Sudahlah, lupakan itu. Anggap saja itu bukan aku," ujar Yoongi setengah mati menahan malu.

Yuju kembali memberi anggukan kecil. "Tentu. Jadi, ayo kita lanjutkan _tour_ kita!"

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan cukup panjang untuk sekedar memberi tahu bagian yang sekiranya akan ia lewati, Yuju kemudian memberi tahu dirinya di mana tempatnya untuk bekerja. Ia mendapat sebuah meja kosong dengan beberapa laci yang sekiranya akan berguna. Tempatnya terlihat nyaman karena ia dengan beruntung mendapatkan bagian dekat jendela yang bisa melihat ke arah luar kapan saja; pemandangannya tidak akan membosankan jika otaknya tiba-tiba terasa penuh dengan tugas. Yuju mengatakan ia akan segera mendapat _notebook_ dari kantor untuknya bekerja, secepatnya; yang mungkin sudah bisa ia dapatkan besok.

Yoongi tersenyum cerah sambil menata beberapa barang pribadinya yang sudah ia bawa dari rumah, meletakkannya pada laci paling kecil karena ia pasti tidak memerlukan banyak ruang untuk itu. Hanya keperluan yang normalnya perempuan butuhkan, juga beberapa obat yang sekiranya bisa membantu kala sakit; tidak banyak dan tidak memenuhi ruang.

Ia tiba-tiba teringat pada sosok Presdir tempatnya bekerja, wajahnya yang tampan dengan rahang tegas, tulang pipi tinggi, dahi sempit yang indah, mata sipit, hidung bangir, dan bibir agak tebal. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana Tuhan begitu sempurna memahan sosok itu. Pikirnya, daripada bekerja untuk berurusan dengan perusahaan yang sangat melelahkan, sosok itu lebih pantas menjadi seorang aktor dengan peran sebagai orang kaya yang sukses dan digandrungi. Atau mungkin ia bisa menjadi tokoh idola sebuah group band ternama. Lebih cocok.

Tapi mengingat beberapa majalah bisnis yang pernah ia baca saat bermain ke rumah Hoseok, saat membicarakan seorang pemilik Park's House Korea, sosok itu dijelaskan dengan sangat baik sebagai orang yang memang pintar dan cerdas dalam mengatur perusahaan. Mungkin ia mencoba memanfaatkan kesempurnaan otaknya lebih maksimal daripada kesempurnaan wajah yang hanya akan bertahan beberapa lama sebelum berubah menjadi keriput. Ia waktu itu tidak benar-benar memperhatikan wajah yang ada di potret majalah itu dan karena itu ia cukup terkejut menyadari bahwa pemilik perusahaan ternama se Korea Selatan—atau mungkin hingga Asia atau bisa juga Dunia, Yoongi tidak yakin—ternyata adalah sosok yang sangatlah tampan.

.

.

.

Pukul tiga sore dan Hoseok berjanji akan menjemputnya. Hari ini ia tidak ada kerja _part–time_ , tapi cukup merasa bersalah karena harus membuat Hoseok memilih pulang dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Ia tahu Hoseok adalah orang sibuk, nyaris tiap hari ia mengomel dan menggerutu tentang sosok itu yang selalu membuang waktunya untuk bermain bersamanya. Meski sudah menolak hampir tiap kali di ajak pergi, sosok itu akan tetap memaksa dan mengatakan dirinya lebih penting daripada pekerjaan yang bukan apa-apa.

Saat dirinya sudah turun ke bawah dan melangkah ke parkiran, ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan atasannya. Presdir Park yang sangat tampan. Sosok itu terlihat baru saja keluar dari mobil setelah tadi pagi-pagi sekali ia melihat sosoknya lewat untuk turun ke bawah, berpikir bahwa mungkin sang presdir ada keperluan dan baru menyelesaikannya beberapa waktu lalu kemudian kembali ke kantor karena ada urusan lain di kantor; pemilik perusahaan memang selalu terlihat selalu sibuk—kecuali jika si pemilik perusahaan adalah Jung Hoseok.

Ia tersenyum sesopan mungkin setelah membungkuk cukup dalam, memberi penghormatan sepenuhnya pada sosok tampan dengan sosok yang ia sumpilkan sebagai tangan kanannya yang selalu mengiringi langkahnya. Jimin memberi senyuman memesona hingga Yoongi kembali terkesima namun mencoba menahan kesadarannya tetap pada tempatnya.

"Selamat Sore, Presdir Park," ujarnya sopan sambil melangkah minggir memberi jalan bagi sosok tampan itu.

Sang presdir mengangguk penuh wibawa, "sore," jawabnya dengan suara tenang yang dalam; menusuk sel saraf Yoongi hingga ia merasa tubuhnya berhenti bekerja begitu saja.

Yoongi tersadar saat sosok Jimin sudah cukup jauh beberapa langkah darinya, tangannya terangkat untuk mencubit pahanya; membawa kesadaran penuh agar segera berlalu daripada terpaku bodoh di tengah jalan. Ia mengedarkan matanya sambil berjalan, menemukan mobil Hoseok yang sudah sangat ia hapal angkanya. Langkahnya ia bawa ringan dengan senyuman lebar, selalu merasa begitu senang jika bertemu dengan Hoseok.

"Yoongi!" Hoseok memanggil saat tubuh kecil Yoongi terlihat dari sudut matanya. Sosok itu sudah beberapa langkah lagi sampai ke mobilnya, jadi ia membukakan pintu dan melambai kecil. "Masuk," ujarnya saat tubuh kecil itu sudah dekat.

Yoongi masuk dan menutup pintu, mengatakan senang kembali melihat Hoseok setelah pesta daging kecil-kecilan mereka waktu itu. Ia memasang sabuk pengaman dengan baik lalu menepuk pahanya; kebiasaan.

Ia melirik sosok Hoseok yang terkekeh kecil setelah memperhatikan dirinya dari atas ke bawah. "Ada apa?" Ia bertanya penasaran.

Hoseok tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala dengan rambut hitam yang begitu lembut. "Sudah kukatakan 'kan kalau _stocking_ itu hanya menyembunyikan keindahanmu? Lihat sekarang, kau terlihat begitu manis."

Yoongi mendengus, ia memukul lengan kekar Hoseok yang terasa keras karena ototnya yang terbentuk dengan baik. "Bicara apa kau ini."

Laki-laki itu pun tertawa kecil, "aku sudah membelikanmu sepatu dengan hak. Aku pikir di hari pertamamu bekerja kau akan langsung menyadari bahwa _flat–shoes_ sungguhan bukan hal yang cocok, jadi aku meminta sekretarisku membantu memilih sepatu yang pas. Ini," ia meraih sebuah kantong plastik yang menyimpan sebuah kardus di dalamnya, meletakkannya di pangkuan Yoongi kemudian menjalankan mobilnya. "Aku tidak terima penolakan," ujarnya sambil fokus pada jalan.

"Hoseok…," Yoongi melirik sosok Hoseok dan kardus sepatu yang ada di pangkuannya bergantian. Ia selalu benci saat Hoseok seperti ini, mebelikan sesuatu dan memaksanya memakai barang itu. Terkadang Hoseok akan mengatakan dirinya ingin membeli barang untuk perempuan tapi tidak tahu harus memberikannya pada siapa karena kekasihnya adalah laki-laki, kemudian akan menyerahkannya tanpa meminta persetujuan dan memaksa dirinya menggunakan barang itu. Hanya saja Yoongi mencoba biasa, memaklumi sahabatnya yang selalu bersikeras ingin barang pemberiannya diterima dengan senang hati. Ia menghela napas lirih, "terima kasih."

Hoseok tersenyum menyadari Yoongi tidak menolak kali ini. "Buka dan lihat, kau tidak akan merasa terbebani memakainya."

Yoongi menurut, ia mengeluarkan kardus itu dan membuka isinya. Menemukan sebuah sepatu dengan hak rendah sekitar tiga sampai lima senti. Berwarna hitam dengan bentuk selop yang manis, belum lagi ada sebuah pita kecil yang menghiasi bagian depannya. Indah. Yoongi menggumamkan kata _wah_ lirih karena terkagum pada sepatu itu, tersenyum senang karena Hoseok memang selalu tahu kesukaannya.

"Ini keren," decak kagum Yoongi membuat yang tengah menyetir itu tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih banyak, Hoseok-ah!"

"Senang rasanya kalau kau suka," jawab Hoseok dengan senyuman tipis. "Gunakan itu. Kau perlu membeli koleksi _heels_ macam lebih banyak lagi atau kau akan terus menjadi mungil dan menggemaskan hingga orang akan menabrakmu karena tidak melihatmu."

"Hey!" Satu pukulan mendarat pada lengan Hoseok hingga yang dipukul tertawa kecil.

Hoseok selalu senang tiap sahabat perempuannya memekik kesal, ia terlihat lucu dan manis. "Omong-omong bagaimana hari pertamamu, Yoongi-ya?"

"Kita bicarakan itu di tempat makan saja atau kita akan kehabisan topik," Yoongi terkekeh kecil. "Kita akan makan, 'kan?"

"Kau benar," Hoseok tertawa kecil mengikuti Yoongi. "Ceritakan padaku nanti, semuanya!"

.

Setibanya di tempat makan, Yoongi langsung melompat turun dengan senyuman. Hoseok membawa mereka ke kedai kopi dan coklat yang selalu menjadi favorit bagi mereka berdua, berharap banyak pada kopi dan susu yang akan membuat hari mereka jadi lebih menyenangkan setelah menyeduhnya dengan kue coklat yang lembut; khas kedai langganan mereka.

Yoongi dan Hoseok masuk bersamaan, membuat suara lonceng tipis menyambut mereka dan ucapan selamat datang dari seorang pegawai yang menatap mereka berdua.

"Hoseok– _hyung_ , Yoongi– _noona_ ," sosok dengan wajah bulat yang manis ke luar dari balik meja untuk menghampiri mereka. Hoseok segera merangkul sosok itu dan membisikkan sesuatu hingga sang pemuda di rengkuhan Hoseok merona tipis; Yoongi terkekeh kecil melihat rona itu.

"Jihoon-ah," Yoongi menyapa, memberi senyuman terbaiknya pada sosok kecil—yang tetap lebih besar darinya—pada lengan Hoseok. "Senang melihatmu lagi."

Sosok bernama Jihoon itu mengangguk manis, "bangku dekat jendela masih kosong, tunggu di sana dan biarkan aku membawakan pesanan kalian."

"Tapi kita belum memesan," Hoseok menyela, matanya memberi tatapan yang menggoda pada Jihoon.

"Kalian ingin ganti pesanan?" Jihoon mengerjap, terlihat sangat lugu dan manis. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan pulpen dan kertas dari kantung besar di bagian perutnya, persis seperti kantung kanguru atau mungkin tokoh kartun doraemon. "Biar aku catat."

Yoongi terkekeh melihat keluguan Jihoon. "Apa menjadi kekasih Hoseok selama hampir dua tahun tidak membuatmu paham juga kalau Hoseok ini sangat senang menggoda orang?" Suara Yoongi terdengar seperti menahan geli. "Kita pesan seperti biasa, secepatnya karena aku sangat rindu pada kopi racikanmu."

Jihoon tersipu kembali mendengar ucapan Yoongi, terlihat sangat menggemaskan hingga Yoongi membatin sosok itu sungguhan anak kecil yang manis—ia dan Jihoon memiliki perbedaan umur lima tahun, jadi Yoongi selalu memanggil Jihoon dengan anak kecil.

"Kau mudah tersipu jika di dekat Hoseok," komentar Yoongi. Ia tahu bagaimana Jihoon yang galak dan suka memukul orang, sangat berbeda dengan Jihoon yang akan berubah manis dan lugu kala berada di rangkulan Hoseok.

" _Noona_!" Jihoon memekik kecil, ia kemudian melepas rangkulan tangan kekar Hoseok pada bahunya. "Yasudah, biar aku buatkan pesanan kalian dulu. Tunggu di tempat biasa dan pesanan kalian akan segera datang."

Setelah duduk dan menunggu pesanan datang, Hoseok langsung memasang ekspresi penasaran pada Yoongi. "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana pekerjaan di hari pertamamu."

Yoongi memberi tawa kecil sebagai tanggapan untuk Hoseok, ia kemudian menarik napas dan menceritakan betapa tampannya Presdir Park yang kemudian disetujui oleh Hoseok. Setelah itu Yoongi teringat pada sosok Yuju yang cantik seperti model, juga pernyataannya tentang dirinya yang menarik perhatian beberapa staf laki-laki.

"Hoseok, apa menurutmu aku menarik?" Ia bertanya dengan raut bingung, masih teringat bagaimana staf laki-laki menatap ke arahnya—yang ia pikir ke arah Yuju namun Yuju mengatakan tatapan itu tertuju padanya.

"Kau?" Hoseok mengerjap.

"Iya, apa menurutmu aku menarik?"

Hoseok terkekeh kecil. "Sangat, Yoongi-ya. Kau manis dan lugu, wajahmu juga menunjukkan kesan polos yang menarik. Ada apa?"

Kening Yoongi mengerut. "Aku tidak pernah tahu aku begitu."

"Sekarang kau tahu," Hoseok tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi menurutku aku tidak seperti itu," Yoongi menjawab dengan ekspresi yang lucu.

"Pesanan datang!" Suara ceria Jihoon membuat perbincangan mereka buyar, sosok manis itu meletakkan dua cangkir berisi _latte_ buatannya, juga dua buah kue coklat ke masing-masing orang di meja. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Hoseok serta Yoongi bergantian. "Selamat menikmati," ujarnya.

"Terima kasih Jihoon-ah," Yoongi tersenyum manis. "Tidak bergabung bersama kita?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "hari ini ramai. Pagawaiku bisa tiba-tiba tumbang kalau aku membiarkan mereka bekerja sendiri. Nikmati makanannya, _noona_ -ku yang cantik."

"Kau mulai genit," Hoseok memicingkan mata sambil menatap Jihoon. "Aku akan mencatatmu itu."

Yang diberi tatapan justru terkekeh kecil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Setelah itu berlalu meninggalkan meja.

Yoongi terkekeh, "kekasihmu itu lucu."

"Ya, dan sangat menarik untuk aku tiduri."

"Hey, kau berniat meniduri seorang bocah?"

Hoseok mengangat bahunya, "dia tidak sebocah itu. Ia pun sudah melewati umur legal Korea."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "terserah kau juga sih. Itu pilihan kalian."

Hoseok terkekeh kecil, " _geurae_. Yasudah, makan kuemu dan minum kopimu, kau pasti sangat merindukan buatan Jihoon setelah sebulan ini ia harus pergi ke luar negri dan tidak membuatkanmu makanan itu. _Siksahasaeyo_!"

Mereka kemudian makan sambil sesekali mengobrol dan bergurau bersama.

 **To Be Continue…**

* * *

Rasanya jatuh cinta sama Hoseok, duh. Dia macam tipikal laki-laki idaman banget enggak sih? Hahaha sayangnya dia gay :p

Lagi-lagi aku suka banget sama pertemanan YoonSeok di sini. Mereka manis, macam pertemanan yang bakal awet dan enggak ada yang namanya saling nyakitin karena mereka berdua tau satu sama lain. Iya enggak? Hahaha

Omong-omong kemarin yang minta Yoongi cepet ketemu Jimin, ini udah ada loh. Masih sedikit sih, yeah, karena aku masih coba fokus sama kehidupan Yoongi dulu. Lagi, di sini aku enggak cuma bawa genre romance, tapi aku pikir aku mau bawa friendship juga. Jadi ya mungkin ada beberapa bagian isinya tentang pertemanan gini haha. Dan lagi, aku mau buat ff ini sedikit panjang, mungkin sekitar 10–15 chapter, aku kurang yakin, tapi yeah, sekitar belasan lah.

Oh iya, soal Jihoon… kenapa aku pilih Jihoon? Entahlah. Random aja sebutnya. Tapi juga karena waktu itu ada yang bilang 'siapa pacar hoseok? jihun?' sama ditambah timeline roleplayer aku ada rp hoseok yang couplenya jihun, jadi aku pilih jihun hehe

Buat kalian yang berharap Jimin kasar, tolong kubur harapan itu karena aku mau buat Jimin perannya cukup ramah, tapi ya tetep aja angkuh dan banggain uang. Sedikit semacam Joowon (bener kan namanya joowon?) di secret garden; tapi enggak senorak dia.

Ya, mungkin segitu aja sih buat chapter ini. Mungkin aku boleh minta review chapter ini, gimana pendapat kalian tentang ini? Aku terima masukan dan saran juga loh! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


	4. Chapter 03

_copyright © 2016 by crownacre_

 **BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

 _ **seperti sebuah dosa yang manis**_

 _Park Jimin and Min Yoongi fanfiction_

* * *

 **[ NOTE ]**

Terinspirasi dari beberapa karya semacam novel berseri Passionate of Love karya Santhy Agatha atau mungkin Fifty Shades Trilogy atau drama Her Lovely Heels atau entah apapun yang pernah aku baca atau tonton; bahkan mungkin dari fiksi di AFF atau FFN atau manapun yang (juga) pernah aku baca.

 **[ WARNING ]**

OOC for all cast maybe ; GS for some cast ; T+ to M Rated

Terdapat beberapa kalimat kasar dan dirty talk yang mungkin akan menganggu

* * *

Yoongi berangkat pagi-pagi sekali saat langit terlihat mendung, dalam hati ia menggerutu karena belum sempat membeli payung baru dan berharap banyak pada langit agar tak segera turun hujan. Perjalanan dari halte perhentiannya menuju kantornya berada tidak jauh, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya basah jika hujan turun. Ia menyalahkan Namjoon, kekasih Seokjin yang ceroboh, menggunakan payungnya untuk membeli barang yang Seokjin inginkan di _mini market_ dan menutupnya dengan payah hingga kerangkanya patah. Ia mencatat dalam _note_ -nya untuk membeli payung nanti setelah pulang dari kantor karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur yang berarti akan banyak hujan.

Saat bus yang ia naiki tiba di halte dekat kantor, ia menemukan rintik-rintik hujan yang tadi hanya sedikit membasahi bumi kini sudah jadi cukup deras jika ia harus berlari menuju kantor; orang-orang yang turun di tempat yang sama sudah berlarian untuk menembus hujan atau dengan beruntung membawa payung untuk menemaninya berjalan. Ia bisa basah kuyup jika nekat dan ia tidak akan kuat dengan dingin, tapi ia bisa terlambat jika menunggu terlalu lama di sini. Ia berharap banyak pada teman satu kantor yang mengenalnya lewat dan dengan baik hati memberinya tumpangan meski sebenarnya merasa sia-sia karena ia hanya pekerja baru yang pasti masih asing bagi pegawai lain.

Sudah sepuluh menit Yoongi menunggu, tapi hujan tetap saja deras bahkan bertambah. Ia menggerutu pelan, merasa kesal juga pada langit yang tidak mau bekerja sama dengan dirinya agar bisa segera tiba di kantor sebelum berangkat. Ini baru jadi hari ke sepuluhnya bekerja, sangat tidak baik jika ia terlambat.

Hingga dari jauh ia melihat sebuah mobil mahal, mobil yang ia kenali sebagai mobil presiden perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, mobil Tuan Park yang selalu terparkir di parkiran khusus untuknya dengan tempat yang teduh dan memiliki penghalang sinar matahari ataupun hujan untuk sampai di sana.

"Tuan Park sudah tiba dan aku belum bisa ke kantor," Yoongi mendesah penuh rasa bersalah karena tidak dengan cerdas meminjam payung Seokjin tadi sebelum berangkat dan justru menggerutu pada payungnya yang rusak.

Masih sibuk dalam dunianya, ia sampai tidak menyadari mobil yang ia lihat dari jauh dan sangat ia kenali itu berhenti tepat di depan halte. Ia baru menyadari saat jendela mobil itu turun dan seseorang dari dalam memanggil dengan sapaan sederhana. "Apa kau butuh tumpangan?" Seseorang di dalam bangku penumpang bertanya dengan senyuman simpul yang begitu manis sampai Yoongi terkesima. Ia terkejut mendapati wajah seorang presiden perusahaannya kini berada beberapa meter di hadapannya dan mengejaknya berbicara di luar tempat bekerja dan bahkan menanyakan hal macam tumpangan.

"O–oh, Presdir Park?" Yoongi menggeleng sambil tersenyum, berusaha sesopan mungkin agar tetap menunjukkan rasa hormat karena tadi wajahnya tertekuk dan bibirnya sibuk menggerutu. "Tidak perlu, Tuan. Saya bisa menunggu di halte saja, jog mobil Tuan bisa basah jika saya masuk." Ia mengerling pada bagian bawahnya yang terkena cipratan air, sepatu hak sedang pemberian Hoseok sudah basah dan terasa dingin di kakinya.

"Benarkah?" Jimin—orang yang berada di bangku belakang mobil yang berhenti tiba-tiba di hadapannya itu— terlihat memasang ekspresi berpikir, membuat wajahnya berkali lipat menawan di mata Yoongi—ia suka melihat laki-laki menatap ke atas dengan bibir ditipiskan untuk berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu itu bisa terjadi. Kenapa kau tidak coba masuk dan buktikan?"

"Bagian bawahmu basah sepenuhnya," Jimin berkomentar saat melihat lantai mobilnya terdapat banyak air yang ternyata dari sepatu hak sedang milik Yoongi.

Ia berhasil memaksa Yoongi setelah sekitar lima menit melakukan obrolan dengannya yang penuh penolakan. Dalam hati menggerutu pada sosok kecil yang keras kepala di bangku halte dan sekarang merasa lega sosok itu mau menerima tawarannya karena sosok itu terlihat tidak punya harapan menuju kantor selain tumpangannya.

Yoongi menyadari kakinya dingin dan basah sejak awal, ia mendadak merasa bersalah sudah menyerah dan membiarkan Jimin memaksanya masuk hanya dengan kata-kata. Seharusnya ia tetap menolak dan membiarkan mobil presdir perusahaan tempatnya bekerja tetap kering. Apa lagi ia tidak cukup pantas dilihat dari sisi manapun berada di mobil yang sama dengan Jimin, apa lagi mobil itu milik si pemuda sukses di sebelahnya. "Maafkan saya, Tuan. Biar nanti saya—"

"Pakai ini," ia menyela begitu saja sambil memberikan satu bungkus plastik dengan kardus merah yang membungkus sesuatu di dalamnya. Yoongi bertanya-tanya apa itu hingga ia menyadari bahwa yang ada di dalam situ adalah sepasang sepatu dengan hak tidak terlalu tinggi yang sangat manis setelah Jimin mengeluarkan kardus dari plastik dan membukanya. Sepatu dengan logo Park's House yang berarti sepatu milik perusahaan seseorang di sampingnya. Oh, sepatu yang ada di hadapannya kali ini pasti sangat mahal! "Adikku meminta sepatu dan aku membeli banyak yang seperti itu untuknya, jadi mungkin kau bisa memilikinya satu. Dia tidak akan menghitung jumlah sepatu yang aku belikan."

"Tuan… ini terlalu—"

"Pakai saja," sekali lagi Jimin menyela dengan wajahnya yang dingin dan angkuh, memberi tatapan penuh paksaan dan dominasi agar sosok di sampingnya menurut. Kemudian matanya turun ke sepatunya, "atau perlu aku pakaikan?"

"Jangan!" Yoongi memekik heboh saat melihat Jimin sudah menunduk untuk meraih sepatunya yang basah. Tidak, itu terlalu berlebihan jika membiarkan seorang pengusaha kaya mengganti sepatunya, berlebihan dan tidak tahu diri. Ia menyadari sempat berteriak, jadi ia menggumamkan kata maaf beberapa kali sambil memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. "Bi–biar saya sendiri yang menggunakannya, Tuan."

Jimin tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk kecil. "Aku sering melihatmu di bagian pemasaran," ia tiba-tiba bersuara. Matanya yang tadi menatapi Yoongi berpindah ke depan.

Yoongi terkesiap, tangannya terhenti memakai sepatu yang ada di kakinya. Ia menegakkan duduknya, menoleh pada Jimin penuh tanya. "Iya? Saya hanya pegawai baru, Tuan."

"Pantas wajahmu terlihat asing," ia menjawab cepat.

Yoongi pikir mungkin Jimin memang pengingat yang baik, itu berarti beberapa pegawai di divisi kecil pun ada di ingatan seorang Park Jimin. Ia bisa saja sebenarnya orang perhatian yang baik.

"Siapa namamu?"

Yang ditanya terkejut, ia mengerjap beberapa kali. "Yoongi," jawabannya terdengar ragu. "S–saya Min Yoongi, Tuan Park."

"Baiklah Yoongi," Jimin menatap ke luar. "Kau bisa turun terlebih dahulu dan segera masuk."

Dalam hati Yoongi menggerutu karena terlalu terpesona pada sosok di sebelahnya dan tenggelam dalam pikiran tentang orang itu hingga tidak menyadari dirinya sudah tiba di kantor. Ia segera turun dari mobil dan membungkuk sopan setelah berada di luar. "Saya sangat berterima kasih pada tumpangan yang Anda berikan, Pesdir Park."

Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi dari mobil, tersenyum tipis melihat langkahnya yang lucu hingga sosok itu menghilang setelah masuk ke dalam kantor. "Manis," ia menggumam tipis, dalam hati berterima kasih banyak pada Tuhan yang sudah menurunkan hujan dan membuat sosok mungil yang sudah ia perhatikan sejak lama harus menunggu hujan hingga membuatnya bisa menawarkan tumpangan meski hanya beberapa menit.

.

Luar biasa, belum genap satu bulan bekerja dan dia mendapat tumpangan cuma-cuma dari seorang presdir perusahaan. Sungguhan keajaiban yang tak terduga hingga Yoongi harus mencubit lengannya sendiri tidak percaya. Ia mengerling pada sepatu yang ia gunakan tadi dan sudah tertata di rak, itu bukti bahwa yang terjadi bukan sekedar khayalan. Tapi, kenapa bisa? Apa Park Jimin yang dingin itu memang sebenarnya sangat penyayang dan perhatian? Yoongi nyaris gila memikirkan alasan seorang CEO Park's House rela memberikan tumpangan pada sosok miskin sepertinya, bahkan membiarkan lantai mobilnya basah dan memberi sepatu yang seharusnya untuk adiknya.

Ia masih ingat aroma menyenangkan dengan udara cukup hangat dibandingkan dinginnya udara luar di dalam mobil presdirnya, juga senyuman tipis dari sosok itu yang menyerahkan sepatu padanya seperti memberi minuman dingin; seperti bukan barang mahal yang diberikan padanya.

Suara gemerisik dari luar membuat Yoongi menoleh, menemukan sosok Seokjin dengan _coat_ coklat _caramel_ yang selalu ia banggakan tengah melepas sepatu dan menatanya di rak. Seokjin pulang lebih malam hari ini yang Yoongi simpulkan karena pekerjaannya hari ini butuh waktu lebih lama.

Seokjin adalah model, belum benar-benar terkenal tapi sudah mendapat kontrak dua tahun dengan perusahaan Hoseok. Yoongi yang mengenalkan Seokjin pada sahabatnya itu, dan entah bagaimana Hoseok tertarik membuat Seokjin menjadi model perusahaan. Tubuh Seokjin bisa dibilang _body goals_ karena tubuhnya tinggi, kaki jenjang, leher kurus yang menarik, perut dengan _eleven abs_ , pinggul proposional hingga tubuhnya membentuk S–line, tidak lupa wajahnya yang cantik seperti tuan putri dengan bibir penuh yang menggoda dan mata selalu membentuk lengkungan indah tiap tertawa. Yoongi dengan senang hati mengaku dirinya akan iri setengah mati pada sahabatnya itu jika ia bukan sahabatnya.

Hoseok masuk dengan wajah kelelahan dan senyuman tipis terukir untuk ia tujukan pada Yoongi. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepas _coat_ dan menggantungkannya ke tempat _coat_ itu biasa menggantung. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Yoongi sambil meluruskan kakinya ke meja. "Apa Hoseok menghadiahimu sepatu baru lagi?" Ia bertanya setelah merebut remot di tangan Yoongi dan tidak mendapatkan perlawanan apapun.

Kening Yoongi mengerut, berpikir sejanak kemudian menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Tidak?" Seokjin membeo dengan mata mengerjap bingung, ia melirik sebentar Yoongi setelah kemudian fokus bada televisi yang kini menunjukkan acara drama yang selama dua minggu ini sudah ia ikuti. "Lalu sepatu hitam dengan logo Park's House itu dari siapa? Kau membelinya sendiri?"

"O–oh, itu…," ia terlihat gugup menyadari sepatu yang Seokjin masuk. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Anggap saja aku membelinya sendiri."

"Itu keren," Seokjin terkekeh, ibu jarinya ia acungkan pada Yoongi. "Aku tidak tahu kau punya selera tentang sepatu hak tinggi, biasanya yang kau beli sekedar converse atau vans. Semua hak tinggi bermerek yang kau milik pasti dari Hoseok."

Yoongi terkekeh canggung, mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Begitulah. Yuju membuatku belajar sedikit tentang sepatu untuk gadis sepertiku."

Tanpa curiga apapun Seokjin mengangguk, ia tersenyum. "Senang mengetahui dirimu sudah mulai menyadari bahwa sepatu dengan hak tidak buruk."

Seandainya kau tahu itu pemberian bosku, apa kau percaya, Seokjin-ah? Yoongi membatin dalam hati, dengan diam memperhatikan Seokjin yang seperti biasa membersihkan wajah tanpa cermin di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi meski satu matanya tengah dibersihkan; menonton drama atau apapun yang ditayangkan dengan mata satu.

"Omong-omong, Yoongi," Seokjin bersuara setelah wajahnya yang tertumpuk _make up_ kini bersih dan ia terlihat lebih polos daripada mata tajam dan bibir bergradasi merah dan _hot pink_. Ia memperhatikan sosok Yoongi dari atas ke bawah, "aku pikir sekarang kau jadi lebih feminim. Kau jatuh cinta pada laki-laki penyuka perempuan sejati?" Ia tertawa setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

Yang ditanya mengerut heran sambil terkekeh kecil, "benarkah? Aku hanya mengikuti gaya teman satu kantorku berpakaian."

Seokjin mengangguk paham, ia tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Yoongi. "Kau tahu, tubuh mungilmu sangat pantas dengan hal-hal feminim seumuran gadis _high school_. Cobalah menggunakan sepatu berhak yang membuat kakimu terlihat lebih panjang, kau akan jauh lebih cantik."

Yoongi mendengung kecil, "aku tidak terlalu senang dengan _heels_ , menganggu."

" _Heels_ tidak semenganggu itu," Seokjin tertawa kecil. Mengingat profesinya yang sebagai model tentu saja bukan hal yang memberatkan jika ia menggunakan _heels_ , tapi Yoongi adalah gadis _tomboy_ yang tidak pernah senang berurusan dengan sepatu berhak meski tubuhnya tidak bisa dikatakan tinggi, satu-satunya yang ia gunakan dan bisa menambah sedikit tingginya hanya sepatu dengan sol tebal.

Yoongi tersenyum, kakinya mengelus betisnya yang masih terasa pegal karena ternyata _heels_ yang diberikan Jimin tadi siang lumayan tinggi dibandingkan sepatu pemberian Hoseok yang biasanya. "Aku pikir aku tidak bisa dengan sesuatu semacam itu," ia terkekeh kecil.

"Kau akan biasa nanti, kau bisa meminjam sepatuku kalau kau mau mulai mencoba."

"Sepatumu?" Suara Yoongi seperti tidak percaya dengan nada geli di dalamnya. "Pertama, sepatumu itu punya ukuran lebih besar dari sepatuku, dan kedua sepatumu semuanya tinggi hingga aku yang melihatnya pun pegal."

"Tinggi?" Kening Seokjin mengerut dan memberi tatapan tidak setuju pada pernyataan sahabatnya. "Yang benar saja, Yoongi. Memang kakimu selemah itu?"

"Otot betisku tidak pernah bisa menerima hal semacam itu, Seokjin-ah."

Seokjin tertawa kecil, mengangguk paham mengingat temannya memang tidak punya hubungan baik dengan sepatu hak tinggi sejak lama. "Terserah kau juga, aku yakin pasti cepat atau lambat kau akan terbiasa dengan sepatu berhak."

.

.

.

Yoongi melihat lagi sosok Jimin di kantor—seperti biasa, sosok itu melangkah dengan wajah tenang yang sangat tampan lewat eskalator. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana si pemilik perusahaan memilih naik lewat eskalator daripada _lift_ , tapi juga bersyukur sepenuh hati karena sosok itu yang lebih memilih eskalator dan membuatnya jadi sering mendapati pemandangan indah tiap pagi.

Ia masih teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang membuatnya bisa berada dalam satu mobil yang sama dengan sosok itu, bertanya-tanya bagaimana wajahnya diingat oleh sosok Jimin padahal baru dua kali mereka benar-benar bersitatap. Pertama bertemu dengan si presiden direkturnya adalah saat menyerahkan berkas yang tidak bisa Yuju berikan, itu pun bisa bertemu karena Jimin tengah di luar dan mengobrol bersama sekretarisnya. Yang ke dua karena tengah ada rapat pemasaran dan sosok itu masuk ke ruang rapat untuk mengecek, selagi memiliki waktu ruang dan ingin melihat kerja para _manager_ dan divisi katanya. Hanya sesederhana itu, tapi cukup untuk membuat sosok itu teringat padanya, sungguhan hal luar biasa baginya. Ia jadi nampak sangat pantas menjadi seorang presiden sebuah perusahaan sebesar Park's House.

"Yoongi," Yuju memanggil, menyenggol lengannya kurus Yoongi dengan nada suara geli. "Kau melamun. Apa Presdir Park setempan itu?"

Yoongi mengerjap, menatap bingung Yuju dengan mata sipit yang melebar lucu. "Aku tidak melamun," ia mengelak.

"Kau terlihat melamun," yang lebih tinggi bersikeras, terkekeh kecil melihat temannya yang merengut memberi penolakan. "Tidak masalah kau jatuh cinta padanya, asal siap patah hati saja."

Ia menoleh tiba-tiba pada Yuju, nyaris membuat orang itu melonjak karena terkejut. "Yuju!" Matanya memberi tatapan lebar yang manis, "apa Presdir Park punya ingatan yang baik? Apa dia mengingat wajahmu dengan baik?"

Yuju terlihat berpikir, mencoba menggali ingatannya tentang Tuan Park yang tampan. Ia kemudian menggeleng kecil. "Tidak juga. Dia kenal aku Yuju, tapi tidak dengan mudah mengingat wajahku saat awal bekerja di sini."

"Iya? Butuh berapa lama?"

"Dua bulan?" Yuju masih tetap berpikir. "Aku kurang yakin, tapi dia tidak bisa benar-benar mengingatku saat awal aku bekerja."

Kening Yoongi mengerut, matanya yang tadi penuh rasa penasaran kini berubah menjadi tatapan bingung. "Dua bulan ya?"

Jika Yuju perlu waktu dua bulan, lalu kenapa dirinya dengan mudah diingat Presdir Park padahal belum genap dua minggu? Apa karena tubuhnya yang kecil? Atau wajahnya yang tidak semenarik divisi lain? Atau karena dirinya pernah melakukan hal yang tidak ia sadari sudah membuat sosok Jimin itu terus teringat pada wajahnya? Rasanya aneh setelah mengetahui Yuju tidak dengan mudah diingat tapi dirinya lumayan sering. Dia tidak benar-benar bisa menemukan alasan itu, tapi dalam hati terus mempertanyakan dan mencari kemungkinan yang ada.

.

"Yoongi, bisa antarkan berkas ini ke ruang Presdir? Aku ada perlu ke luar dan harus segera ke sana, tidak bisa mengantarnya sendiri. Kau bisa bantu aku 'kan?" Yuju menatap Yoongi penuh permohonan. "Tuah Oh meminta aku merapikannya dan menyerahkan pada Tuan Park tepat waktu yang itu berarti hari ini, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa menyerahkannya. Tolong aku, ya?"

Yoongi mengerjap, melihat map yang di ulurkan Yuju kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk tulus. "Tentu, Yuju-ya. Akan aku antarkan, kau bisa percaya padaku. Hati-hati di jalan, _pai_!"

Yuju menggumamkan banyak kata terima kasih sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Yoongi yang tersenyum manis padanya. Mulutnya terus bergerak untuk mengatakan sampai jumpa dan terima kasih banyak hingga Yoongi tertawa gemas sekaligus sebal.

"Ke ruang Presdir Park," Yoongi menggumam sambil memegang mapnya. "Aku tiba-tiba saja menyesal menerima permintaan tolong Yuju."

Ia mengerling pada jam di dinding. Menemukan angka tiga sudah ditunjuk dengan jari pendek jam dinding. "Bahkan seharusnya aku sudah pulang," ia menghela napas. "Sudalah, ini _kan_ amanah."

Ia menaiki _lift_ menuju lantai tempat Presdir Park berada. Mengingat seharian ini sosok itu tidak terlihat turun dari atas, ia berharap banyak sosok itu sedang berada di ruangannya dan membuatnya hanya bertemu sang sekretaris daripada harus melihat sosoknya yang tengah mengobrol tentang jadwal pada gadis dewasa yang cantik bernama Ahn Heeyeon, yang bekerja sebagai seorang sekretaris pribadi sekaligus pengatur jadwal padat seorang Park Jimin.

Saat suara denting _lift_ berbunyi dan angka pada layar di atas pintu menunjukkan angka tujuh ia segera melangkah ke luar. Sebenarnya ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Jimin memilih lantai tujuh sebagai ruangannya padahal gedung ini memiliki lebih dari sepuluh lantai, pun lebih memilih menggunakan eskalator yang sebenarnya sedikit aneh jika ada di kantor. Normalnya seorang pemilik perusahaan besar akan ada di tempat paling tinggi gendung utamanya, menggunakan _lift_ untuk naik turun bahkan membuat _lift_ khusus untuk dirinya atau orang berkepentingan yang ada perlu dengannya.

Pemikirannya buyar karena suara Heeyeon yang ia kenal menyapa dan tangan kurus itu menyentuh bahunya.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis dengan sedikit canggung karena sudah melamun begitu saja. "Maaf, Heeyeon– _ssi_ ," ia mengulurkan berkas yang di bawanya dengan sedikit canggung. "Yuju memintaku menyerahkan ini, mungkin—"

"Heeyeon-ah," suara seseorang dari sebelah mereka berdua menoleh, menemukan sosok Jimin yang begitu tampan tengah berdiri penuh aura dominan yang mengagumkan. "Oh, kau," ia tersenyum simpul namun terlihat dingin, senyuman khas yang selalu Jimin berikan pada siapa saja. "Menyerahkan berkas?"

Ia mengangguk canggung dengan senyuman gugup yang lucu, Heeyeon dalam hati menahan geli melihat bagaimana Yoongi yang terlihat terpesona pada atasannya. "Saya akan segera pergi. Ini berkas yang Yuju titipkan, Heeyeon– _ssi_ , terima kasih."

"Tunggu," suara itu membuat Yoongi yang sudah berbalik kembali menghadap Jimin. Kaki jenjang dengan balutan celana bahan itu melangkah menghampiri Yoongi, "karena kau membuat Heeyeon memiliki pekerjaan tambahan, jadi aku butuh kau. Temani aku turun lewat _lift_ , ya?"

"Tuan Park," Heeyeon terlihat khawatir, Yoongi bertanya-tanya atas dasar rasa khawatir itu.

Jimin melirik Heeyeon dengan tatapan tenang, "aku ada perlu dan harus aku selesaikan dengan cepat, naik eskalator hanya memperlama. Aku perlu _lift_. Ayo, Yoongi," ia melangkah lebih dulu, meninggalkan Yoongi dengan wajah _blank_ yang berharga.

Heeyeon mendorong lembut bahu Yoongi dan menyadarkannya dari terkesima yang cukup lama. Ia tertawa kecil saat suara terkesiap Yoongi terdengar begitu lucu. "Temani Tuan Park, cepat."

Yoongi mengangguk paham, kemudian membawa langkahnya untuk menghampiri Jimin yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu _lift_.

Mereka berada di ruang yang sama, dengan canggung Yoongi berdiri di pojok dan Jimin di sisi lain memegang pegangan yang ada pada _lift_. Ia terlihat memejamkan mata sambil menggumam sesuatu entah apa yang membuat Yoongi bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang ketakutan begitu?" Ia bermonolog dengan suara lirih, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat suara denting _lift_ berbunyi dan menunjukkan angka satu, Yoongi menepuk bahu Jimin. Jimin terkesiap, ia menatap Yoongi agak panik hingga yang mendapat tatapan melompat ke belakang.

"Oh, sudah ya," Jimin terlihat terbata, mengigit bibirnya sebentar seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan kemudian melangkah agak ragu ke luar.

Yoongi pikir sosok itu pusing karena menaiki _lift_ , jadi dengan kekuatan seadanya ia memegang lengan kekar Jimin dan menuntunnya ke luar. "Hati-hati," ia bersuara penuh peringatan meski sebenarnya orang yang dituntun tidak terlihat akan jatuh.

"Terima kasih," suaranya sekarang lebih tenang, napasnya yang tadi terlihat memburu jadi lebih teratur daripada sebelumnya.

Senyuman dan anggukan tulus Yoongi berikan untuk membalas terima kasih presdirnya. "Sama-sama, hati-hati di jalan Anda, Tuan."

Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin yang melangkah ke luar, menuju mobilnya berada yang sudah menyala sejak awal. Pertanyaan tentang sosok Jimin jadi makin besar. Tentang sosok itu yang mengenali dirinya padahal jelas ia ada di pinggir jalan bahkan saat itu hujan tengah turun, dan sekarang sosok itu yang terlihat ketakutan berada di _lift_ hingga membuatnya minta ditemani; suara khawatir Heeyeon membuat Yoongi menyimpulkan bahwa Jimn dan _lift_ punya hubungan yang tidak baik seperti dirinya dan _high heels_.

"Aku jadi benar-benar ingin tahu tentang Park Jimin sekarang," gumam Yoongi sambil memperhatikan mobil hitam yang sudah sangat ia kenali.

 **To Be Continue…**

* * *

Chapter ini tanpa YoonSeok! Wah, YoonMin udah dapet moment, pegang lengan, di dalam mobil yang sama, gimanaaa? Oke kan? :3

Mungkin Jimin kelihatan baik ya? Haha yeah, aku mau gambarin Jimin jadi sosok yang baik tapi dingin, ya macam orang yang _cool_ gitu loh. Bukan yang _heartless_ heuhehe

Next chapter mungkin aku bakal berpindah fokus ke Jimin, tapi enggak janji ya. Lagi, mungkin Jimin bakal jadi orang baik yang sedikit pemaksa. Maksudnya, yeah, gitu deh. Lihat aja. Semoga aku gambarin dengan baik deh nanti

Omong-omong, aku galau sendiri nih. Kenapa reviewnya makin lama makin sedikit padahal aku baru jalan dua chapter? :( ke mana kalian semua yang tinggalin komentar huhuhu

Yeah, ya sudah, mungkin segini aja basa-basi aku. Sampai jumpa next chapter! Jangan lupa review yaaa~


	5. Chapter 04

_copyright © 2016 by crownacre_

 **BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

 _ **seperti sebuah dosa yang manis**_

 _Park Jimin and Min Yoongi fanfiction_

 **[ NOTE ]**

Terinspirasi dari beberapa karya semacam novel berseri Passionate of Love karya Santhy Agatha atau mungkin Fifty Shades Trilogy atau drama Her Lovely Heels atau entah apapun yang pernah aku baca atau tonton; bahkan mungkin dari fiksi di AFF atau FFN atau manapun yang (juga) pernah aku baca.

 **[ WARNING ]**

OOC for all cast maybe ; GS for some cast ; T+ to M Rated

Terdapat beberapa kalimat kasar dan dirty talk yang mungkin akan menganggu

* * *

Jimin masuk ke dalam mobil dan menemukan sosok Taehyung memberi senyuman lebar padanya, ia menghela napas kemudian. "Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu," gumamnya setelah menyuruh sang sopir menjalankan mobil.

Taehyung yang ada di sebelah Jimin menggeleng maklum dengan senyuman, "bukan masalah. Sulit turun lewat _lift_ , 'kan? Heeyeon pasti sangat khawatir dan sempat menolak ajakanmu menemaninya turun."

"Sayangnya aku tidak turun dengan Heeyeon," senyuman penuh makna itu terukir di bibir Jimin.

Jawaban Jimin membuat kening Taehyung mengerut, matanya memicing penuh tanya pada sosok di sebelahnya. "Lalu, kau turun sendiri? Dengan gamangmu yang konyol soal _lift_ itu? Tanpa merasa khawatir akan ini–itu?"

"Tidak," Jimin menggeleng sambil mempertahankan senyuman. "Aku meminta pegawaiku menemaniku. Lumayan, dia manis."

"Hah?" Mulut Taehyung menganga tidak percaya, matanya pun nyalang penuh tanda tanya pada sosok di sebelahnya. Dalam hati ia mulai penuh rasa ingin tahu berlebih pada sosok di sebelahnya. "Sejak kapan kau memikirkan gadis cantik?"

"Tidak pernah."

"Lalu kenapa kau—"

"Tapi Yoongi pengecualian," bibir itu menyeringai misterius, menimbulkan jutaan pernyataan lebih banyak pada pikiran dan hati Taehyung. Jimin sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil melihat teman baiknya kini memasang ekspresi _blank_ yang _priceless_ ; lucu sekaligus tolol.

"Jadi orang yang kau mintai aku cari tahu itu orang yang kau sukai?" Suara Taehyung kini menjadi menyelidik, penuh rasa penasaran dan menuntun jawaban yang pasti meski sebenarnya tanpa ditanya pun pasti apa yang ia pikirkan benar; Jimin benar-benar sosok yang _obvious_.

Mata sipit itu menatap tajam sosok Taehyung, memberi seringaian yang kini terlihat begitu seksi. "Kau tahu jawabannya, Taehyung-ah."

"aku pikir dia salah satu kekasih atau apalah dari _lawanmu_ , ternyata dia orang yang menarik hatimu? Hebat, aku pikir seleramu setara dengan Park Jiyeon atau mungkin Hwang Miyoung yang dengan jelas menyukaimu."

Jimin menggeleng sambil mendecak. "Mereka cantik, seksi, juga terlihat pas di bawahku. Sialnya mereka tidak menggetarkan hatiku."

"Tapi Min Yoongi hanya orang di kelas sosial bawah," Taehyung mencibir, melempar asal map yang ada di tangannya untuk mendarat di paha Jimin. "Itu yang berhasil aku dapat dari Yoongi. Kelas sosial rendah sedikit sulit didapatkan, ia tidak banyak punya data di tempat aku biasa mencari informasi."

Kekehan kecil Jimin cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa ia merasa puas dan berterima kasih atas usaha Taehyung. Ia membuka isi map yang diserahkan, menemukan beberapa data tentang Yoongi yang sekiranya sudah ia tahu setelah melihat isi data diri saat sosok itu mendaftar kekantornya, selebihnya yang belum ia tahu sebelumnya hanya tentang teman tinggalnya yang benama Kim Seokjin dan teman sangat dekat bernama Jung Hoseok.

"Jung Hoseok?" Jimin membeo saat melihat nama yang tertulis terasa tidak asing. "Aku seperti mengenali nama itu."

"Kolega bisnismu," Taehyung menjawab santai. "Dia pemilik perusahaan berjalan di bidang hiburan yang lumayan sukses."

"Sungguhan hanya teman dekat atau mereka terlihat punya hubungan khusus?"

"Yang aku dengar Jung Hoseok adalah _gay_ dan kekasihnya bernama Lee Jihoon pemilik _café_ dengan nama Seventeen."

"Kau juga mencari tahu tentang sahabatnya?"

"Ya, supaya aku bisa menjawab kerutan penuh tanya di kening tidak berhargamu."

"Wow," Jimin mengangkat alisnya sebentar lalu tertawa kecil. "Kau selalu tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku menyukaimu, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pernyataan Jimin yang menggelikan di telinganya. "Sialnya aku masih sangat menyukai Jeon Jungkook, Tuan Park yang terhormat. Dadanya lebih seksi daripada dada ratamu."

"Hebat," Jimin tertawa kecil, ia menutup map yang ada di tangan lalu meletakkannya kembali. "Kau bahkan sudah melihat dadanya sebelum kalian menikah."

Bahu Taehyung terangkat dengan cuek, "aku berani jamin jika kau berhasil mendapatkan Yoongi, satu ciuman akan membawa kalian ke ranjang."

"Aku lebih suka ide itu jika kau ganti dengan sofa."

.

Jimin melangkah tergesa untuk sekedar segera sampai di ruangannya. Ia nyaris beberapa kali menabrak karyawannya dan menggumam maaf tanpa beban meski sudah membuat beberapa barang yang mereka bawa terjatuh.

Pagi ini ia berniat untuk ambil libur karena semalam melakukan kegiatan penting di luar kantor untuk membuat kesepakatan dengan seseorang dari luar Korea yang mengatakan waktunya tinggal malam ini sebelum terbang kembali ke tempatnya tinggal. Sialnya Heeyeon menelepon dan mengatakan seorang gadis bernama Kim Seolhyun terus meneriakinya dan bertanya di mana Jimin.

Saat ia melewati lorong sempit, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang berjalan ke luar dari ruang foto kopi. Tubuh mungil orang yang ditabraknya jatuh begitu saja hingga kertas-kertas di tangannya berserakan bersama pekikannya yang tertahan. Jimin bisa mendengar suara mengaduh dan cukup untuk membuatnya melihat siapa korban tabrakannya.

Ia menemukan Yoongi dengan setelan kemeja _peach_ yang manis, rok putih tulang, juga sepatu tanpa hak warna coklat. Ia terlihat menawan meski posisinya mengenaskan. Saat melihat mata sipit itu menubruk penglihatannya, Jimin segera menyadarkan diri dari kekaguman dan mengulurkan tangan untuk sekedar memberi bantuan sederhana dengan imbuhan pertanyaan 'apa kau baik-baik saja' yang cukup untuk membuat Yoongi mengangguk.

"Maaf tidak bisa membantu," Jimin menggumam penuh rasa bersalah karena membuat Yoongi harus memungut sendiri dan mengatur kertas yang berceceran di lantai karena ulahnya. Ia berlalu begitu saja setelah Yoongi mengangguk dan memberi senyuman ditambah jawaban 'bukan masalah' setulus mungkin. Sesekali melirik sosok itu sebelum akhirnya matanya tidak cukup hebat untuk kembali mendapati sosok Yoongi di pantulan matanya.

Setibanya di depan ruangannya, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat lurus sepanjang punggung dengan cocktail dress warna hitam yang pada bahunya berlubang memperlihatkan bentuk indah bahu sempit itu. Mata bulat itu terlihat tajam menantang Heeyeon yang terlihat kalang-kabut dan bibir gadis itu merengut yang sesekali diberi gerutuan-gerutuan tidak jelas. Dalam hati Jimin mendesah keras, membatin bagaimana gadis dengan riasan luar biasa menawan itu membuat kacau ruangannya dengan pekikannya yang menjengkelkan.

"Jimin!" Gadis itu memekik riang, ia memasang wajah cerah seperti bulan purnama penuh dengan bibir merekah, berubah total dari penampilannya tadi yang sibuk menggerutu pada sosok cantik Heeyeon yang menunduk bingung. Dengan langkahnya yang anggun ia menghampiri Jimin, memberi ekspresi merajuk yang harus Jimin akui cukup mengusik hatinya untuk merangkul dan bertanya ada apa dengan suara lembut. Gadis itu kemudian menuding sosok Heeyeon penuh penghakiman, "sekretarismu itu benar-benar menjengkelkan! Aku memintanya untuk menyuruhmu kemari, tapi ia terus mengatakan dirimu tidak bisa. Buktinya? Lihat! Kau bahkan di sini sekarang."

Bisa dilihat Heeyeon menghela napas, ia memberi senyuman maklum pada sosok Seolhyun yang memang selalu seperti itu. Bersyukur sepenuh hati karena wajah cantik itu membuat emosinya tertahan dan tidak meledak untuk meneriaki atau bahkan menjambak rambut yang nampak lembut itu. Jimin sendiri meringis kecil merasa bersalah pada Heeyeon karena sudah membuatnya repot dengan sosok Seolhyun.

"Hey," Jimin memanggil dengan suara tenang, matanya mengerling pada Seolhyun yang sibuk merengek seperti anak kecil. "Aku sungguhan lelah semalam, benar-benar berniat untuk tidak pergi ke kantor barang setengah hari saja. Sayangnya telepon dari Heeyeon dan mengatakan seorang monster cantik sudah merusak ruang kerjaku dengan rengekannya cukup untuk membuatku ngebut pergi kemari. Kau mau apa lagi, huh?"

"Oh astaga, Park Jimin," Seolhyun terkekeh kecil. "Maaf membuatmu tidak bisa istirahat, aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Aku tidak bisa melihat penyesalan di matamu," Jimin berkomentar sambil menyingkirkan rangkulan Seolhyun pada lengannya. Ia melirik Seolhyun kembali, "kenapa lagi? Bertengkar dengan _eomma_? Kali ini yang punya _ku_ atau punya _mu_?"

Seolhyun tertawa kembali, membuat matanya tenggelam setengah di balik kelopaknya. " _eomma_ - _mu_ benar-benar membuatku meradang!" Ia memekik jengkel, setengah menggerutu. "Kenapa dia begitu menyayangi Jihyo sedangkan aku selalu dikomentari ini itu, huh?"

"Karena kau kakaknya," Jimin menanggapi santai.

Seolhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "ini kenapa aku bersyukur tidak mengganti marga dengan Park."

" _Eoh_ ," Jimin mengangguk dengan senyuman. "Aku juga bersyukur kau tetap mempertahankan Kim-mu itu. Kalau kau berubah menjadi Park, bisa-bisa kau berubah menjadi kakakku daripada mantan teman sekelas."

Kali ini Seolhyun tertawa keras, mengeluarkan suara tawa dengan jemari lentiknya menutup mulut dengan anggun. Ia kembali membuat matanya melengkung meski tidak menghasilkan _eyes-smile_ berharga. "Aku juga takut kalau aku menjadi kakakmu, tidak ada kesempatan buatku menggodamu lagi."

"Sial," tawa Jimin menyusul kekehan Seolhyun. "Sekarang katakan apa maumu, Hyunari."

"Sepatu," mata indah dengan _lens_ coklat terang yang membuat jaring-jaring indah di sana mengerling pada kakinya. "Sepatuku sudah rusak dua pasang dan aku pikir Park Jimin mau membelikanku sepatu baru seperti yang ia lakukan pada Park Jihyo beberapa hari lalu."

"Oh," mulut Jimin membentuk huruf _O_ dan kemudian mengangguk mengerti. "Mall hari ini?"

"Yap! Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak," Jimin tersenyum ringan. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

.

Seolhyun melangkahkan kakinya tanpa beban setelah turun dari _lift_ , tangannya menggenggam satu cup kopi hangat yang tadi ia bawa dari ruangan Jimin dengan gelas kardus warna putih dan lambang Park's House yang menghias di bagian tengahnya. Matanya mengedar, mencari seseorang dan tersenyum cerah setelah melihat sosok yang ia cari tengah melangkah tergesa.

Ia menghampiri sosok itu. Sialnya karena ia yang tidak cukup baik dalam memperhitungkan langah, tubuhnya menabrak sosok itu dan membuat kopinya tumpah. Tumpah begitu saja, menodai _dress_ hitamnya juga sepatu warna senada, bahkan membuat lantai itu kini basah dan ada genangan coklat air. Ia memekik saat rasa panas kopi mengenai sebagian tubuhnya dan setengah mendesis karena rasa terbakar sedikit melukai kulitnya meski tidak benar-benar panas.

Seolhyun menatap sosok yang tadi ia hampiri, menemukan kopinya menodai rok warna putih tulang hingga nodanya terlihat begitu merusak keindahan. Sosok itu terbelalak tidak percaya, ia kemudian membungkuk penuh rasa bersalah pada Seolhyun dan menggumamkan banyak kata maaf setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Seolhyun merengut, _dress_ berharganya jadi kotor meski warnanya tidak benar-benar terlihat rusak. Ia menatap kesal pada Yoongi setelah sebelumnya mendengus, "jangan meminta maaf saja!" Suaranya terdengar galak, bibirnya masih tetap merengut.

Semua orang yang melihat itu sedikit menahan napas, berpura-pura mengerjakan sesuatu meski matanya tetap mengerling pada Yoongi dan Seolhyun. Dalam hati berdoa penuh pada keselamatan Yoongi daripada harus didepak begitu saja karena kemarahan Seolhyun mendapati pakaiannya terluka oleh kopi.

" _Dress_ -ku kotor," Seolhyun bersuara kembali, matanya menelusuri Yoongi dari atas ke bawah. "Ah, jangan menunduk begitu!" Ia kembali mengeluarkan suara galaknya. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab—uhm…."

"Yoongi," Yoongi menjawab lirih. "Nama saya Yoongi, Nona."

"Yeah, Yoongi. Baiklah, kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Y–ya," ia mengangguk patuh. "Saya harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa, Nona?"

"Temani aku berjalan-jalan di mall mungkin?" Bibir Seolhyun kini mengembang penuh senyum, membiarkan matanya membuat bentuk sederhana yang indah pada matanya.

Yoongi hampir saja terlonjak kaget dengan mata nyalang tidak percaya, ia menatap bingung gadis cantik di hadapannya yang kini memberi senyum lebar dan nampak mengerikan dalam posisinya yang seperti ini. "Tapi saya harus—"

"Jimin bosnya dan aku saudaranya!" Seolhyun tersenyum lebih lebar, matanya membulat penuh permohonan agar Yoongi mau ikut dengannya. "Kalau ada yang menyalahkanmu, suruh ia datang ke Jimin. Ya? Ayolah! Lihat, rok putihmu yang berharga pun kotor karena kopi. Kenapa tidak kita membeli baru? Ayo! Kita bisa memakai baju kembar kalau kau mau."

"N–Nona…," Yoongi terlihat ragu, matanya mengedar dan menemukan tatapan takjub atau apapun itu yang terlihat tidak percaya pada nasib Yoongi yang terlihat pada posisi aman. "Pekerjaan saya harus—"

"Aku anggap kau setuju!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Seolhyun menarik tubuh Yoongi dan membawanya pergi ke luar kantor lewat _lift_. Terus mengabaikan kalimat penolakan yang Yoongi berikan, bahkan menyela kata-katanya dengan obrolan tidak berguna.

"Hai Jimin!" Seolhyun menyapa sosok Jimin yang terlihat duduk jengah di bangku belakang saat ia membuka pintu dengan tangan menggenggam pergelangan Yoongi. "Aku bawa pesananmu," bisiknya lirih pada telinga lelaki itu. "Kau seharusnya terkejut."

Seolhyun memaksa Yoongi duduk di tengah dan membuat sosok itu berada di sebelah Jimin. Ini kali kedua ia berada di mobil mewah ini, mendapati bagian depannya yang longgar dengan meja kecil ada di hadapannya. Ini limo, Yoongi baru menyadarinya setelah masuk ke dalam dan dengan iseng mencari tahu jenis limo. Ia menggumam kagum karena rasanya benar-benar luar biasa bisa menaiki limo seperti ini.

Ada hal yang membuat Yoongi bertanya-tanya, mendapati langit-langit kendaraan yang ia naiki terlihat seperti langit malam penuh bintang dan ternyata jendelanya yang gelap bisa menjadi gemerlap membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin harus membuat mobilnya jadi seperti berada di luar angkasa padahal ia bisa membuat desain jauh lebih unik dan mahal seperti berada dalam sebuah tempat dengan segala hal lengkap di dalam daripada bagian depan yang terlihat lapang tanpa diisi apapun kecuali karpet beludu yang terlihat lembut terbentang. Seperti sengaja membuat limo kecil ini jadi seperti sebuah ruangan kurang isi daripada ruangan elegan yang mahal.

"Yoongi," Seolhyun bersuara, ia terlihat tengah mengganti sepatu dan matanya mengerling pada sosok di sebelahnya yang terlihat gugup. Kekehan kecil lolos dari mulutnya, juga senyuman sederhana sekedar untuk memaklumi sifatnya yang sepertinya sedikit pemalu. "Maaf membuat sepatumu basah. Beruntung Jihyo selalu meninggalkan sepatunya di mobil Jimin, jadi mungkin kau bisa menggunakan sepatu Jihyo sementara waktu selama pergi denganku. Tidak masalah 'kan?"

Yoongi terlihat menimang setelah Seolhyun duduk dengan tegap dan membuat sepatu yang ia ambil tadi berada di depan kaki Yoongi. Itu sepatu yang luar biasa indah, Yoongi nyaris memekik kagum melihat penampilan sepatu dengan _heels_ yang menawan. _Heels_ kurus dengan bagian depan yang akan menutupi jemarinya juga pita manis seukuran ibu jari menghiasi bagian depannya, warnyanya _naked_ yang begitu menarik dan membuatnya tergiur mencoba. Ia meringis kecil, mendapati dorongan —atau mungkin paksaan— dari Seolhyun, ia pun mengikuti kemauannya. Melepas sepatunya yang basah dan menggantinya dengan sepatu warna _naked_ yang cantik luar biasa.

"Itu indah!" Seolhyun memekik riang, mengagumi bagaimana kaki Yoongi terlihat sangat cocok dengan sepatu itu. Warna kulitnya yang benar-benar putih membuat warna _naked_ itu terlihat sedikit bohong. Kaki putihnya membuat sepatu itu terlihat lebih gelap dan jadi lebih menarik daripada terkesan tidak memakai sepatu. Dalam hati memuji Tuhan sepenuh hati karena menciptakan sosok dengan kulit yang begitu menawan seperti Yoongi. "Jihyo pasti iri pada ide kau menggunakan sepatunya, aku berani bertaruh."

Jimin terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Seolhyun, "kau harusnya merahasiakan itu dari Jihyo jika tidak mau terkena amukannya."

"Aku akan menjaga rahasia dengan baik," Seolhyun memasak ekspresi serius, jarinya kemudian menuding Jimin. "Tapi kau benar-benar ember bocor menjengkelkan, Park Jimin!"

"Aku hanya membuka buku. Salahkan gen cerdas keluargaku, jadi dengan hanya memberi kode pun dia akan paham maknanya tanpa menjelaskan secara terang-terangan."

"Tsk, sombong. Dasar juara satu menjengelkan," Seolhyun mencibir. Ia kemudian beralih pada sosok Yoongi. "Nah, Yoongi, aku harap kau mau menjadi asistenku hari ini karena kau sudah membuat kopi tumpah pada _dress_ -ku. Tenang, aku akan tetap memberi bayaran padamu karena ini. Aku akan mengganti rokmu yang kotor, juga akan membeli baju kembar untuk kau dan aku. Menyenangkan, 'kan?"

Yoongi terkejut mendengar apa yang akan diberikan Seolhyun, ia kemudian menggeleng penuh penolakkan. "Tidak perlu, Nona. Aku bisa membeli rok putih lain sendiri, tidak perlu repot-repot. Saya hanya akan menemani Anda," ujarnya tulus dengan senyuman tipis yang menenangkan.

"Kau khawatir soal harga?" Jimin menyela, cukup untuk membuat Seolhyun meliriknya dan Yoongi menunduk. "Jangan menakutkan hal macam itu. Kau bahkan boleh meminta apa yang kau mau kalau memang benar-benar menginginkannya, Seolhyun pasti tidak akan keberatan. Uangnya terlalu banyak untuk dirinya sendiri."

Seolhyun tertawa sarkastis, "ya, benar. Uang di kartu kredit ini memang tidak cukup untuk diriku sendiri karena ini kartu kreditmu."

Dalam hati Yoongi menghela napas berat, membatin kenapa ia begitu sering berurusan dengan orang kelebihan uang.

.

Jimin bersumpah akan membuat Yoongi menggunakan _heels_ dan melepas semua _flat shoes_ karena ternyata kaki kurus itu terlihat begitu pas dengan sepatu tinggi. Tubuhnya jadi terlihat makin kurus dan terlihat begitu menarik untuk dipeluk meski dari belakang. Ia baru tahu ternyata Yoongi dan sepatu tinggi seindah itu karena, yeah, dia tadi hanya melihat saat sosok itu duduk, tidak benar-benar menggunakan sepatunya. Betisnya yang berbentuk membuat Jimin berpikir bahwa mungkin Yoongi tidak senang menggunakan _heels_ karena dia ingin menjaga keindahan kakinya yang luar biasa. Tapi ia dan _heels_ benar-benar seperti sebuah takdir, jadi Jimin bertekad akan membuat Yoongi menggunakan _heels_ tiap ia melihat sosok itu. Mungkin Seolhyun harus terus berada di dekatnya untuk melancarkan usahanya mendekati Yoongi.

"Jimin, jangan melamun!" Seolhyun mengenggol lengan Jimin dengan sengaja, menyadarkan lelaki itu dari lamunan dan menemukan Yoongi yang terkekeh kecil melihat Seolhyun menggerutu.

"Kalian terlihat akrab," ia berkomentar setelah melihat Yoongi sudah mengganti pakaiannya yang tadi penuh noda kopi jadi sebuah _dress_ putih berlengan pendek namun transparan pada bagian lengan hingga atas dadanya juga renda hitam pada ujung bawahnya. Sementara Seolhyun di sebelahnya menggunakan _dress_ serupa dengan warna putih yang berubah merah, ia terlihat seksi karena tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi membuat pahanya jadi lebih banyak terlihat dibanding Yoongi yang hanya satu perempatnya saja.

"Tentu!" Seolhyun menjawab dengan senyuman riang. "Meski tidak secerdas Park Jimin, aku terlahir dengan jiwa sosialisasi yang harus ditiru sosok anti–sosial sepertimu."

"Kau tidak terlihat _tidak_ cerdas," Yoongi menanggapi dengan suara lirih dan senyum tipis yang manis. "Sarkastismu tepat, itu terlihat benar-benar cerdas."

"Hey!" Jimin dan Seolhyun bersuara bersamaan dengan nada yang berbeda. Jika suara Jimin terdengar seperti protes, Seolhyun justru terdengar seperti rasa senang.

"Tunggu," Jimin memijat pangkal hidungnya, ia menatap sebentar Seolhyun kemudian menghela napas setelah matanya berpindah pada Yoongi. "Aku baru kali ini melihat seseorang memuji Seolhyun, sungguh. Kau benar-benar orang baik."

"Orang sering memujiku karena aku cantik," Seolhyun menimpali dengan suara cuek.

"Ya, Seolhyun memang cantik," Yoongi tersenyum kembali. Mau bagaimanapun, tubuh indah Seolhyun dan bentuk wajah yang menarik tentu terlihat jelas pada gadis itu. Cantik dan menarik.

Seolhyun bertepuk tangan penuh kemenangan. "Lihat! Aku mendapat _double strike_ tentang pujian! Ini benar-benar _strike_ membahagiakan daripada yang kau lakukan. Omong-omong, Yoongi, kau benar-benar manis! Aku tidak menyangka kau lebih tua dariku."

Yoongi tersenyum malu-malu, ia mengangguk kecil kemudian. "Benarkah? Terima kasih, Seolhyun-ah."

Seolhyun tersenyum ringan, "tentu, Yoongi-ya. Ayo, kita lanjutkan jalan-jalan!"

 **TBC.**

* * *

Hai! Aku kembali dengan chapter empat. Woah—Seolhyun! Aku awalnya mau masukin dia jadi pemeran penggoda, tapi tiba-tiba terlintas ide buat bikin dia justru yang bikin Jimin dan Yoongi bersatu. Ah, aku mau buat semua cepat jadi aku pikir penganggu justru bikin apa-apa jadi lama, kan?

Oh, aku lagi UTS minggu ini, pun minggu depan aku ada study tour. Aku pikir aku bakal sulit update karena, yeah, bahkan hari ini pun aku susah payah cari waktu di sela belajarku. Beruntung besok pelajarannya enggak terlalu sulit, jadi aku coba selesaiin ini. Yey! Apa ada yang mulai bisa tebak ceritanya? Hebat! Aku sendiri belum bener-bener bisa tebak ceritanya hahahaha

Ah, ya, aku pikir segini aja mungkin ya? Aku bener-bener makasih sama semua yang rela luangin waktu buat baca, review, dan fav atau bahkan follow fiksi ini. Aku seneng lihat komentar kalian yang semua isinya dukungan buat kelanjutan ini dan itu berarti aku cukup baik menyampaikan pesan ceritanya.

Sekarang MinYoon udah deket. Jimin belum bener-bener tunjukin sisi berkuasanya karena yeah, image dia adalah cowok baik dengan jiwa dominan yang besar! Dia bakal dominan habis buat Yoongi yang aku buat submisif di sini hahaha. Dia penurut kan?

Oh astaga aku udah bilang 'segini aja' tapi tetep aja ngomong hahaha. Oke lah, mungkin sekarang saatnya kalan tinggalin review. Sampai ketemu next chapter!


	6. Chapter 05

_copyright © 2016 by crownacre_

 **BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

 _ **seperti sebuah dosa yang manis**_

 _Park Jimin and Min Yoongi fanfiction_

 **[ NOTE ]**

Terinspirasi dari beberapa karya semacam novel berseri Passionate of Love karya Santhy Agatha atau mungkin Fifty Shades Trilogy atau drama Her Lovely Heels atau entah apapun yang pernah aku baca atau tonton; bahkan mungkin dari fiksi di AFF atau FFN atau manapun yang (juga) pernah aku baca.

 **[ WARNING ]**

OOC for all cast maybe ; GS for some cast ; T+ to M Rated

Terdapat beberapa kalimat kasar dan dirty talk yang mungkin akan menganggu

* * *

Yoongi tengah menata buku yang berjejer di rak sambil sesekali menyenandungkan musik yang terputar di otaknya. Ia menggumamkan nama buku yang ada di tangannya dengan mata mengedar untuk melihat mana pasangan buku di tangannya. Akhir-akhir ini toko buku ramai, sudah menjelang ujian dan Yoongi pikir siswa sekolah benar-benar butuh referensi untuk belajar dan mendapat ilmu lebih banyak. Ia jadi teringat betapa menjengkelkan gurunya dulu dengan soal sulit dipecahkan karena tidak ada dalam buku paketnya.

Saat ia sudah selesai dengan rak yang paling berantakan, ia pun mencoba mengecek bagian lain yang mungkin tetap perlu dirapikan. Ia melangkah pada buku bacaan membosankan dengan sampul yang mungkin tidak akan menarik perhatian orang, siapa yang berpikir ingin membuatnya berantakan padahal menyetuh saja tidak minat?

"O– _omona_!" Yoongi memekik kaget saat melihat seseorang bersandar pada rak dengan buku bersampul putih polos dan hanya ada judul di depannya. Ia tidak pernah melihat orang berada di barisan buku ini, jadi mungkin ia agak kaget dan tidak menyangka menemukan sosok berjas hitam dengan celana bahan bersandar di sana.

Sosok yang membuat Yoongi terkejut itu mendongak, alisnya terangkat sambil memasang ekspresi _ada apa_ yang tampan. "Kau juga bekerja di sini?" Sosok itu bersuara setelah menutup buku di tangannya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam rak kembali. Ia mengerling pada Yoongi, memasang wajah dingin yang tenang namun benar-benar menarik.

"Presdir Park—," Yoongi agak gugup menyadari sosok yang berada di hadapannya adalah atasannya, apalagi sempat melakukan reaksi terkejut beberapa menit lalu. "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

Jimin, sosok yang tadi bersandar pad arak, kini memasang senyuman sederhana yang panas. "Aku sedang ingin membeli buku," ujarnya tenang sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi. Matanya menelusuri deretan buku dengan warna polos yang terlihat membosankan. "Ada saran buku yang bisa aku beli?"

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuk ragu sambil terkekeh, "sebenarnya sisi sini bukan bagian saya, tapi kalau Anda meminta saran buku referensi meteri sekolah, saya mungkin bisa membantu Anda."

Jimin tertawa kecil sambil memegang baku warna hitam dengan tulisan balok putih dalam persegi, dalam hati Yoongi berteriak betapa anehnya selera seorang Park Jimin yang tampan. "Kau lucu juga," ujar Jimin sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian membaca pembukaan buku, suara gumaman lolos dari mulutnya sehingga Yoongi berpikir bahwa Jimin mungkin sedikit aneh tentang selera—ia pernah sekali mencoba membaca buku di deretan ia berada sekarang dan hasilnya ia benar-benar muak dengan isinya; membosankan sekaligus tidak menarik.

"Presdir Park," Yoongi mengiringi langkah Jimin yang sepertinya hanya berminat jalan-jalan dideretan rak tinggi dengan buku berwarna polos sepanjang jalan. "Kenapa Anda di sini?" Ia mendadak merasa bersalah sepenuh hati karena sudah menanyakan hal macam itu karena raut wajah Jimin kini berubah sedikit lebih keras. Bagaimana ia jadi begitu ceroboh menanyakan hal macam itu?

Tapi Jimin tetap tersenyum tipis sekedar untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Yoongi. "Aku sudah bilang aku sedang berjalan-jalan," jawabnya sambil terkekeh kecil. "Lagi pula ini toko milik Jihyo, jadi aku sengaja mampir."

"Jihyo… Nona Park Jihyo?" Yoongi membeo, terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian matanya terbelalak saat menyadari sesuatu. "O–oh, astaga! Apa Nona Jihyo adik Anda?"

Jimin tertawa kecil melihat reaksi lucu Yoongi, ia mengangguk. "Jihyo adik kandungku," ia tersenyum tipis. "Apa ini takdir atau bagaimana? Kenapa bisa kau bekerja di deteran keluargaku?" Ia terkekeh kecil kemudian.

Pipi Yoongi merona, entah kenapa suara tawa Jimin membuatnya sedikit berdegub dan bergetar. Nyaris membuatnya memekik seperti siswa sekolah melihat tawa Jimin yang menggoda hatinya untuk meleleh. "Mungkin ini yang dinamakan _destiny_ , Tuan Park," ia terkekeh kecil mengikuti Jimin.

" _Maja_ ," Jimin mengangguk setuju sambil menahan wajahnya agar sedikit lembut daripada ekspresi biasanya. "Apa itu berarti mungkin saja kau takdirku, Min Yoongi– _ssi_?"

Yoongi yang awalnya masih terkekeh tadi tentu langsung terkejut dan tersedak ludahnya sendiri, ia tergagap dan seperti tidak menyangka pertanyaan seperti itu akan dilontarkan seorang atasannya pada dirinya untuk candaan. Maksud Yoongi—oh astaga! Itu tentu sangat mengejutkan kalau kau mendengar pernyataan seperti itu dari atasanmu yang benar-benar tampan, semua orang tentu mau menjadi takdirnya dan berjodoh dengannya!

"Pre–Presdir Park," ia menunduk malu sambil tertawa canggung. "Presdir pasti bisa mendapatkan yang lebih luar biasa dari saya," ia bersuara ragu. Saat mendongak, ia menemukan alis Jimin yang terangkat seolah menanyakan maksudnya. "O–oh, lupakan. Saya hanya terlalu serius menanggapi candaan Anda."

Jimin tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk paham, ia kemudian mengedarkan matanya untuk melihat ke sekeliling toko. Tubuh Jimin cukup tinggi jadi ia tidak tenggelam di antara rak, matanya bisa mengedar ke mana saja karena tidak ada yang menghalangi pandangannya. Yoongi dalam hati merengut iri karena ia selalu kesulitan untuk mengedar ke sekeliling toko.

"Kau bekerja di sini sampai jam berama, Yoongi– _ssi_?"

Yoongi terkesiap, ia baru saja melamun dan baru menyadari masih ada Jimin di hadapannya. "Oh, saya sampai pukul tujuh, Tuan."

"Pulang sendiri?" Jimin menatap dengan pandangan penasaran yang hebatnya terlihat begitu tampan.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, "saya biasanya berjalan kaki karena apartemen saya lumayan dekat dengan toko ini."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Eo– _eoh_?" Yoongi mengerjap bingung, "Belum… saya biasanya makan di apartemen."

"Ayo kita makan di _café_ seberang," Jimin menunjuk pada _café_ yang terlihat dari toko buku, _café_ yang cukup ramai dan terkadang Yoongi ingin mampir karena aroma kopi dari dalam sana bahkan menyebar ke luar cukup untuk menggoda nafsunya. "Aku traktir."

"Tapi Tuan… pukul tujuh masih satu jam lagi, Presdir Park pasti lelah dan butuh istirahat. Satu jam tentu sangat berarti."

"Tidak juga," ia tersenyum tipis. "Jawab saja, ya atau tidak? Oh, aku tidak suka penolakan omong-omong."

"B–baiklah," ia menjawab dengan ragu. "Saya bisa menemani Anda."

" _Great_ , aku tunggu di luar. Pukul tujuh," ia tersenyum tipis kemudian berjalan keluar setelah mengatakan _aku pergi_ pada Yoongi.

Yoongi melangkah menuju tempatnya harusnya berada, bersandar pad arak sambil menggerutu pelan tentang betapa bodohnya ia menerima tawaran Jimin beberapa menit lalu.

"Yang tadi bosmu, _eonni_?" Suara seseorang mengejutkan Yoongi dan membuatnya hampir saja terjungkal membuat rak ambruk.

Ia menoleh dan menemukan karyawan toko buku dengan _name tag_ Baek Yebin, ia pun memberi senyuman kecil dan anggukan pada sosok di hadapannya.

Yebin tersenyum sumringah, "dia sangat tampan!"

Yoongi terkekeh kecil lalu mengacak rambut coklat yang ada di hadapannya. "Sekolah yang benar dulu baru memikirkan laki-laki tampan. Dia kakak dari pemilik toko kalau kau ingin tahu."

Yebin terbelalak sambil memberi tatapan tidak percaya, "Kakak dari Park Jihyo? _Daebak_! Aku baru tahu Jihyo adik pemilik Park's House."

Yoongi mengangguk setuju, "aku juga baru tahu. Dia lumayan rendah hati ternyata."

"Dia memang anak baik," Yebin tersenyum kecil. "Ayo _eonni_ , kembali bekerja!"

.

.

.

"Kau sudah?" Jimin tersenyum setelah melihat sosok Yoongi dengan baju kaos lengan panjang bergaris-garis biru sebagai corak dan celana _ripped jeans_ abu-abu yang membalut kaki kurusnya. Sneakers yang ia gunakan juga terlihat begitu pas di kakinya karena ukuran kakinya yang kecil membuat ia terlihat seperti seorang gadis feminim yang _sporty_. "Kau cantik," komentar Jimin setelah menyadari jepit warna putih membuat rambutnya di sisi kanan tersingkap sedikit ke belakang.

Yoongi tertawa kecil sambil menyelipkan rambut yang tersingkap ke belakang telinga. "Tapi terlihat sangat buruk jika disamping Anda yang memakai baju formal. Sebaiknya kita tidak pergi bersama, Tuan," ia bersuara agak gugup.

"Aku sudah mengganti pakaianku tadi," Jimin melepas jas —yang ternyata sebuah jaket; Yoongi mengira itu jas karena bentuknya yang seperti _blazer formal_ — yang ia kenakan dan menunjukkan kaos putih bertuliskan huruf latin di sana. Ia terlihat lebih santai karena ternyata pantofel yang tadi ia kenakan kini menjadi _sneakers_ dengan merek mahal tertulis di sisinya, juga bajunya yang membalut tubuhnya. Meski begitu aura seksi jelas tidak bisa hilang dari dirinya. "Kita terlihat cocok sekarang."

Yoongi kali ini tertawa canggung, rasanya lucu mendengar kata _cocok_ dan menyadari Jimin mengganti pakaian hanya agar bisa makan di _café_ bersamanya. Konyol dan aneh.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," ia terkekeh kecil sambil mengacak pelan rambut Yoongi. "Apa salah aku mengajakmu menghabiskan sedikit waktu di _café_? Apa itu menganggumu?"

"A–Ah," Yoongi tergagap menyadari pertanyaan Jimin, dalam hati menyalahkan diri sendiri karena tidak bisa bersikap lebih sopan. "Tidak Tuan, saya hanya melamun. Maaf jika menganggu Tuan."

Yoongi tidak pernah membayangkan lengannya akan digenggam dan ditarik pelan oleh laki-laki kecuali Hoseok atau Jihoon, apalagi jika orang yang menarik lengannya adalah seseorang yang sangat tampan dan seorang taipan. Hebatnya sekarang lengan kurusnya ditarik lembut oleh seorang Park Jimin hingga kakinya tepraksa melangkah mengikuti tarikan itu agar tak terjatuh. Ia terpana pada figur wajah Jimin yang begitu tampan dari samping, apalagi saat udara sore hari menerpa rambut hitam itu yang ternyata sudah terjatuh menimpa poni tanpa minyak rambut yang membuat surai itu tersingkap ke belakang dan memamerkan kening sempitnya yang indah. Ternyata Jimin dengan poni pun benar-benar tampan bahkan kali ini terlihat lebih muda daripada biasanya.

"Kau suka aroma kopi 'kan?" Jimin tersenyum sederhana setelah tiba di depan pintu kaca dengan tulisan _buka_ tertempel, bau kopi yang menyenangkan membuat bibir Yoongi melebar sempurna karena aroma ini selalu menjadi aroma kesukaannya.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil sambil membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang indah, "sangat suka. Begitu menggoda dan menenangkan."

Jimin mengangguk setuju dan tanpa kata-kata ia mendorong pintu masuk, melakukan gestur mempersilakan Yoongi masuk setelah tangannya melepas lengan kurus itu. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana pipi seputih susu itu tertumpahi sesuatu kemerahan hingga terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan menarik dirinya untuk menunduk lalu mengecup pipi itu. Sayangnya Yoongi lebih cepat bergerak menunduk dan masuk sambil menarik lengannya; Jimin pikir gadis itu sangat gugup karena setelah menyadari tangannya melingkar pada lengan orang gadis itu langsung melepasnya dan menggumam maaf penuh sesal.

Tentu saja Jimin tidak masalah, jadi ia menepuk pelan kepala Yoongi dan kemudian menunjuk sebuah tempat yang lumayan sepi dengan jendela besar di sebelahnya. Bisa dilihat pemandangan jalanan saat sore hari yang terlihat begitu indah sudah bisa tertangkap sedikit dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. "Kita duduk di sana, aku sudah memesan tempat itu."

Saat Yoongi menempatkan diri, ia menoleh dan menemukan jalanan kota yang ramai dengan kendaraan dan orang-orang berlalu lalang. Indah sekali, ditambah langit sore yang mulai menggelap karena matahari sudah hampir lenyap menggantung apik di ujung sana. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata pujian atas keindahan yang bisa ia lihat sekarang. Jarang ia bisa menikmati pemandangan karena hidupnya memang untuk bekerja, ia pun tidak pernah senang berfoya-foya karena ia tumbuh pada lingkungan sederhana.

"Indah?" Jimin bersuara setelah beberapa lama melihat Yoongi yang memperhatikan jalan. "Kau melamun sejak tadi jadi aku yang memesankan minumanmu. Kau suka _Caramel Macchiato_ 'kan?"

Yoongi mengerjap setelah menyadari suara Jimin dan juga mengetahui dirinya tidak seharusnya melamun seperti tadi. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil terkekeh kecil, "aku suka. Maaf Tuan, terima kasih."

Tanpa bersuara, Jimin hanya mendengung sambil mengangguk. Ia kemudian menyesap pelan _americano_ -nya, menghirup aroma kopi yang selalu ia suka dari sana tanpa campuran apapun.

Yoongi terlihat terkagum pada cara Jimin yang begitu elegan, juga tidak terlihat kesulitan membiarkan minuman itu lolos dari lidahnya. Sepanjang hidupnya, tiap temannya menawarkan _americano_ untuk ia minum, ia selalu menolak setelah Hoseok memberi tahu rasa _americano_ padanya. Rasanya pahit dan begitu aneh, tidak ada keindahan rasa —karena rasa pahit yang mengerikan— di dalam sana; menurutnya. Tapi, yeah, aroma kopi tanpa campuran susu atau _maple syrup_ memang sangat menyenangkan dari cangkir _americano_.

Ia kemudian menyadari bahwa dirinya juga perlu menyesap minumannya daripada melamun memperhatikan Jimin dengan _obvious_. Ia merasakan rasa kopi, susu, sirup, semua tercampur pada lidahnya karena aliran dari bawah menekan semua yang di atas untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Juga rasa _whipped cream_ dan karamel yang menempel pada bibirnya. Setelah meneguk minumnya, ia meletakkan gelas dan membiarkan lidahnya bergerak membersihkan semua yang menempel pada bibirnya.

"Tuan, Anda tidak pulang?" Yoongi bertanya setelah beberapa menit hanya diam karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jimin tidak akan bertahan lama; Yoongi hanya akan menjawab _ya_ atau _tidak_ , itu sebabnya apa yang ditanyakan Jimin berakhir cepat. Ditambah Yoongi tidak benar-benar berani untuk bertanya kecuali sesuatu tentang Seolhyun yang beberapa hari lalu memaksanya ikut ke _mall_ dan memastikan apa Jihyo memang adik dari Jimin.

Jimin melirik _americano_ -nya yang sudah nyaris habis, juga gelas Yoongi yang kini sepertinya hanya tersisa _whipped cream_ menempel di gelasnya. Sudah agak lama dan ia pikir mereka memang perlu berhenti di sini. "Aku rasa ini sudah larut," Jimin menjawab sedikit melenceng tapi cukup untuk membuat Yoongi mengangguk setuju. "Aku antar kau ke apartemen, ayo."

"Tuan," Yoongi menolak halus dengan menyingkirkan pelan lengan Jimin yang sudah menarik lengan bawahnya untuk berdiri. Jimin sangat cekatan karena tiba-tiba ia sudah berdiri di sebelah Yoongi sambil tangannya menggenggam lengan itu. "Apartemen saya di dekat sini, saya bisa berjalan kaki. Tuan pasti sangat lelah, Anda bisa langsung tidur daripada harus mengantar saya ke apartemen."

"Apa kau sedang membuatku seperti laki-laki brengsek?" Jimin mendelik penuh tatapan tidak suka, Yoongi merinding beberapa saat menyadari tatapan itu karena cara Jimin menatap berubah dengan cepat setelah itu. "Aku yang membawamu ke sini, jadi ayo aku antar pulang." Suaranya penuh paksaan; cukup untuk membuat Yoongi bungkam dan mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah," ia menyerah, kemudian berdiri di sebelah Jimin. Ia tidak bisa keras kepala seperti saat menolak tawaran Hoseok atau menentang ucapar Seokjin, Jimin bukan tandingannya karena ia adalah seorang dominan. Sifat keras kepalanya lenyap begitu saja karena merasa penuh dosa jika sampai harus melawan ucapan Park Jimin.

.

Yoongi tidak pernah mengira akan mendapati Hoseok berlari padanya dan menatapnyap penuh khawatir. Tapi setelah ia turun dari mobil Jimin dan membungkuk berterima kasih pada sosok yang di mobil, ia menemukan Hoseok berada di sebelahnya dengan napas tersenggal khas orang habis berlari dengan ekspresi khawatir. Pun ada Jihoon di belakang Hoseok dengan ekspresi kesal yang menggemaskan.

Jimin terlihat bingung melihat dua orang laki-laki menyerbu Yoongi dan berpikir mungkin Yoongi dalam bahaya. Jadi ia turun dan menemui Yoongi.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya setelah berdiri di sebelah Jihoon. Sebelumnya ia bisa mendengar beberapa pertanyaan penuh interogasi ditujukan pada Yoongi.

Hoseok menoleh dengan wajah yang lucu, Jimin hampir meledak dalam tawa karena ekspresi was was terpasang apik di sana. "Kau yang membuat Yoongi menghilang satu jam penuh?"

"Astaga Hoseok," Yoongi mendesisi frustasi setelah melihat Hoseok yang rasanya berlebihan. Jihoon terkekeh kecil mendapati wajah jengkel Yoongi. "Hanya satu jam, Hosiki! Lagi pula aku sudah cukup besar untuk merawat diriku."

"Juga merawat ponselmu?" Ia mendelik kesal, kemudian tangannya menarik ke luar ponsel berwarna putih dengan gantungan anjing kecil yang lucu. "Kau menjatuhkannya di depan toko dan kau tidak tertemukan di manapun, bagaimana bisa aku tidak berpikir kau diculik, ha?! Belum lagi teman seapartemenmu berspekulasi berlebihan, aku jadi terpengaruh."

"Dasar latah," Yoongi mencibir, tangannya kemudian menarik kasar ponsel di tangan Hoseok dan memeriksa bentuknya. "Pantas saja tasku terasa ringan."

"Oh!" Jihoon memekik kecil setelah memperhatikan Jimin beberapa saat. "Bukankah kau yang waktu itu ke luar dari ruangan Hoseok– _hyung_? Kau rekan bisnis Hoseok– _hyung_ , ya?"

Hoseok yang menyadari namanya disebut itu menoleh pada sosok yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Tanpa perlu berlama-lama tentu Hoseok langsung tersadar pada sosok di hadapannya, orang yang ia curigai membawa kabur Yoongi. Itu Park Jimin! "Astaga!" Hoseok memekik kecil sambil menepuk kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, Jimin– _ssi_ ," ia membungkuk penuh rasa bersalah, "aku terlalu khawatir pada Yoongi sampai tidak mengenali wajahmu."

Jimin tertawa dan mengangguk, "aku juga baru sadar kau Hoseok. Ya sudah, aku pikir tadi kalian akan melakukan hal jahat pada pegawaiku, ternyata kalian temannya, 'kan? Kurasa aku bisa pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

.

"Jelaskan padaku," Hoseok mengikuti langkah Yoongi. "Jelaskan padaku bagaimana bisa kau dekat dengan seorang Park Jimin?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, "mana aku tahu! Kita hanya kebetulan sering bertemu."

"Tidak mungkin. Sedikit kemungkinannya seorang pegawai baru sebuah divisi perusahaan bertemu dengan atasannya. Bagaimana bisa kau pergi dengannya bahkan duduk berdua di _café_?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" Yoongi memekik kesal saat tiba di depan pintu apartemennya, jengkel juga karena sifat penasaran Hoseok masih saja sama. "Ini benar-benar _tiba-tiba_ dekat. Aku tahu itu aneh, tapi semua seperti terjadi dengan _kebetulan_."

Hoseok menghela napas, "itu benar-benar aneh, kau tahu? Jimin terkenal dengan sifatnya yang cuek, tidak pernah memandang gadis sekalipun itu Hwang Miyoung atau Park Jiyeon. Kau pikir aku tidak merasa aneh mengetahui kalian dekat?"

"Aku juga merasa aneh."

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya," Hoseok berpendapat seperti melarang dan penuh paksaan. "Aku takut kau dalam bahaya jika berhubungan dengannya."

Dengan malas Yoongi kembali memutar bola matanya. "Urus saja urusanmu, Hoseok-ah. Kau jadi menjengkelkan sekarang. Aku bisa mengurus hal ini sendiri, oke? Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja, bukannya kau yang mengatakan aku ini gadis hebat?"

"Jangan berurusan terlalu jauh dengan Jimin," ia bersuara dengan wajah ditekuk. Yoongi terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu sahabatnya. "Aku khawatir kau kenapa kenapa."

"Aku akan baik, aku janji."

"Aku pegang janjimu."

"Tentu," ia tersenyum cerah. "Ya sudah, aku masuk. Sampai jumpa lagi, Hosiki."

Setelah memasukkan kata sandi, Yoongi pun masuk ke dalam. Hoseok masih berdiri di tempatnya membuat Yoongi melambaikan tangan sebelum menutup pintu, sekedar basa-basi untuk mengatakan sampai jumpa sekali lagi.

"Aku pulang," Yoongi berseru pelan. Ia bisa mendengar suara ribut dari kamar Seokjin setelah menyerukan kalimat itu, pun menemukan sosok Seokjin yang menatap nyalang dirinya saat tiba di ambang pintu kamar. Dalam hati Yoongi tertawa karena Seokjin terlihat begitu _jelek_.

"Yak! Kau!" Seokjin menuding Yoong tidak sopan, matanya menunjukkan kekesalan penuh pada yang berdiri di sebelah sofa. "Kau dan ponselmu yang terjatuh benar-benar membuatku gila!"

Yoongi terkekeh kecil sambil menghampiri Seokjin, "kau dan rasa khawatirmu cukup untuk menjadi penulis cerita misteri."

"Aku serius khawatir tahu!" Seokjin masih meledak-ledak dengan emosinya. "Kau jelas selalu _stand by_ dengan ponselmu meski kau bukan pengguna aktif. Jika ponselmu sampai terjatuh, aku pikir ada sesuatu berbahaya terjadi padamu."

"Dan aku baik," Yoongi tersenyum sambil terkekeh kecil. "Kau dan Hoseok benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku beruntung memiliki kalian. Ya sudah, aku mau istirahat. Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Seokjin-ah."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas, "lupakan. Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan, dasar. Aku jadi merasa bodoh sudah khawatir padamu."

"Kau yang terbaik!"

"Dan kau yang termenjengkelkan. Astaga, Namjoon memang benar. Tidak akan ada yang berminat menculikmu karena sifatmu itu," Seokjin mendengus. "Harusnya aku percaya dan bukan malah meneriaki Namjoon tidak waras."

"Hey!" Mata sipit Yoongi mendelik kesal. "Aku tidak semenjengkelkan itu ya!"

"Satu-satunya alasan orang menculikmu pasti karena mereka ingin mengambil organ tubuhmu," Seokjin membalas delikan Yoongi. "Menjual itu semua dan membuangmu ke sampah. Tidak mungkin ada yang berpikir menculikmu untuk kepuasan batin."

"Yak!"

"Dah!" Seokjin melambai cuek sambil menutup pintu kamarnya kasar setelah masuk ke dalam.

.

.

Mata Yoongi menatap ke jalanan yang terlihat penuh cahaya dari atas lewat jendela kamarnya. Ia tersenyum, meski tidak terlihat seperti melihat bintang saat ia ada di kampung halamannya, setidaknya cahaya lampu di bawah sana cukup untuk membuatnya merasa senang. Tangannya bermain pada jendela seolah memegang warna cahaya yang menempel pada jendela kamar, terkekeh kecil karena kembali teringat masa ia kecil dulu.

Saat ia masih sekolah dasar, tangannya senang sekali bermain pada jendela seperti menekan bintang-bintang di langit sana. Seolah dapat membuat taburannya menempel pada jarinya dan membuat ujung jarinya berkelip. Ia tahu cahaya tidak akan pernah bisa disentuh, tapi terkadang ia membayangkan bagaimana jarinya jika dapat bercahaya.

"Park Jimin," tiba-tiba nama atasannya yang tampan itu terlintas pada otaknya. Ia membayangkan wajah tegas dengan senyum dingin yang memesona, orang yang memaksanya ke _café_ juga mengantar pulang bersama dan membuat Hoseok berlari padanya penuh rasa khawatir setelah ia turun dari mobil.

"Ada yang aneh pada Park Jimin," gumamnya pelan setelah memikirkan ucapan Hoseok tadi. Benar, sangat kecil kemungkinan seorang atasan bertemu banyak kali dengan bawahan dari divisi yang bahkan bukan seorang staf inti, apalagi mengobrol. Lalu kenapa ia bisa begitu sering bertemu seorang Park Jimin? Yoongi tidak benar-benar tahu tentang Jimin, tapi Hoseok tentu mengetahui pamor sosok itu. Mana mungkin Hoseok hanya mengarang, dia tipikal orang serba tahu dan memastikannya. Itu berarti memang ada yang aneh pada atasannya itu. "Tapi aku tidak mungkin menghindarinya 'kan? Semua pasti hanya kebetulan."

Yoongi menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan posisi terlentang. Rasanya lucu sekali kalau sampai pemikirannya tentang Park Jimin yang tertarik padanya, benar-benar khayalan bodoh. Mana mungkin seorang taipan luar biasa macam Jimin terjatuh padanya, aneh. Yoongi hanya terlalu banyak membaca cerita fiksi tentang hidup menyenangkan seseorang yang awalnya menderita. Lagi pula Yoongi tidak pernah benar-benar menderita seperti cerita-cerita fiksi di luar sana.

"Tapi boleh 'kan aku mengatakan ini?" Ia terdiam sebentar sambil memejamkan mata dan menahan napas. Setelah napasnya keluar, suaranya pun lolos. "Selamat malam, Park Jimin."

.

Suara alunan musik klasik, udara dingin dari pendingin ruangan, rasa lembut menyelimuti tubuh, bantalan nyaman, cahaya redup yang hanya berasal dari lampu kuning di nakas. Jimin benar-benar menikmati suasana seperti ini, tenang dan nyaman. Rasanya ia bisa terlelap kapan saja jika sudah berada di posisi begini.

Tapi pikirannya sedang tidak di tempatnya, ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sekejap. Rasanya otaknya melayang ke tempat yang bukan di kepalanya, membuat pemikirannya tidak tenang dan tidak nyaman. Itu Yoongi, sosok yang membawa akalnya pergi dan membuatnya susah terlelap. Sosok kecil yang berpengaruh besar pada seluruh dirinya.

" _Noona_ , kau benar-benar berbahaya," Jimin terkekeh kecil. Ia baru tahu bahwa ternyata Min Yoongi lebih tua dua tahun darinya, tubuh mungil dan wajah imutnya benar-benar membuatnya tidak percaya. Yoongi terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru menginjak umur dua puluh dan membuat Jimin tergila-gila seperti bocah baru merasakan kasmaran. Sosok lebih tua penuh bahaya tiap ia memindahkan atensinya pada sosok itu.

Ia menghela napasnya, tersenyum sebentar mengingat interaksinya dengan Yoongi beberapa waktu lalu. Jika ia bisa cepat dekat dengan Yoongi seperti tadi maka ia bisa makin mudah pula mendapatkannya. Entah kenapa ia begitu tergila-gila dan begitu ingin mendapatkan seorang Min Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi," Jimin menyeringai kecil. "Hati-hati dengan dirimu."

 **TBC.**

* * *

Aku gatau kenapa chapter ini jalannya lambat banget. Tapi, hey, chapter ini penuh MinYoon moment! Oh, ya, omong omong… kalian ngertikan maksudnya submisif—penurut, bukan berarti selalu jadi yang macam Anastasia (atau siapa lah cewek yang di FSOG, aku lupa namanya). Submisif termasuk sifat sih. Jadi ga akan aku buat seberlebihan FSOG lah, sampe begitu. Lagi pula aku juga ga bisa buat yang begitu wkwk

Aku udah selesai uts nih, yeay! Tapi sebentar lagi aku study tour, jadi aku agak sangsi bisa lanjutin ini cepet. Tapi aku selalu berusaha buat update secepat yang aku bisa.

Trus, iya itu Jimin dan Seolhyun itu saudara tiri. Tau kan orang kaya itu sukanya punya isteri banyak, nah jadi Jimin Seol ini saudaraan, tapi ya ga sepenuhnya sedarah soalnya cuma punya ayah yang sama.

Buat yang minta ada VKook, oke! Tunggu aja, kalau Yoongi Jimin udah deket, aku munculi itu VKook hahaha. Mungkin sekarang belum bisa lihat Jungkook karena rancananya Jungkook muncul begitu Jimin bawa Yoongi, itu berarti Yoongi harus deket dulu sama Jimin kan?

Aku mau makasih banget buat yang mau tinggalin komentar padahal ff buatanku ini aku pikir dari chapter satu sampe chapter lima ini enggak bisa aku temuin sesuatu yang berkembang berarti, wordsnya juga ga banyak. Belum juga ini ff on-going yang juga on-going waktu aku post, jadi punya ending yang ngegantung. Masih ada yang mau komentar aku makasih banget :'3

Yaudah, mungkin segini aja cuap cuapku. Sampe jumpa next chapter!


	7. Chapter 06

_copyright © 2016 by crownacre_

 **BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

 _ **seperti sebuah dosa yang manis**_

 _Park Jimin and Min Yoongi fanfiction_

 **[ NOTE ]**

Terinspirasi dari beberapa karya semacam novel berseri Passionate of Love karya Santhy Agatha atau mungkin Fifty Shades Trilogy atau drama Her Lovely Heels atau entah apapun yang pernah aku baca atau tonton; bahkan mungkin dari fiksi di AFF atau FFN atau manapun yang (juga) pernah aku baca.

 **[ WARNING ]**

OOC for all cast maybe ; GS for some cast ; T+ to M Rated

Terdapat beberapa kalimat kasar dan dirty talk yang mungkin akan menganggu

Yoongi tengah berjalan-jalan di trotoar dengan tas kecil menyampir rapi di bahunya. Angin sore terkadang terlalu berlebihan hingga membuatnya menyesal menggunakan rok favoritnya untuk berjalan-jalan karena daripada memegang sampiran tas ia lebih sering memegang roknya. Ia memakai dalaman memang, tapi Yoongi tidak menggunakan dalaman untuk dipamerkan jelasnya.

Hingga saat ia akan menyebrang, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu menimpa bahunya cukup untuk menambah beban di sana. Rasanya dari punggung hingga seluruh pahanya tertempeli sesuatu dan ia yakin itu sebuah jaket saat tangannya terangkan untuk menyentuh benda itu. Matanya mencari ke sana kemari dari mana asal benda itu dan menemukan tubuh tinggi Jimin saat ia mendongak. Ia terkesima beberapa saat melihat senyuman tampan Jimin, mengabaikan suara lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki yang berbunyi bahkan lalu lalang orang di sekitarnya. Jimin jauh lebih menarik daripada tujuannya ke toko coklat milik Jieun—sahabatnya.

Mari sebentar membicarakan Jimin, membicarakan bagaimana ia dengan pakaian kasual santai, terlihat indah dengan rambutnya yang biasa dibuat klimis kini jadi lebih lemas dan jatuh. Bajunya pun bukan lagi kemeja kerah kaku dibalut jas serta celana bahan, ia hanya menggunakan kaos bercorak kotak-kotak besar monokrom dan celana jins membalut rapi tubuhnya. Yoongi tidak bisa untuk tidak terpesona karena sekarang Jimin yang santai seperti seorang laki-laki tampan tanpa beban. Luar biasa indah.

"Hey," suara Jimin menyadarkan Yoongi dari keterkagumannya, membuat gadis itu terkesiap. Jimin terkekeh, suaranya tenang seperti air dan matanya lenyap, begitu memesona. "Sendiri saja?"

Yoongi mengangguk manis dengan mata melebar. Ia menggaruk tengkuk terlihat kikuk, "Anda sendiri, Tuan Park?"

"Aku berniat menemui Seolhyun dan Jihyo di _café_ ujung jalan," jemari Jimin menunjuk ke arah sebuah _café_ kecil yang selalu terlihat begitu mewah bagi Yoongi tiap melewatinya. "Mau ikut denganku?"

"O–oh?" Yoongi segera menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Jimin, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis penuh sopan santun pada sosok yang lebih tinggi. "Saya harus ke toko coklat Jieun."

"Ingin membeli coklat?"

"Tidak juga," Yoongi terkekeh kecil. "Saya ingin bermain menemui teman saya."

Jimin dengan tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Yoongi sambil menarik tubuh kurus itu lebih dekat. "Ikut aku ke _café_ dan aku antar kau ke sana. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi Tuan—"

"Itu sebagai biaya sewa mantelku," senyuman penuh dominasi lagi-lagi ke luar dari bibir Jimin. Matanya menatap tubuh kecil Yoongi dari atas ke bawah dan menyadari coat itu membantu banyak agar rok pendek Yoongi tidak tertiup angin. "bagaimana? Sepertinya rok mu butuh bantuan mantelku."

Yoongi menghela napas kemudian mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah, Tuan. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih."

Jawaban dengusan jengkel dari Jimin membuat Yoongi terkesiap, ia menatap bingung atasnnya yang membuat ekspresi tidak senang.

Jimin sendiri menatap wajah Yoongi kemudian melembutkan pandangannya. "Berapa umurmu?"

"Umur?" Yoongi membeo dengan wajah _blank_ yang berharga. Matanya membulat bingung seperti saat menyadari bahwa sosok yang menyampirkan mantel tadi adalah Jimin. "Saya dua puluh tujuh, Tuan."

" _Great_ , aku dua puluh lima," mata sipit Jimin lenyap beberapa saat karena bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. "Aku akan memanggilmu _noona_ dan kau panggil aku Jimin. Lakukan itu ketika kita tidak dalam kantor. Jangan memanggilku Tuan tiap saat tiap kita bertemu. Bagaimana?"

Nyaris mulut Yoongi menganga tidak percaya, memberi reaksi berlebihan atas pernyataan mengejutkan yang Jimin berikan. "Tapi Tuan—"

" _Noona_ ," Jimin menatap ke dalam mata sipit Yoongi. "Kalau kau memang bersikeras memanggilku Tuan, aku jamin ketika di kantor pun aku akan tetap memanggilmu _Noona_."

"Jangan!" Yoongi memekik heboh membuat Jimin tersenyum dan kembali teringat pada pekikan berlebihan Yoongi saat Jimin berniat menggantikan sepatu yang Yoongi kenakan. "Baiklah, Jimin. Park Jimin. Kau Jimin dan aku _Noona_ , jangan panggil aku _Noona_ di kantor."

Bibir Jimin pun melebar penuh rasa bahagia dan ia mengangguk. "Senang mendengarnya."

Yoongi menurut saat jemarinya digenggam lengan hangat Jimin dan dibawa menuju sebuah _café_ dengan nuansa coklat yang indah dan menarik, aroma kopi selalu menguar menyenangkan khas sebuah kedai kopi. Yoongi selalu senang saat wajahnya seperti tertimpa jutaan bau menyenangkan dari biji hitam yang digerus mesin dan mengalir menuju cangkir kecil setelah tersiram air, bau yang tidak akan terlewatkan masuk ke dalam aroma menyenangkan setelah bunga mawar kesukaannya.

"Seolhyun yang membuat _café_ ini," Jimin bersuara saat melihat Yoongi menatap takjub ke sekeliling ruangan penuh dengan ornamen indah di tiap dinding. Tertata rapi dan begitu menarik untuk terus memperhatikan sekeliling. "Dan sepertinya sang pemilik tengah berada di lantai atas bersama bosmu."

Yoongi terkekeh kecil mendengar Jimin mengatakan _bosmu_ padahal jelas-jelas dirinya pun juga bosnya, bahkan dalam porsi lebih banyak karena ia memiliki Yoongi sebagai bawahan lebih dari lima jam. "Tu—ah, Jimin, apa tidak masalah aku ikut?" Ia bertanya dengan wajah khawatir.

Anggukan dengan senyuman membuat Yoongi meringis. Sosok yang sudah menapakkan kakinya di tangga kemudian menatap Yoongi kembali dari atas ke bawah, dan setelah itu ia berdiri di belakang Yoongi. "Kau naik lebih dulu, _Noona_ ," ujarnya dengan wajah tenang setelah matanya mengedar dan meyadari beberapa laki-laki duduk di meja dekat tangga. Ia berniat menjaga Yoongi dari pandangan nakal laki-laki, menutupi dari belakang—dan sialnya Yoongi tidak paham akan hal itu.

Yoongi menurut, dengan kaku ia memegang sisi tangga lalu melangkah naik. Terkesiap sebentar saat merasakan Jimi nada begitu dekat dengan dirinya, menjaga bagian belakangnya dari orang-orang yang bisa saja melihat dari bawah.

"Hati-hati," Jimin bersuara khawatir saat langkah kaku Yoongi goyah, seperti salah berpijak dan membuat hak pendek sepatunya tergelincir dari ujung anak tangga. Beruntung Jimin dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk setuju dengan ringisan merasa bersalah, "maaf," ia menggumam sebelum kembali melangkah naik.

" _Oppa_!" Seseorang dari arah belakang memanggil keras setelah kepala Jimin terlihat dari tempat orang itu berada, yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan memberi senyuman.

Mengakhiri langkahnya di anak tangga paling atas, sosok yang tadi dipanggil dan diberi lambaian ringan itu menarik lengan Yoongi menuju dua gadis yang duduk di bangku dengan payung besar yang indah di atasnya, melindungi diri mereka dari panas.

"Hai Seolhyun, hai Jihyo, aku membawa _Noona_ -ku," Jimin tersenyum menyapa dua gadis yang duduk. Sosok yang dikenalkan pun menunduk malu sambil mengigit bibir bawah.

"Yoongi?" Suara Seolhyun dan Jihyo lolos bersamaan, terkejut melihat gadis yang di bawa Jimin.

"Yoongi– _eonni_!" Jihyo bersuara lebih dulu, terkejut menyadari orang yang digandeng kakaknya jelas bukan orang asing bagi dirinya. "Yoongi– _eonni_ kekasih Jimin– _oppa_?"

Yoongi yang mendapat pertanyaan itu mendongak dan menggeleng keras, tangannya yang tidak dalam genggaman Jimin bergerak heboh menolak pertanyaan yang Jihyo lontarkan. "Kita hanya kebetulan bertemu tadi di jalan."

"Jimin– _oppa_ tidak akan sebaik itu membawa bawahannya ke _café_ ini dan membiarkannya bertemu denganku dan Seolhyun– _eonni_. Kalian pasti punya hubungan khusus, 'kan?"

"Kau tahu aku bawahan Jimin?" Mata sipit Yoongi melebar, tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Jihyo beberapa menit lalu.

Jihyo terkekeh dan mengangguk, pipi tembamnya terlihat begitu manis saat bibirnya terbuka untuk tertawa seperti itu. "Seolhyun– _eonni_ bercerita padaku baru saja tentang dirinya yang mengajak seorang gadis mungil manis bernama Min Yoongi berjalan-jalan ke mall yang merupakan bawahan Jimin– _oppa_."

"Kalian sudah saling kenal," suara satu-satunya laki-laki di situ menginterupsi, sosok yang bersuara kemudian menarik bangku dan mempersilakan Yoongi duduk terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya menyusul duduk di sebelah sosok cantik itu. "Itu berarti kita bisa mengobrol akrab 'kan?"

.

"Jimin, terima kasih banyak untuk yang hari ini," Yoongi tersenyum tulus, merasa bersyukur bisa mendapatkan sosok Jimin saat tadi roknya terlalu mudah terbawa angin dan sosok itu muncul dengan mantelnya membuat roknya jadi lebih tenang, juga hal-hal setelah itu.

Jimin sendiri mengangguk dan tersenyum dari dalam mobil, menatap Yoongi yang sudah di luar sambil memegang pintu siap di tutup. "Tapi kau harus membayar yang hari ini, Yoongi."

Mata sipit itu terbelalak kaget, menatap terkejut pada Jimin. "Y–ya? Membayar dengan apa?"

Senyuman tipis dengan sedikit imbuhan seringaian terpatri di wajah Jimin, ia menatap tepat ke mata Yoongi yang nyalang dan mengunci di dalam pandangannya. "Temani aku ke pesta pemilik Coex Mall lusa, aku mau kau menjadi pasanganku di sana. Besok pulang kerja kita beli baju dan sepatu yang perlu kau gunakan. Bagaimana?"

"A–apa?" Suara Yoongi meninggi, terlalu terkejut dengan syarat pembayaran yang Jimin berikan. Ia mendadak seperti kehilangan kesadaran penuh karena yang Jimin ucapkan benar-benar mengejutkan, seperti mendapat nilai seratus di pelajaran kalkulus.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarnya. Jangan menolaknya atau gajimu bulan ini tidak akan ke luar. Sampai jumpa besok sore, _Noona_."

Jimin menjalankan mobilnya dan membiarkan Yoongi berdiri di tempat dengan wajah hilang akal yang berharga. Sempat menyalahkan diri sendiri untuk tidak mengabadikan wajah itu, tapi lagi pula ia akan menemukan kebahagiaan besok dan lusa, jadi bukan masalah. Ia sekarang semakin dekat dengan Min Yoongi.

.

"Akh! Aku bisa gila!" Yoongi berteriak keras sambil membanting tubuhnya jatuh ke sofa, membuat Seokjin yang berada di dapur melongok dengan bingung pada sahabatnya yang pulang dengan teriakan.

Seokjin mematikan kompor setelah menyadari rebusan sup jagungnya sudah matang dan enak, ia lalu menghampiri sahabatnya begitu melepas dan menggantung apron di tempat ia biasa menggantungkannya. Ia duduk di single sofa untuk sekedar melihat Yoongi yang terbaring putus asa. "Apa masalahmu bocah?" Ia bertanya setelah Yoongi benar-benar seperti orang mati sejak tadi tanpa pergerakan apapun kecuali dada tipisnya yang naik turun kala bernapas.

Yoongi duduk cepat hingga Seokjin memekik dan menyebutkan nama Tuhan banyak kali, terkejut pada gerakan tidak manusiawi sahabatnya. Yang duduk pun merengut, bibirnya bisa jatuh jika otot tubuhnya tidak dibuat dengan sangat baik untuk menjaga benda itu tidak meleleh ke bawah. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang seorang laki-laki yang mengajamu pergi ke pesta?"

"Wow—," mata bulat Seokjin terbelalak, terkesima pada pertanyaan Yoongi yang luar biasa. Sejak kapan Yoongi peduli pada ajakan pesta? Dia bahkan sudah melupakan eksistensi laki-laki sebagai lawan jenis yang perlu didekati dan dipikirkan sejak patah hati di sekolah menengah dulu; ia memandang laki-laki sebagai teman bermain dan itu terbukti pada Hoseok. "Siapa orang yang mengajakmu pergi memangnya?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Suara Yoongi terdengar jengkel bercampur frustasi.

Melihat sahabatnya yang seperti orang kalap, ia pun terkekeh dan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Baiklah, Min Yoongi," ia menghentikan kekehannya susah payah saat mendapati _death glare_ dari Yoongi yang mengerikan. "Menurutku? Kalau menurutku dia menyukaiku lalu ingin lebih dekat denganku atau karena dia tidak memiliki teman kencan untuk di ajak ke pesta lalu ia berpikir ia memerlukanku setidaknya untuk teman mengobrol."

"Kalau kau tidak akrab dengan laki-laki itu, bagaimana?"

"Aku _positive thinking_ kalau dia menyukaiku," ia tersenyum. "Jadi, siapa orang yang mengajamu ke pesta."

"Park Jimin."

"Oh, Park Ji—APA?!" Seokjin berteriak nyaring menyadari nama yang Yoongi sebutkan. Matanya menatap takjub sosok sahabatnya dengan binar yang mengerikan, memberi ekspresi menggelikan karena kagum pada nama yang baru saja ia dengar sebagai orang yang mengajak sahabatnya menuju sebuah pesta. "Yoongi, kau serius?!"

Anggukan lesu Yoongi terlihat begitu jujur, "aku tidak pantas ke sana, Seokjin-ah."

"Kau diajak ke pesta apa? Coex Mall?" Seokjin terkekeh kecil,

sialnya anggukan Yoongi cukup untuk membuat Seokjin kembali bersuara heboh dengan mata lebih nyalang daripada sebelumnya. "Kau serius? Wow! Aku bahkan tidak bisa masuk jika Namjoon bukan orang yang mengajakku ke sana karena dia yang membuat lagu khas Coex Mall. _Daebak_! Kau benar-benar _daebak_!"

" _Daebak_ kepalamu!" Mata Yoongi mendelik jengkel, menatap kesal Seokjin dan melemparinya dengan bantal yang sebelumnya ada di punggung. "Yang benar saja, Kim Seokjin! Aku bukan siapa-siapanya, kenapa dia mengajakku?"

"Dia menyukaimu. Omong-omong mantel siapa itu di sofa?" Seokjin menuding mantel hitam yang ada di sofa dengan gerakan matanya.

"Astaga!" Yoongi memekik, teringat pada benda yang sejak tadi bertemu dengan Jimin berada pada bahunya. "Ini milik Jimin—dan jika aku mengembalikannya besok, bisa-bisa aku diseret di bawa ke toko baju untuk membeli _dress_ seperti yang ia katakan tadi. Astaga, Seokjin, aku tidak mau datang!"

Seokjin terkekeh melihat sahabatnya yang heboh. "Kau harus datang, itu undangan spesial."

"Aku bahkan tidak mendapat telur," bibir tipis itu kembali merengut.

"Kau pikir martabak apa? Lawakanmu garing!"

.

.

.

" _Noona_?" Suara seseorang dari arah belakang membuat Yoongi meloncar terkejut. Ia hampir berteriak saat melangkah menuju bandari jika saja ia tidak punya kontrol diri yang cukup baik.

Yoongi menoleh, menemukan sosok Jimin yang tersenyum lebar di belakangnya hingga matanya lenyap. Itu orang yang seharian ini ingin Yoongi hindari dan berhasil saat di kantor, lalu kenapa ia gagal menghindari sosoknya saat berniat menuju tempatnya bekerja _part time_?

"Ya, Tuan Park?" Ia menjawab sopan dengan ekspresi jengkel yang tak ketara, membuat wajahnya seramah mungkin daripada harus bersikap tidak baik pada atasannya dan setelah itu mendapat _black list_.

"Membeli baju dan sepatu, kau lupa?" Sosok itu terkekeh sambil meraih lengan kurus Yoongi. "Kau seharusnya ingat pada bayaran yang kau berikan."

Padahal sebenarnya Yoongi siap sedia gajinya tidak diberikan selama sebulan ini karena ia tidak ingin pergi ke sebuah pesta besar. Park Jimin benar-benar hebat dalam memaksa kehendak.

Tidak tahu sejak kapan mobil hitam mengkilap Jimi nada di dekatnya, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di dalam mobil itu lagi setelah belum lewat dua puluh empat jam lalu di dalamnya. Ia menghela napas tipis saat menyadari satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia punya untuk kabur sudah lenyap, apalagi setelah Jimin mengatakan dirinya telah menelepon Jihyo bahwa Yoongi tidak bisa berangkat bekerja hari ini. Terkadang seorang ketua memang sosok yang berperan sebagai dominan menjengkelkan; jika di generalisasikan berarti pemeran antagonis.

Mereka tiba di sebuah butik dengan nama JK Boutique yang lambangnya terpampang jelas di depan. Warna putih yang elegan terlihat begitu indah menghiasi hampir seluruh sudut tempat itu, terlihat dari dinding kaca luar meski beberapa manekin berdiri angkuh dengan jarak renggang di balik dindingnya.

"Ayo turun," Jimin menarik pelan lengan Yoongi yang sejak tadi tidak ke luar, memaksa tubuh kurus itu agar mau masuk ke dalam butik putih yang terlihat begitu terang di sana. Karena memiliki kekuatan lebih besar, tentu saja Yoongi pasrah dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke luar untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

Saat tiba di dalam, seorang gadis berambut panjang warna coklat gelap menghampiri mereka. Yoongi menggumam kagum pada sosok cantik dengan pakaian apik yang menarik, senyumnya ramah dan mata bulatnya terlihat begitu indah, belum lagi saat ia tersenyum lebar gigi kelincinya terpamerkan sempurna. Ia terlihat seperti gadis cantik dari surga, indah sekaligus menarik hati.

"Jungkook-ah," sapaan Jimin dengan senyuman sopan membuat gadis yang terlihat lebih tinggi dari Yoongi namun tetap lebih rendah dari Jimin melenyapkan mata bulatnya menjadi bulan sabit.

Gadis itu melirik Yoongi dengan ramah sambil memperhatikan penampilan gadis yang lebih pendek darinya dari atas ke bawah. "Hai," suara lembut seperti alunan musik merdu membuat Yoongi yang awalnya memasang ekspresi _blank_ berubah kerkesiap dan menunjukkan senyuman. "Apa gadis ini alasanmu datang ke sini, Park Jimin?"

Jimin terkekeh, tangannya merangkul tubuh kecil Yoongi hingga makin merapat padanya. "Namanya Min Yoongi, dia temanku ke pesta besok. Bisa pilihkan pakaian terbaik untuknya? Aku mau dia jadi primadona karena pergi bersama seseorangku."

Jungkook, gadis dengan gigi kelinci yang manis, mengangguk paham dan tersenyum cerah. "Aku punya pakaian terbaik yang mungkin bisa ia kenakan. Tunggu di sini, biar aku ambilkan." Gadis itu kemudian melangkah menuju serentengan baju dengan desain yang indah, dalam hati Yoongi menggumam kagum pada keindahan pakaian di sana.

Jungkook kembali dengan dua dress formal warna merah agak gelap yang cukup terbuka, menarik perhatian Yoongi tapi membuatnya meringis kecil membayangkan dirinya memakai sesuatu seperti yang di bawa tangan kiri Jungkook. Jadi sebelum Jungkook mengatakan apapun, Yoongi langsung menunjuk _dress_ pada tangan kanan Jungkook.

"Aku lebih suka yang itu," ujarnya cepat. Jari telunjukknya tertarah pada _dress_ tanpa lengan dengan _lace_ yang akan membalut bahunya jika digunakan, warna merahnya pasti akan terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulit putih pucat Yoongi.

Menyadari bagaimana cara Yoongi berpakaian dan pilihan _dress_ -nya, Jungkook terkekeh kecil. Ia yakin bahwa gadis yang berada di sebelah Jimin pasti tidak biasa dengan memamerkan bahu terlalu banyak, itu sebabnya baju dengan _lace_ yang membalut bahu jauh lebih menarik hatinya dibanding tanpa lengan yang bisa saja memamerkan dadanya.

Jungkook mengulurkan _dress_ yang ada di tangan kanan untuk berpindah pada Yoongi, yang mendapat uluran pun menerimanya dengan senyuman dan mata berbinar kagum.

"Ini indah," Yoongi berkomentar melihat bagaimana _dress_ di tangannya ternyata penuh dengan renda sederhana namun sangat elegan di seluruh permukaannya, membuat benda itu jadi terlihat begitu mahal karena terlihat seperti tanpa jahitan.

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk, "sangat indah dan pas untuk dirimu. Seperti keindahan mawar putih yang bertemu dengan mawar merah, menarik dan memesona."

Jimin memperhatikan baju di tangan Yoongi kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Jungkook-ah, ganti pakaian Yoongi dan biarkan aku melihat keindahannya."

Mendengar permintaan Jimin, Jungkook pun menurut dan menarik lengan Yoongi menuju kamar pas di ujung ruangan. Ia mendorong masuk Yoongi dan membiarkan gadis itu mengganti pakaiannya di dalam.

Yoongi membuka pintu setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan _dress_ merah tadi, ke luar dengan wajah gugup yang lucu namun tidak melenyapkan keindahan mawar putih dan mawar merah yang melebur menjadi satu pada diri Yoongi.

Gadis itu benar-benar indah hingga Jimin menganga dan Jungkook berdecak kagum. Dibanding memiliki kecantikan layaknya Venus, Yoongi jauh lebih pantas disebut seseorang dengan daya tarik tersendiri tanpa perlu memperlihatkan keelokan wajahnya namun sangat menarik hanya dengan melihatnya dari atas ke bawah. Pada sosok itu tidak ada satupun cela, _flawless_ , seperti Snow White yang punya daya pikat tersendiri meski rambutnya pendek—yang berarti bukan rambut khas seorang gadis cantik normalnya digambarkan.

Jimin melangkah dengan sejuta kekaguman pada keindahan di sebelah Jungkook, terpesona sepenuh hati akan sosok Yoongi. Ia lupa ada Jungkook di situ, kekasih sahabatnya yang juga pernah ia sukai dan ia klaim sebagai gadis paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat. Ia menyadari bahwa kecantikan Yoongi benar-benar tak tertandingi meski beberapa menit lalu Jungkook mengatakan gadis itu seperti mawar. Yoongi lebih indah dibandingkan mawar, lebih indah daripada Aphrodite ataupun Venus. Tidak ada yang seindah Yoongi di mata Jimin. Tidak ada kecuali Yoongi.

"Kau—," napas Jimin tercekat, kalimatnya tertahan dan tak mampu lolos begitu saja setelah meloloskan satu patah kata. Ia mengeram rendah melihat bagaimana merah gelap menantang putih pucat, sangat berani dan berbahaya.

" _Amazing_!" Jungkook menimpali kalimat Jimin yang tidak selesai, wajahnya menatap Yoongi penuh pujaan. Senyuman tulus ia lontarkan pada sosok di sebelahnya. "Kau benar-benar indah, Yoongi– _ssi_."

Karena tidak bisa berkata-kata, Jimin mengangguk setuju. Rasanya belum pas mengatakan sosok itu indah, seharusnya ada kata lain yang menjelaskan sesuatu lebih dari kata indah tanpa imbuhan _sangat_ terlalu banyak. Karena seribu kata _sangat_ pun tidak akan menyelesaikan keterkaguman Jimin pada sosok Yoongi.

"Benarkah?" Suara ragu Yoongi dengan wajah tidak percaya membuat Jimin mendesis jengkel, kesal pada sosok di hadapannya yang tidak mempercayai betapa indah dirinya. Tapi Yoongi sendiri tidak sadar, ia justru menunduk dan melihat bagaimana _dress_ merah bersatu dengan pucat kulitnya. "Aku merasa bukan diriku."

"Ini kau, Min Yoongi," Jimin menyela gemas, menatap meyakinkan pada gadis indah di hadapannya. "Kau Min Yoongi, dengan sejuta keindahan terpancar yang menarik seluruh hatiku. Kau sangat indah dan sosok indah itu adalah Min Yoongi."

Napas Yoongi tercekat, terkejut pada pernyataan luar biasa lantang yang Jimin lontarkan padanya. Bagaimana bisa sosok itu mengirimkan begitu banyak kalimat gombal yang menggetarkan hati dan nyaris membuat Yoongi tersedak ludahnya sendiri? Salah, ini salah, tidak seharusnya Jimin melakukan itu atau tubuhnya akan bergelenyar terlalu menyenangkan bercampur menjengkelkan; membuat friksi menganggu dan membuat otaknya ingin meledak.

"Kau berlebihan," Yoongi menanggapi malu-malu untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa gugup diberi pujian berlebih dari Jimin.

Jungkook menyela sambil menggeleng keras, "Jimin benar, kau sangat indah. Sekarang kau ambil baju itu dan biarkan aku memilihkan sepatu untukmu,"

gadis dengan gigi kelinci itu melangkah tegesa menuju ruang kecil di tempat sebesar butiknya, ia terlihat meracau terlalu ribut hingga Yoongi mendengarnya. Gadis cantik itu seperti mengatakan tentang koleksi sepatunya yang belum lengkap, juga mendekte kode sepatu yang menurutnya akan pas untuk dikenakan Yoongi.

Jungkook kembali membawa membawa _heels_ jenis _peep toe_ dengan _platform_ di bagian depannya. Warnanya hitam gelap yang indah dan gadis itu mendecak kagum sendiri membayangkan betapa indahnya Yoongi dengan baju merah dan _heels_ hitam di tangannya. "Ini akan benar-benar cocok untukmu, aku bersumpah!"

Yoongi sendiri sebenarnya ragu melihat betapa tinggi hak sepatu itu, tapi mendadapti ekspresi yakin dan senyuman cerah yang Jungkook berikan, Yoongi lebih memilih melepas _kitten heels_ -nya dan menggunakan _heels_ pemberian Jungkook. Saat mencobanya, ia mendesis tipis merasakan tubunya yang tiba-tiba jadi begitu tinggi, rasanya ia yang awalnya hanya ada pada bahu Jimin kini bisa meraih telinga laki-laki itu. Benar-benar efek yang luar biasa dari sebuah _heels_ pemberian Jungkook.

" _Perfect_!" Jimin memuji setulus hati saat melihat penampilan Yoongi kali ini benar-benar mengagumkan. Ia mendorong tubuh kurus Yoongi pada Jungkook kemudian berbisik pada yang lebih rendah, mengatakan padanya untuk mengurus barang yang menempel pada diri Yoongi dan akan membelinya.

Setelah membiarkan Yoongi mengganti bajunya, Jungkook segera membungkus sepatu dan _dress_ itu. Ia menggumamkan beberapa kalimat pujian pada Yoongi sebelum akhirnya berpisah dengan lambaian tangan juga ucapan sampai jumpa besok. Setelah dua orang tadi benar-benar pergi dengan mobil Jimin, ia memuji bagaimana cocoknya Jimin bersama Yoongi dan membatin akan medukung penuh hubungan Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi.

.

"Aku harap kau senang dengan hari ini," Jimin bersuara setelah beberapa waktu hening di dalam mobil. Suara alunan musik yang menenangkan membuat Yoongi yang sudah kelelahan itu terlihat terkantuk-kantuk dan langsung berjengat kaget mendengar suara Jimin. Jimin tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah lucu gadis di sebelahnya.

Yoongi menoleh dan mengerjap, memberi tatapan _blank_ yang lucu. "Kenapa harus tidak senang?" Ia memberi senyuman canggung setelah menyadari kalimat uang Jimin ucapkan tadi meminta pendapatnya.

Jimin tersenyum senang dan mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau kau senang," ujarnya tulus. Ia kemudian menunjuk apartemen yang sudah ada di sebelah mobilnya berhenti dengan telunjuk, "kau sampai di rumah, Min Yoongi– _noona_. Sampai jumpa besok, aku akan menjemputmu pukul delapan. Aku harap kau berdandan cantik dengan pesona mengalahkan Aphrodite."

Gadis itu merona malu mendengar penuturan Jimin dan buru-buru ke luar sebelum wajahnya meledak karena terlalu panas mendapat pernyataan seperti itu dari atasannya. Ia membungkuk sopan pada Jimin dari luar, menggumamkan terima kasih kemudian menutup pintu. Sayup-sayup ia bisa melihat lambaian tangan dari dalam mobil sebelum akhirnya mobil itu menjauh, dalam hati Yoongi membatin tentang rasa herannya dan juga bimbang.

 **TBC.**

Makin dekat dan makin dekat, yehey! Wah, kalau gini terus aku kayanya mau buat next chapter ada kissingnya deh! Hahaha.

Omong-omong, say hi to Jungkook! Dia sudah muncul di chapter ini, itu berarti tinggal Namjoon yang perlu aku usung masuk ke ff ini hahaha. NamJin dan TaeKook bakal muncul di chapter berikutnya, aku usahakan. Mungkin sekedar slight karena mereka juga tamu yang diundang. Hoseok sendiri juga muncul, tapi aku pikir bakal bikin Hoseok sendiri aja—itu berarti tanpa Jihoon. Kenapa? Lihat aja nanti! Hahaha

Ini ngalamin perkembangan lumayan pesan di chapter ini, kalau di awal-awal sekedar basa-basi, aku pikir di chapter ini udah mulai masuk ke inti cerita hahaha. Outsider, aku kurang yakin, tapi sepertinya aku mau bawa seseorang yang bakal jadi perusak. Menurut kalian, kalau itu cewek, siapa ya yang pantes?

Oh iya, apa kalian lebih pilih ff ini fokus ke YoonMin aja atau juga merambat ke TaeKook dan Namjin? Kalau kalian emang pingin cerita ini merambat ke TaeKook dan NamJin, apa kalian keberatan kalau aku buat ff ini jadi panjang? Aku kurang yakin sama ff panjang, tapi aku bakal berusaha lebih kuat buat engga terlalu bertele-tele. Soal penjelasan yang terlalu panjang, maafkan, sepertinya itu emang gaya tulisku deh :')) Kadang aku juga ngerasa terlalu ikat reader aku sama detail cerita, tapi aku juga pingin kasih lihat imajinasi aku tentang cerita ini kalau di visualisasikan itu gimana, ya jadilah begitu. Maafkan aku, aku beneran bingung harus gimana begitu baca ada yang bilang kadang sampe di skip, sepertinya aku buat cerita jadi terlalu membosankan. Maafkan :'))

Tanggal 21 aku study tour, jadi semoga aja minggu ini aku bisa update dua kali. Mungkin di hari Minggu? Tinggal ff ini yang jadi chaptered fic-ku, jadi aku mungkin bisa lebih sering update karena ini satu-satunya fokusku (enggak jamin aku bakal bikin ff baru lagi atau enggak loh ya).

Ya udah sih, mungkin segini aja kali ya? Makasih buat reader yang udah sempatin baca dan tinggalin komentar. Kritik dan Saran yang kalian kirim bener-bener bantu aku, makasih! Aku bakal usaha lebih banyak lagi dan buat tiap chapter jadi makin panjang. Sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya!


	8. Chapter 07

_copyright © 2016 by crownacre_

 **BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

 _ **seperti sebuah dosa yang manis**_

 _Park Jimin and Min Yoongi fanfiction_

 **[ NOTE ]**

Terinspirasi dari beberapa karya semacam novel berseri Passionate of Love karya Santhy Agatha atau mungkin Fifty Shades Trilogy atau drama Her Lovely Heels atau entah apapun yang pernah aku baca atau tonton; bahkan mungkin dari fiksi di AFF atau FFN atau manapun yang (juga) pernah aku baca.

 **[ WARNING ]**

OOC for all cast maybe ; GS for some cast ; T+ to M Rated ; Typo(s)

Terdapat beberapa kalimat kasar dan dirty talk yang mungkin akan menganggu

* * *

Tidak biasanya Yoongi heboh di malam hari, memanggil nama Seokjin berkali-kali dan terus merengek pada teman satu apartemennya. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Ia terus saja menyerukan nama Seokjin sambil memegang _eyeliner_ , menatap pantulan dirinya dan berusaha mati-matian membuat garis indah pada matanya. Sialnya ia selalu takut membuat bentuk yang buruk dan kembali menjauhkan benda itu. Sejauh ini benda yang biasa ia gunakan hanya hal sesederhana bedak dan kawan-kawan, lipstick, dan alis serta _eyeliner_ tipis. Jika harus dengan kegiatan pesta mana mampu ia mengurus dandanannya sendiri.

"Baiklah aku membantumu!" Seokjin yang ada di sebalhnya mendengus jengkel, menyerah pada rengekan tanpa henti sahabatnya kemudian memaksa tubuh kurus itu menghadap padanya. Tangannya dengan kasar meraih benda hitam di tangan Yoongi, perlahan mendekatkannya pada mata sipit Yoongi yang sudah membuat bingkai hitam di sekelilingnya. Terlalu kasual dan Seokjin mendengus jengkel melihat dandanan Yoongi seperti dandanan tanpa usaha. "Kau harusnya bersyukur punya sahabat model."

Yoongi tertawa kecil dan mengangguk, "aku sangat-sangat bersyukur."

Mereka diam beberapa saat, Seokjin sibuk membuat bentuk rapi untuk garis tebal membingkai mata Yoongi hingga bentuknya jadi terlihat lebih lebar. Begitu selesai, gadis itu memekik riang dan menepuk tangannya. "Sempurna!" Ia menatap Yoongi lamat-lamat saat mata sipit itu terbuka, tersenyum puas karena hasil goresannya membuat Yoongi jadi terlihat berkali-kali lipat cantiknya. Kemudian matanya menatap beberapa rol yang menempel pada ujung rambut gadis itu, pekerjaannya satu jam lalu dan berharap dapat membuat bentuk rambut Yoongi jadi lebih indah.

"Tunggu sebentar," Seokjin menepuk bahu Yoongi dan mengambil beberapa benda yang entah apa di mejanya. Ia menempatkan diri di belakang Yoongi kemudian melakukan sesuatu pada benda-benda bulat dan rambut Yoongi yang berharga. Tadi sore Seokjin memikirkan bahwa Yoongi mungkin akan sangat indah dengan rambut coklat madu dan memilih warna itu untuk menghias rambut Yoongi, juga memutuskan untuk membuat sedikit lekukan pada ujung rambut Yoongi. Jadi itu sebabnya sekarang Seokjin sibuk dengan rambut panjang Yoongi.

Yoongi sesekali memekik merasa sakit karena saat Seokjin melepas rolnya rambutnya ikut tertarik. Seokjin menggumamkan kata maaf sambil tertawa tanpa dosa, namun cukup untuk membuat Yoongi justru ikut terkekeh. Saat Seokjin menggumamkan kata sudah, ia dengan heboh bergerak membawa rambutnya agar terlihat di cermin.

"Woah!" Yoongi memekik dengan mata berbinar jenaka, menatap pantulan dirinya kemudian Seokjin bergantian. Tangannya meraih rambutnya agar terbawa ke depan dan menggumamkan kalimat pujian banyak-banyak pada hasil yang Seokjin buat pada miliknya. "Apa ini benar-benar rambutku? Ini indah sekali!"

Seokjin mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau sangat indah. Jimin tidak akan malu membawamu ke sana, Yoongi-ya."

Mendengar pernyataan Seokjin, gadis yang awalnya tersenyum riang itu tiba-tiba saja berubah air wajahnya. Ia menatap kosong pada dinding dengan bibir turun perlahan. "Bagaimana ini," gadis itu menggumam dengan suara yang jadi lebih rendah daripada sebelumnya. "Aku tetap merasa tidak pantas—kenapa aku bersemangat sekali tadi? Aish! Ada baiknya aku tidak ikut."

"Min Yoongi!" Seokjin memekik jengkel. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Yoongi melakukan hal itu, merasa gemas juga pada tingkah labil sahabatnya satu ini. Seokjin sebenarnya tidak benar-benar peduli apa Yoongi akan ikut atau tidak, tapi menyadari bahwa Yoongi sudah dibelikan _dress_ dan _heels_ luar biasa mahal, Seokjin mendelik jengkel dan memaksa Yoongi untuk membuat dirinya cantik atau ia akan menendang bokong tipis itu ke luar dan tidak lagi diizinkan tinggal di apartemennya. Setidaknya hargai laki-laki dengan usaha selama laki-laki itu tidak terlihat angkuh soal uangnya. "Gerakkan kaki kurusmu dan pakai pakaianmu! Aku tidak mau mendengar keluhan tentang tidak pantas atau blablabla lainnya. Anggap saja menepati janjimu, mudah 'kan?"

Wajah manis itu merengut sebentar, tapi kemudian mengangguk setuju dan meraih _dress_ merah yang digantung di sebelah _dress_ hitam elegan milik Seokjin. Milik Seokjin seperti _cocktail_ _dress_ dengan ujung yang bergelombang, mekar seperti bunga tulip yang meski kecil tapi terlihat begitu indah. Yoongi pun tersenyum menyadari bahwa itu berarti _dress_ -nya tidak akan menjadi pusat perhatian karena tamu lainnya pun menggunakan pakaian luar biasa indah.

"Apa aku oke dengan ini?" Yoongi bertanya ragu setelah meresletingkan pakaiannya.

Seokjin sendiri yang baru selesai menarik ke atas resleting menatap Yoongi kemudian melebarkan matanya penuh kekaguman. "Kau—," ia terlihat mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan betapa indah sahabatnya sekarang. Tubuh Yoongi yang biasanya terlihat kurus kini jadi terlihat lebih berisi dan berbentuk karena model _dress_ yang memang tidak ketat tapi menempel apik di tubuh. Warna merah yang kontras dengan putihnya kulit Yoongi pun membuat Seokjin merasa tidak bisa berkomentar asal-asalan. "Aku nyaris kehabisan napas untuk mencari apa kata yang tepat untukmu, tapi kau benar-benar luar biasa!"

Yoongi tersenyum sambil menggumamkan terima kasih, kemudian memperhatikan Seokjin dan tersenyum lebih lebar. "Kau juga cantik sekali malam ini."

Mereka berdua turun bersama-sama, beberapa kali Seokjin memegang lengan Yoongi yang tiap langkahnya terlihat goyah. Ia terkekeh kecil melihat bagaimana sepatu Yoongi yang memang lumayan tinggi hingga membuat gadis di sebelahnya nyaris setinggi dirinya jika saja ia tidak memakai _high heels_. Yoongi tidak biasa dengan sepatu berhak, itu sebabnya dia terus berjalan dengan goyah. Tapi lama kelamaan langkah Yoongi jadi lebih baik dan lebih mantap, dirinya terlihat begitu anggun dan cantik saat melangkah.

"Park Jimin pasti tidak menyesal memilihmu," Seokjin memberi pujian tulus saat sudah berdiri di sebelah Yoongi. Ia menunggu Namjoon dan sahabatnya menunggu Jimin.

Yoongi terkekeh kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuk gugup. "Aku justru takut mengecewakannya karena ini benar-benar bukan aku."

"Kau yang memutuskan untuk iya," jemari lentik Seokjin menyentil kening sempit Yoongi yang terpampang indah. Ia menatap tajam pada mata sipit itu, "kalau kau memang iya untuk pergi ke pestanya, maka jangan membatalkannya!"

Mendapati serangan dari Seokjin, Yoongi pun mengangguk patuh sambil tertawa kecil karena gemas. "Baiklah Seokjin-ah, karena aku mengatakan iya aku tidak akan bertingkah seperti mengatakan tidak."

"Bagus!" Ibu jari Seokjin teracungkan di depan wajah Yoongi.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan apartemen, Seokjin dan Yoongi yang melihat dari kejauhan tahu bahwa itu adalah mobil Jimin, lebih yakin lagi saat sosok tampan dengan jas pesta dengan warna hitam yang indah ke luar dari sana.

Seokjin tersenyum menggoda sambil menyenggol lengan kurus sahabatnya, mengikuti langkah kecil gadis itu dan beberapa kali mendorong tubuh kurus Yoongi agar mau melangkah lebih cepat. Seokjin berbisik akan mengantar Yoongi menemui Jimin, tapi mendadak Yoongi jadi merasa seperti seorang anak kecil yang dititipkan.

"Selamat malam Jimin– _ssi_ ," Seokjin membungkuk sopan yang diikuti oleh Yoongi. Dalam hati Seokjin tertawa melihat tingkah kaku sahabatnya.

"Seokjin ya?" Jimin tersenyum tipis memandang sosok di sebelah Yoongi.

Seokjin mengangguk lirih sambil memperhatahankan senyumannya.

Mata Jimin beralih pada sosok di sebelah Seokjin, senyumannya terkembang bebas saat melihat bagaimana penampilan Yoongi. Ia menatap gadis itu tanpa berkedip kemudian menelitinya dari atas ke bawah. "Woah—," Jimin bersuara dan kemudian tercekat begitu saja saat ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya. Meski sudah melihat Yoongi dengan pakaian dan sepatunya yang sekarang dikenakan, riasan pada wajah Yoongi dan tatanan rambutnya jelas baru pertama kali. Sekarang Yoongi berkali-kali lipat lebih indah bagi Jimin. "Seharusnya kau tidak berdandan seperti ini,"

ucapan Jimin dengan nada rendah membuat Yoongi terbelalak kaget. "Y–ya?" Dia tergagap sebentar untuk memperjelas ucapan Jimin. Seokjin yang ada di sebelahnya ikut terkejut mendengar pernyataan Jimin dan merasa bersalah pada Yoongi, ia meremas lengan sahabatnya seolah menyalurkan kata maaf.

Jimin tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi terkejut dua gadis di hadapannya sambil terkekeh pelan, "kalau kau seindah ini, aku takut laki-laki lain tertarik padamu."

"A–astaga."

"Yak!"

Reaksi berbeda diberikan Yoongi dan Seokjin, cukup untuk membuat bibir Jimin makin lebar dan tawanya ke luar beberapa saat.

"Baiklah, _Noona_ , ayo berangkat. Seokjin– _ssi_ , kau tidak ikut kami?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "aku menunggu kekasihku. Kita bertemu di pesta saja, sampai jumpa!"

.

Jimin membukakan pintu untuk Yoongi sebelum Yoongi sempat membuka pintunya sendiri, gadis itu tersenyum canggung menyadari apa yang dilakukan Jimin sebenarnya terasa terlalu _cheesy_. Ia hanya bahwan kalau boleh mengingatkan, kenapa justru Jimin yang menarik _handle_ pintu? Terlewat dari bahwa Yoongi adalah gadis, ia merasa tidak sepantasnya dibukakan pintu.

"Terima kasih," Yoongi mengumam gugup merasa benar-benar tidak seharusnya mendapat perlakuan seperti tadi. Belum lagi saat tangan Jimin terlurur, menawarkan—atau mungkin memerintahkan— jemari itu untuk digenggam oleh jari-jari kurus Yoongi.

Mereka melangkah masuk dengan saling bergandengan, dalam hati Yoongi merasa malu dan gugup setengah mati mengingat dirinya tidak sepantasnya berada di pesta seperti ini. Jimin sesekali menggumamkan kata _tersenyum_ atau sekedar mengingatkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Yoongi percaya kala Jimin mengatakan semua baik-baik saja, jadi jika semua akan baik-baik saja maka Yoongi akan menahan senyumnya agar tak terjatuh dan membiarkan Jimin terus membawanya melangkah makin masuk.

Melihat sederet bangku yang kosong, Jimin membawa gadis di gandengannya menuju tempat itu. Ia mempersilakan Yoongi duduk yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman lalu gadis itu menempatkan dirinya di salah satu bangku.

Mata Jimin mengedar setelah itu, melihat-lihat apa yang mungkin bisa ia bawakan untuk Yoongi. "Keberatan aku ambilkan sampanye?" Jimin menawarkan saat melihat beberapa jejer minuman dalam gelas berisi anggur cemerlang.

Mata sipit Yoongi melebar sebentar kemudian menggeleng pelan, "tidak masalah."

Saat Jimin sudah melangkah menjauh, Yoongi merasa benar-benar kikuk sendiri. Dan apa tadi? Sampanye? Astaga— Yoongi belum pernah meneguk alkohol kecuali soju saat dirinya mendapat tekanan batin, membayangkan harus meminum sampanye ia jadi menyesal dan berpikir harusnya tadi ia meminta punch saja daripada sampanye.

Sebelum Jimin kembali, seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat dan beberapa _high light_ warna-warni muncul di hadapan Yoongi. Senyumnya lebar hingga matanya melengkung nyaris lenyap dan gigi kelincinya terpamerkan dengan baik.

"Yoongi– _ssi_?" Jungkook menyapa riang sambil tidak melenyapkan senyumannya. Di sebelah gadis itu ada pemuda lumayan tinggi dengan rambut coklat dan _high light_ hijau, mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang anak muda yang senang membuat sesuatu sesederhana rambut jadi sebuah _couple_. "Oh, kau benar-benar Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk, ia berdiri untuk sekedar melakukan basa-basi tentang sopan santun. "Jungkook– _ssi_ ," ia menundukkan sebentar kepalanya sambil memberi senyuman. "Kau terlihat cantik malam ini."

Tawa kecil Jungkook membuat pemuda di sebelahnya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan gadis itu, cukup untuk membuat Yoongi berpikir mereka benar-benar pasangan yang sempurna. "Oh iya, omong-omong, kenalkan ini Taehyung," gadis itu menunjuk pada pemuda tinggi di sebelahnya. "Dia kekasihku. Dan, Taehyung, ini Yoongi, gadis yang dibawa Park Jimin."

Pemuda bernama Taehyung itu mengangguk kecil dan memberi senyuman pada Yoongi, "aku pernah melihatnya di kantor Jimin."

"Oh, Taehyung dan Jungkook," Jimin tiba-tiba muncul membawa dua gelas sampanye dan memberi senyuman kaku pada dua orang di hadapan Yoongi. Ia mengulurkan satu gelas di tangan kanan pada gadis di sebelahnya yang diterima gadis itu, kemudian tangannya yang kosong ganti merangkul pinggang kecil Yoongi. "Mengobrol tanpaku?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "kita baru saling berkenalan."

Jimin mengangguk paham, matanya mengerling bergantian dari Jungkook dan Taehyung. " _Hair couple_ lagi?" Ia bertanya geli menyadari rambut keduanya yang terlihat lucu.

"Punya Taehyung lebih sederhana," jari Jungkook mengelus poni dengan beberapa garis warna hijau di sana. "Aku lebih suka yang punyaku."

"Gadis memang selalu heboh," Jimin mencebik. Ia melirik Yoongi yang terlihat gugup berada pada rangkulan yang justru membuat dirinya menarik tubuh kurus itu lebih dekat. "Yoongi– _noona_ melakukan dengan baik untuk tampil sederhana."

Taehyung tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar ucapan Jimin, "tu–tunggu, apa tadi? _Noona_?"

Laki-laki yang bicara sebelum Taehyung mengangguk tanpa dosa. "Yoongi– _noona_."

" _Daebak_!" Taehyung memekik kagum.

Jungkook tertawa kecil dan mengangguk setuju pada kekasihnya, "seingatku Jimin paling tidak suka menghargai umur orang yang lebih tua. Pada kekasihnya yang lebih tua pun dia cuma memanggil nama."

"Aku berubah pikiran sejak melihat Yoongi," mata Jimin sebentar mengerling pada gadis di rangkulannya. "Dia terlihat manis dan menggemaskan membuatku ingin memastikan diri sendiri kalau aku memang lebih muda darinya."

" _Daebak_ ," Taehyung dan Jungkook bersuara bersamaan.

Yoongi sejak tadi diam dan sibuk memperhatikan obrolan Jimin berserta teman-temannya, membatin dalam hati tentang yang mereka lakukan cukup untuk membuatnya bingung.

"Yoongi? Itu kau?" Suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sebelah Yoongi membuat gadis itu sedikit terlonjak, tapi menyadari siapa orang yang memanggilnya senyum Yoongi berubah jadi cerah.

"Hoseok!" Ia memekik agak keras dengan nada riang. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Jimin, "aku pergi dengan Hoseok sebentar ya?" Ia berpamintan, tidak lupa membungkuk kecil dengan sopan pada Taehyung dan Jungkook. Setelah itu ia melangkah menarik lengan Hoseok untuk berjalan menjauh.

"Hosiki!" Suara Yoongi terdengar begitu riang dengan senyuman lebar pada wajahnya. "Aku pikir kau masih di Jepang."

Hoseok terkekeh dan menggeleng, "aku baru pulang tadi pagi dan memutuskan untuk datang ke sini. Tidak kusangka justru bertemu dengan tuan putri."

"Yak!" Wajah Yoongi berubah kusut.

Sekali lagi Hoseok terkekeh, kali ini sedikit lebih keras. "Aku tidak tahu Seokjin bisa mendananimu seindah ini. Kenapa kau di sini, huh?"

Mata Yoongi mengerling pada laki-laki yang mengobrol dengan dua orang di hadapannya. "Janji dengan orang itu."

"Sudah kubilang jangan berurusan dengan Jimin," Hoseok mendengus agak kesal, menatap gemas pada Yoongi. "Kalau kau patah hati aku tidak bisa bantu."

"Hey! Kita tidak sampai sejauh itu _kok_."

"Itu sekarang," Hoseok tersenyum. "Tapi berikut-berikutnya bagaimana?"

"Kalau kita memang menjadi kekasih bukan masalah, setelah menikah aku bisa jadi kaya."

"Min Yoongi! Candaanmu selalu saja menjengkelkan."

Yoongi tertawa, ia menggeleng. "Kita tidak akan sejauh itu, percayalah. Lagipula dia orang baik."

"Baik apanya," Hoseok mencebik.

"Omong-omong di mana Jihoon?" Mata Yoongi mengedar ke seluruh ruangan, mencari keberadaan pemuda kecil yang selalu membuatnya gemas. Biasanya Jihoon selalu menempel pada Hoseok.

Hoseok terkekeh, "aku tidak mengajak Jihoon. Dia ada di _café_."

"Heish—kenapa tidak kau ajak ke sini?"

"Kau tahu 'kan," mata Hoseok menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. "Kau tahu kalau hubungan laki-laki dan laki-laki masih sulit diterima di sini, aku takut nanti kalau ditanya apa hubunganku dan Jihoon lalu aku menjawab kekasih, orang-orang akan berkomentar buruk tentang bocah itu. Dari rumor yang aku dengar, orang-orang berpikir kekasih _gay_ seorang Jung Hoseok menggodaku yang _gay_ untuk membantu keuangannya karena memang aku yang membangun _café_ itu untuknya."

Yoongi mengangguk paham sambil membulatkan mulutnya. "Kau benar-benar kekasih yang baik."

"Tidak baik juga," Hoseok tersenyum simpul. "Kalau aku kekasih yang baik harusnya aku bisa menghentikan rumor itu, sayangnya aku tidak bisa."

Yoongi menepuk lengan Hoseok sambil memberi senyuman terbaiknya, "nikmati pestanya, Hoseok-ah!"

Jimin datang tiba-tiba di sebelah Yoongi, merangkul pinggang sempit itu dan menatap Hoseok sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sudah selesai mengobrol?" Ia bertanya sambil tangannya mengelus lembut pinggang Yoongi.

Hoseok melihat di mana tangan Jimin berada dan melihat Yoongi yang meringis kecil seperti menahan geli dengan bibir ditipiskan sambil mendesis lirih hingga hanya dirinya yang mendengar, "apa kalau kita belum selesai kau keberatan pergi sebentar, Jimin– _ssi_?"

Laki-laki itu terkekeh kecil, "mengobrol saja, aku akan di sini dan pura-pura tidak dengar."

" _Geurae_ ," Hoseok tersenyum tipis, "mungkin lain kali kita lanjutkan, Yoongi-ya. Aku mau mencari Namjoon dan Seokjin dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Yoongi mengangguk dengan bibir meringis merasa bersalah, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Hoseok agak kaku karena merasa membuat sahabat baiknya seperti orang asing.

"Hoseok itu siapamu sebenarnya?" Jimin bertanya sambil melirik Yoongi setelah laki-laki itu melangkah menjauh.

Yoongi mendongak dan mengerjap, menatap bingung pada pertanyaan Jimin. "Teman baikku, tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"Kalian lebih seperti sepasang kekasih," laki-laki yang merangkul Yoongi itu mendengus kecil. "Protektif padamu, meminta waktu sendiri, menatapmu dengan tatapan lembut, benar-benar seperti pasangan kekasih."

Gadis itu terkekeh kecil, "benar, semua orang selalu mengatakan aku dan Hoseok sepasang kekasih. Tapi serius, aku tidak pernah tertarik pada Hoseok sebagai lawan jenis begitu pula Hoseok padaku."

"Senang mendengarnya."

" _Eoh_?"

Jimin menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya dan tersenyum, "senang mengetahui kau tidak pernah tertarik pada Hoseok sebagai lawan jenis."

"E–eh? Kenapa?" Yoongi menatap bingung laki-laki di sebelahnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Jimin justru menarik lengan Yoongi pelan munuju balkon. Sebelum sampai di luar, Jimin meraih gelas di genggaman Yoongi dan meletakkannya ke meja, membuat tangan mereka berdua kosong lalu membawa ke tempat sepi. Mata Jimin mengedar sekedar untuk memastikan tidak ada orang lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia menutup pintu balkon dan kembali di hadapan Yoongi yang terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa ditutup?" Yoongi bertanya dengan bingung, menatap wajah Jimin yang sekarang memberi senyuman padanya.

"Aku ingin mengobrol berdua denganmu," Jimin terkekeh kecil untuk mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Bukankah masalah kalau ada orang yang melihat kita dan berpikir macam-macam?"

"Memangnya ada orang berani membuat berita macam-macam tentang Park Jimin?"

Yoongi terkesiap, terkejut pada pernyataan Jimin dan tatapannya yang terlihat tajam menusuk. Tidak, Jimin biasanya tersenyum hingga matanya lenyap, tapi kenapa ketika Yoongi bertanya sesuatu macam itu tatapan lelaki di hadapannya berubah mengerikan?

"Min Yoongi," suara Jimin merendah beberapa oktaf, mengubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan serius pada gadis di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya? Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini?"

"Uh?" Yoongi mengerjap bingung. "A–apanya?"

Jimin melangkah mendekat pada Yoongi, sementara gadis itu justru mundur tiap Jimin semakin mendekatinya. Mendadak merasa benar-benar gugup sekaligus takut berada dalam tempat tanpa orang lain hanya berdua dengan atasannya. Hingga punggung Yoongi membentur dinding, Jimin mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk mengunci pergerakan gadis di hadapannya. Yoongi mencoba lepas dari kurungan Jimin namun gerakannya tidak segesit laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Dari sekian banyak perempuan cantik aku memilihmu untuk menemaniku ke pesta ini," mata Jimin menatap dalam ke manik sipit Yoongi. "Kau tahu kenapa?"

Yoongi menggeleng dan menahan napas kemudian, terkejut karena setelah memberi jawaban laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajah pada dirinya. "Ji–Jimin…."

Yang namanya disebut menarik satu sudut bibirnya, matanya menajam untuk sekedar menembus telaga dalam di mata gadis itu. "Karena… aku menyukaimu."

Satu kecupan mendarat pada bibir Yoongi, mata sipit gadis itu melebar sempurna dengan reflek tangan meremas lengan kekar Jimin. Ia terkejut, tubuhnya mendadak kaku karena bibir Jimin mendarat terlalu lama pada bibirnya.

Setelah memberi kecupan yang hanya menempelkan bibir, Jimin menarik sebentar dirinya dari Yoongi, sekedar untuk melihat wajah terkejut gadis yang baru saja ia cium. Setelah melihat Yoongi yang ingin bersuara terbata, Jimin tersenyum kecil dan mengelus pipi putih Yoongi dengan sayang.

"Aku menyukaimu, Min Yoongi," ulangnya sekali lagi, pun kembali memiringkan wajahnya dan meraih bibir merah tipis yang menarik hatinya sejak awal. Ia merasakan rasa manis saat menjilat bibir itu, melakukannya dengan berani karena menyadari Yoongi masih terlalu terkejut dan belum bisa berbuat banyak. Karena bibir Yoongi yang terbuka sebelum ia diserang, Jimin menyelipkan lidahnya cepat ke dalam mulut gadis itu untuk mengabsen gigi atas dan gigi bawah yang rapi.

Yoongi bergetar. Tubuhnya seperti mengigil karena rasa lidah Jimin dalam mulutnya, juga dingin dari pagar yang menempel pada tubuhnya dari punggung hingga kaki. Jimin membuat dirinya makin menempel pada sisi pagar dan terus bergerak dalam mulutnya, memainkan lidahnya hingga melilitnya. "A–ahh," suara Yoongi lolos saat tangan Jimin meremas pinggangnya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu dalam hati merutuki suaranya yang tidak dapat ia tahan dan memejamkan mata erat hingga Jimin menarik dirinya menjauh.

Jimin terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah gadis di hadapannya, tangannya masih bertengger manis pada pinggang kurus Yoongi dan matanya sibuk memperhatikan keindahan wajah gadis yang ia sukai. Rona merah menghiasi pipi hingga telinganya, rasanya ingin tertawa melihat apa yang gadis itu lakukan.

"Kau bisa membuka matamu," Jimin bersuara sambil tersenyum, hanya saja gadis itu menggeleng dan tetap memejamkan mata. Ia menghela napas dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah orang yang dipanggilnya _noona_ sejak kemarin-kemarin justru seperti gadis _senior high school_ yang ciuman pertamanya dicuri seorang _ahjussi_ tua pemaksa. "Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar suaramu ta—"

"Yak!" Mata sipit itu terbuka dengan nyalang dan menatap kesal Jimin, dan saat menyadari wajah terkejut laki-laki yang diteriakinya ia langsung menutup mulutnya juga menunduk merasa bersalah. "A–astaga, maafkan aku. Maaf—," tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya gadis itu berlari ke dalam meninggalkan Jimin yang masih hilang akal karena teriakan Yoongi beberapa detik lalu.

Selepas Yoongi pergi, Jimin terkekeh kecil sambil menatap punggung gadis itu yang belum melangkah terlalu jauh. Dalam hati memuji bagaimana gadis cantik seperti Yoongi bisa begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

"Seokjin-ah, Seokjin-ah!" Yoongi melangkah cepat tanpa memedulikan langkahnya yang beberapa kali goyah karena sepatunya, menghampiri gadis yang tengah mengobrol bersama laki-laki berambut _dirty blonde_ yang lumayan tinggi.

" _Eoh_? Min Yoongi?" Namjoon, laki-laki yang mengobrol dengan Seokjin, menatap terkejut pada kehadiran gadis kecil yang kini berada di sebelah kekasihnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Dia tamu undangan dari seorang tamu undangan," Seokjin terkekeh sambil merangkul lengan Yoongi yang terlihat kepayahan. "Ada apa? Di mana orang yang membawamu ke sini?"

"Itu masalahnya!" Yoongi memekik heboh saat Seokjin menanyakan Jimin. Gadis itu menatap serius teman berbagi apartemennya dan menggenggam jemari lentik yang tadi merangkul lengannya. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Yang tangannya digenggam itu mengangguk paham, menatap serius gadis di hadapannya. Namjoon sendiri diam-diam berniat menguping pembicaraan dua gadis di hadapannya.

"Jadi tadi aku dari balkon," satu tangan Yoongi menuding ke arah pintu kayu yang terbuka dan persis menuju balkon. "Di sana… Park Jimin menciumku!" Suaranya terdengar heboh hingga Seokjin melebarkan mata dan Namjoon hampir menyemburkan minumannya. "Dia mengatakan dia menyukaiku dan menciumku! Dua kali!"

"Tunggu, tunggu," Namjoon menyela Seokjin dan Yoongi yang terlihat heboh dengan cerita pendek gadis paling kecil. "Park Jimin? Maksudmu… atasanmu pemilik Park House itu?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan wajah serius, memberi tatapan _aku bersumpah_ sambil bibir terbentuk sempurna untuk sekedar meyakinkan laki-laki tinggi di hadapannya. "Aku tidak berbohong, kalau aku berbohong aku berani bersumpah besok aku akan dipecat."

"Bukan itu masalahnya," laki-laki itu meringis mendengar taruhan yang Yoongi berikan, ia menatap serius gadis di hadapannya. "Kabar yang beredar, Park Jimin bukan laki-laki baik pada perempuan. Kau lihat sendiri… dia langsung meciummu tadi."

"Tapi Jimin membelikan Yoongi banyak hal," Seokjin menyela dengan mata menajam, tangannya dilipat di dada untuk bertingkah seolah menantang kekasihnya. "Kabar yang beredar Park Jimin tidak pernah mau membuang uangnya untuk gadis yang menarik hatinya sekalipun gadis itu gadis pas-pasan."

" _Maja_ ," laki-laki itu mengangguk setuju, tapi wajahnya jelas terlihat berpikir. "Apa menurutmu itu bukan sebuah strategi?"

"Jangan menghubungkan perempuan dengan bisnis kau _saekki_. Memangnya perlu strategi apa untuk menggaet gadis? Aku pun siap bertekuk lutut menghadap Park Jimin hanya dengan senyumannya tanpa perlu dibelikan ini–itu," bibir Seokjin mencebik jengkel.

"Kau hanya bertekuk lutut menghadapnya. Jika denganku kau bertekuk lutut membelakangiku. Bukankah itu terdengar lebih berbahaya aku?" Namjoon membalas serangan Seokjin dengan seringaian.

"Kalian, hentikan!" Tangan Yoongi mendarat pada kepala Namjoon hingga laki-laki itu mengaduh kesakitan yang meski membuat reaksi sakit seperti itu dirinya harus sedikit berjinjit. "Kenapa kalian berdebat padahal aku hanya menceritakan masalahku?"

" _Mian_ ," Seokjin meringis. "Kau sekarang mau apa, Yoongi-ya?"

Gadis yang ditanyai menatap satu-satunya laki-laki diantara mereka, "keberatan jika aku minta diantar pulang?"

Namjoon tersenyum dan menggeleng, "bukan masalah. Kau teman kekasihku, membantumu jelas bukan hal besar."

 **TBC.**

* * *

Jimin udah nyatain suka loh! Ah yeah—Yoongi pasti syok banget ya dicium tiba-tiba sama atasannya yang pernah dia kasih selamat malam sebelum tidur hahaha XD

Di sini TaeKook masih jarang karena emang kayanya aku buat yang tokoh bener-bener utama ini si Yoongi, jadi masih susah buat bikin interaksi antara Yoongi dan TaeKook kalau enggak ada Jimin. Sebenernya aku kurang yakin sama alasan kenapa Jihoon enggak ada, tapi rencanaku emang bikin alasan Hoseok enggak bawa Jihoon ya karena dia mau sembunyiin Jihoon dari orang banyak. Biar cuma beberapa orang aja yang tau Jihoon itu pacarnya gitu.

Trus kenapa pada khawatir Yoongi deket sama Jimin ya hahaha padahal kan Jimin baik banget sama Yoongi, bahkan Yoongi sendiri udah jatuh cinta sama Jimin kkkk :3

Ya udah, kita lihat aja kelanjutannya nanti gimana si Jimin selesaiin _masalahnya_ sehabis cium kembang mawar putih hahaha pasti si Yoongi bakal ngehindarin si Jimin mulu deh nih, iya enggak sih? Eh aku kan authornya hahaha XD

Aku update cepet banget nih rasanya, baru dua hari lalu aku update dan hari ini update lagi kkk semoga kalian suka :3


	9. Chapter 08

_copyright © 2016 by crownacre_

 **BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

 _ **seperti sebuah dosa yang manis**_

 _Park Jimin and Min Yoongi fanfiction_

 **[ NOTE ]**

Terinspirasi dari beberapa karya semacam novel berseri Passionate of Love karya Santhy Agatha atau mungkin Fifty Shades Trilogy atau drama Her Lovely Heels atau entah apapun yang pernah aku baca atau tonton; bahkan mungkin dari fiksi di AFF atau FFN atau manapun yang (juga) pernah aku baca.

 **[ WARNING ]**

OOC for all cast maybe ; GS for some cast ; T+ to M Rated ; Typo(s)

Terdapat beberapa kalimat kasar dan dirty talk yang mungkin akan menganggu

* * *

"Yoongi," Yuju menghampiri Yoongi yang tengah menyelesaikan tugasnya di meja, gadis yang berdiri itu meletakkan sebuah berkas ke sisi lain meja Yoongi. "Kau dipromosikan. Katanya Presdir Park yang mengajukanmu, _chukkae_!"

Yoongi mendongak tidak percaya, menatap dengan mata melebar sempurna pada gadis yang berdiri itu. "A–apa?"

"Kau dipromosikan, Yoongi-ya! Kenapa? Kau seperti tidak senang," Yuju menatap bingung teman satu kantornya itu. "Kalau kau menang promosi, kau akan menggantikan posisi Sooyoung yang baru keluar kemarin. Kau bisa jadi staff inti bersamaku. Kau tidak senang?"

"Bukan tidak senang," Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. "Aku hanya merasa—terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku hanya pegawai baru."

"Tapi kerjamu sangat baik," Yuju mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Yoongi. "Harus aku akui kerjamu memang oke. Sepertinya semua juga tidak keberatan kau dipromosikan."

Yoongi meringis kecil, menatap Yuju dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku takut aku tidak bisa bertanggung jawab pada tugasku nanti."

"Aish, kenapa kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu semacam itu?"

"Yoongi," suara seseorang tiba-tiba menginterupsi obrolan Yuju dan Yoongi.

Yuju terkesiap saat menoleh dan menyadari sosok itu adalah Jimin, sementara Yoongi dengan segera berdiri untuk sekedar melakukan sopan santun pada atasannya itu.

"Hai Yuju," Jimin memberi senyuman pada Yuju yang kini terlihat begitu canggung. "Boleh aku pinjam Yoongi untuk menemaniku makan siang?"

"A–ah?" Mata Yuju melebar, melirik sebentar pada Yoongi yang sekarang terlihat sedikit gelisah dan gugup. "Tentu Tuan Park, Anda bisa membawa Yoongi. Saya sudah selesai."

Yoongi memegang lengan Yuju dan memberi tatapan seperti sebuah permohonan minta diselamatkan.

Yuju terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Yoongi yang terlihat lucu tapi kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh kurus itu agar lebih dekat dengan Jimin. "Saya permisi Tuan Park," Yuju pergi dengan sopan sambil meninggalkan satu tepukan pada bahu Yoongi.

Jimin terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang sekarang sibuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari dirinya, terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekaligus lucu. "Ayo kita makan di restoran sebelah," Jimin menepuk bahu Yoongi untuk sekedar menyadarkannya dari kegiatan mari–mencari–sesuatu–lain–selain–Jimin–untuk–dipandangi.

"W– _wae_? Kenapa tidak di kantin bawah saja daripada di restoran?"

"Dan kau menjadi bahan perbincangan karena mengobrol denganku?"

"Ah," Yoongi mengangguk dengan mata melebar; paham maksud yang Jimin ucapkan. "Baiklah, saya bereskan meja saya dulu."

.

Yoongi duduk di bangku yang sudah Jimin tarikkan untuknya, sedikit menahan napas menyadari sopan santun yang Jimin berikan cukup untuk membuatnya salah tingkah. Ia menatap sekitar untuk melihat restoran yang dipilih Jimin benar-benar luar biasa indah, apalagi tempatnya tepat di sebelah jendela hingga ia dapat melihat pemandangan di luar. Saat siang hari pemandangan memang tidak benar-benar bagus, tapi melihat bagaimana orang-orang berlalu-lalang cukup untuk membuat Yoongi tersenyum ringan merasa nyaman.

"Kau suka?" Jimin bertanya setelah selesai memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua, tersenyum kecil memperhatikan Yoongi yang terlihat senang di tempatnya sekarang.

Yoongi terkesiap, ia kemudian menatap Jimin sebentar dengan malu-malu setelah itu mengangguk kecil. "Su–suka."

"Kemarin kau lari," ia bersuara sambil menatap ke dalam mata Yoongi. "Ada apa?"

Yoongi tergagap, terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa. Melihat Jimin tersenyum, ia pun mencoba tersenyum meski yang keluar justru ringisan. "Aku panik saat itu, jadi aku minta diantar pulang Seokjin."

"Maaf untuk tiba-tiba menciummu," senyuman Jimin terlihat makin menawan.

"Bu–bukan masalah," gadis itu terlihat panik pada jawabannya sendiri. "Maksud saya—"

"Apa kalau bukan masalah aku bisa menciummu lagi?"

"Bukan begitu!" Suaranya sedikit meninggi dan bergetar.

Jimin terkekeh kecil melihat Yoongi yang sekarang nampak begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. "Kau tidak suka ya?"

"Ti–tidak suka? Tidak suka apa?"

"Tidak suka alasanku menciummu?"

"Saya suka—"

Dan Yoongi baru menyadari bahwa pertanyaan Jimin adalah pertanyaan yang memancing. Sialnya, ia tertipu dengan baik oleh pertanyaan tadi. Dalam hati ia menggerutu untuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah ceroboh menjawab dengan jawaban seperti itu.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku bisa tidur nyenyak nanti malam."

Pesanan datang diantar oleh seorang pelayan yang meletakkannya dengan penuh gaya sopan ke atas meja, memberi senyuman pada Jimin dan Yoongi. "Selamat menikmati," ujarnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Yoongi memperhatikan makanan di hadapannya, daging panggang yang disiram saus coklat dan sayur berada di sebelah daging itu. Ia menelan ludah saat mencium bau menyenangkan daging yang meski bukan seperti _gogi_ kesukaannya di kedai tempatnya ia biasa menghabiskan uang dengan Hoseok, ia tetap tergoda. Ia suka daging dan Jimin memberi makanan kesukaannya dengan sangat tepat.

"Kenapa?" Jimin bertanya bingung melihat Yoongi yang hanya memandangi piringnya setelah ia selesai memotong semua dagingnya. "Kau tidak suka daging?"

"Tidak, tentu saja saya suka," gadis itu meringis kecil.

Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang terlihat canggung dan baginya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Ia mengangkat piring Yoongi dan meletakkan piringnya di hadapan Yoongi, mengambil daging yang masih utuh itu untuk berpindah di hadapannya. "Makanlah yang sudah kupotong," ujarnya sambil mempertahankan senyuman.

Yoongi mengangguk patuh, memegang garpunya untuk mulai menusuk daging lembut di piringnya. Saat daging itu masuk ke mulutnya, bibirnya tersenyum lebar menyadari rasanya yang benar-benar enak. Tidak seperti _gogi_ yang ia buat sendiri dan terkadang ada rasa terbakar karena membakarnya hingga gosong, daging lembut ini dibuat dengan kematangan yang sempurna. Dulu seingatnya seseorang dengan kemampuan membuat daging seenak ini adalah neneknya, entah kenapa ia jadi merasa menikmati makanan neneknya dan membuatnya memakan dengan lahap daging itu.

Jimin tertawa dalam hati melihat Yoongi yang nampak hanya fokus pada makanan, juga cara mengunyahnya yang lucu seperti seorang penilai masakan karena caranya yang hati-hati.

Setelah selesai makan dan melakukan sedikit obrolan, Jimin menyuruh Yoongi untuk menunggu di luar saat ia membayang. Berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Yoongi akan sibuk mengomel mengetahui harga makanan yang mereka beli karena saat membeli baju beberapa hari lalu gadis itu terus menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya dan penyesalan karena membuat dirinya mengeluarkan uang untuk hal sia-sia.

"Aku selesai," Jimin merangkul pinggang sempit Yoongi melihat gadis itu tengah memperhatikan sekeliling dengan wajah ceria. Sejak melihat Yoongi yang selalu memperhatikan lingkungan dengan cara yang cantik, ia berpikir bahwa mungkin gadis ini memang seorang gadis penuh rasa syukur. Terlihat dari bagaimana caranya memberi pujian tulus lewat mata akan hal-hal yang ia lihat dan ia miliki. "Mejamu sudah rapi dan tasmu sudah kau bawa, apa kalau aku menculikmu menuju _mall_ kau akan keberatan?"

"A–ah? Tapi ini belum jam selesai kantor," Yoongi ingat bahwa pukul dua siang ia baru boleh meninggalkan kantor. Dan sekarang pukul satu pun belum ada. Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan tempatnya bekerja meski hal yang perlu ia selesaikan sudah selesai sejak lama. Ia jadi teringat tentang Yuju yang terkadang memerlukan bantuannya, dan sejauh yang ia ingat, akhir-akhir ini Yuju benar-benar sibuk hingga beberapa kali meminta bantuannya. "Saya pikir—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan," Jimin memberi senyuman menawan. "beberapa hari lalu kita pergi dengan Seolhyun, aku ingin hari ini kita pergi hanya berdua. Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa harus hanya berdua?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin pergi bersama orang yang aku suka."

Dan sekali lagi Yoongi harus pasrah pada kemauan hatinya yang menjengkelkan untuk tetap menuruti perintah _mutlak_ dari Jimin.

.

Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin membawa dirinya pergi ke deretan pakaian perempuan yang terlihat begitu mewah, sesekali gadis itu meringis kecil melihat harganya yang lumayan jelas di beberapa pakaian terpampang dan membayangkan dirinya harus menghabiskan begitu banyak uang untuk satu pakaian.

"Kau tidak ingin memilih?" Jimin menyenggol lengan Yoongi saat melihat sosok itu hanya memperhatikan tanpa menentukan pakaian yang ingin ia pilih.

Yoongi mendongak sambil meringis, "kenapa harus memilih? Aku tidak mungkin membelinya," jawabnya dengan nada sangsi.

Jimin terkekeh mendengar penuturan lugu dari gadis itu, mengelus rambutnya yang sudah kembali berubah hitam setelah malam hari lalu ia melihatnya berwarna coklat. " _Noona_ , kau bisa memilih apapun yang kau suka dan aku akan membayarnya untukmu."

Gadis itu mendongak dengan kening mengerut, "lagi?"

"Lagi?" Jimin membeo bingung.

"Maksudku—lagi-lagi kau mau membayarkanku sesuatu seperti pakaian yang bahkan tidak kau perlukan?"

"Aku memerlukannya," mata Jimin menajam. "Aku memerlukannya untuk membuatmu terlihat cantik."

"Memangnya aku apamu? Kenapa kau bersikap begitu baik? Aku—aku jadi merasa tidak benar karena tidak bisa membalas kebaikanmu."

Jimin menghela napas, "aku menyukaimu, aku sudah mengatakannya waktu itu. Dan aku mau membuatmu senang karena aku menyukaimu. Apa kurang jelas?"

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkan kau buat senang dengan cara seperti ini, Jimin-ah."

"Yoongi," Jimin menatap ke dalam mata Yoongi hingga gadis itu terdiam dan tidak dapat bergerak. Bibirnya menipis dan terkatup rapat sekedar untuk mendesis jengkel pada sosok di hadapannya karena entah kenapa membuatnya begitu kesal, sifat keras kepala yang tidak menyenangkan hatinya. "Bersikaplah sebagai gadis penurut, bisa?"

"Kenapa aku harus jadi gadis penurut?"

"Karena aku takut aku memarahimu."

Yoongi menghela napasnya, menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan pada sosok lelaki di hadapannya dengan ribuan kalimat yang ingin ia lontarkan. "Kau membuatku takut," dan hanya kalimat itu yang mampu ia ucapkan dari banyaknya rentetan kata yang ingin ia muntahkan, hanya sebatas itu kalimat yang mampu didorong ke luar oleh kekuatannya.

Bisa dilihat rahang Jimin mengeras, tatapannya jauh lebih menakutkan daripada tatapan tajam yang diberikan beberapa menit lalu, bibirnya pun sudah benar-benar tipis karena sibuk mendesis untuk menahan makian yang ada pada otaknya. "Min Yoongi, apa yang begitu mahal darimu? Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini karena aku menyukaimu, aku benar-benar menyukaimu dan harusnya kau tidak sangsi pada hal itu."

"Aku tidak meragukan perasaanmu," Yoongi bersuara dengan gentar, terlihat beberapa kata yang goyah saat ia mengucapkannya. "Aku—aku hanya takut. Kau bersikap begitu baik padaku yang jelas bukan apa-apa. Aku takut—"

"Apa aku terlihat berbahaya bagimu?"

"Kau… tidak. Tapi teman-temanku mengatakan kau berbahaya."

"Dan itu juga salah satu alasan kenapa kau takut?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Apa aku perlu melakukan sesuatu agar kau tidak merasa takut lagi?"

Sekali lagi gadis itu mengangguk, ia memberi senyuman tipis. "Antar aku ke kantor, aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan aku akan merasa baik-baik saja setelah itu."

"Tanpa membeli sesuatu di sini?" Jimin memekik tidak percaya. Seperti baru kali ini melihat pernyataan lugas namun tidak pernah terbayang dalam pikirannya. Pikirnya, seorang gadis akan selalu senang melihat barang-barang mahal atau sekedar dengan _brand_ ternama yang akan ia pamerkan dengan bangga pada teman-temannya.

Yoongi mengangguk, memberi senyuman sederhana yang selalu membuat Jimin meringis dalam hati mengetahui bagaimana gadis di hadapannya begitu menikmati hal kecil tanpa kesombongan. "Tanpa perlu membeli apapun, aku sungguh tidak membutuhkannya."

Jimin menghela napas, menyerah pada gadis keras kepala yang baru kali ini berhasil mengalahkan dominasinya. "Baiklah, kita ke kantor."

Mereka sampai di kantor setelah selama perjalanan hanya saling diam. Sebelumnya sesekali Yoongi melirik pada sosok Jimin yang ada di sebelahnya, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tapi tiap mata mereka hampir bertemu, mereka akan memalingkan wajah.

"Saya bisa pulang sendiri nanti," Yoongi bersuara lebih cepat daripada Jimin yang tengah mengambil napas; ia tahu Jimin akan menawarkan tumpangan dan ia tidak mau merepotkan terlalu banyak atasannya. "Tuan Park, hati-hati di jalan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangan setelah menutup pintu dan mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan kantor.

Yoongi segera masuk ke kantor, sedikit berlari susah payah karena _heels_ -nya yang sedikit menganggu—entah kenapa ia jadi sedikit tertarik dengan _heels_ sejak Jimin memberinya sepatu di hujan waktu itu meski sering menolak Seokjin yang memberi saran sepatu dengan _heels_ yang cocok dengan pakaiannya saat berangkat kerja.

Saat tiba di mejanya, ia menemukan Yuju yang tengah duduk di bangkunya sambil mengerjakan sesuatu. Matanya melebar dan dengan panik ia menghampiri sosok itu, menepuk bahu Yuju dan menginterupsi kegiatan gadis yang duduk.

"Sedang apa?" Ia bertanya bingung, melirik ke sesuatu yang dikerjakan Yuju.

Yuju tersenyum sambil terkekeh, ia menunjukkan kertas kerjanya. "Mengisi sesuatu yang tadi diberikan Oh Sehun untukmu."

"Yah!" Yoongi mendorong tubuh Yuju, membuat gadis yang tadi di bangkunya berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap tidak senang pada kertas yang sepertinya sudah diselesaikan setengah. "Kenapa kau yang menyelesaikannya?"

"Kemarin kau dengan liciknya menyelesaikan tugas _kita_ , membuatku terlihat begitu buruk karena tidak membantumu mengerjakannya. Sekarang aku mau membayar _kelicikanmu_ dengan ini," Yuju menyeringai tanpa dosa. "Kita impas, oke?"

"Baiklah," Yoongi menghela napas, menyerah pada Yuju yang bersikeras bahwa dirinya tidak salah mengerjakan tugas untuk Yoongi. "Karena kita sudah impas, lain kali jangan lagi."

"Kau juga!" Jari lentik Yuju menuding Yoongi gemas. "Jangan mengerjakan sendiri tugasmu jika itu harus dibagi. _Deal_?"

" _Deal_."

Setelah itu Yuju melangkah menjauh sambil terkekeh-kekeh kecil, meninggalkan Yoongi yang merasa bersalah dan sedikit menyalahkan Jimin karena membuatnya melewatkan tugas dan menyebabkan Yuju mengerjakannya. Tapi ia menghela napas, Jimin tidak boleh disalahkan atas kecerobohannya sendiri.

Ia menyelesaikan apa yang tadi Yuju kerjakan dalam waktu satu jam. Jam dinding di atas pintu masuk menunjukkan waktu pulang lewat beberapa menit saat Yoongi mendongak, tersenyum tipis dan merasa lega setidaknya bisa menghabiskan satu tugas di hari ini. Setidaknya besok bebannya tidak terlalu banyak. Masih ada beberapa hal yang perlu ia tulis ulang karena kesalahan cetak dan file aslinya yang hilang.

Yoongi ke luar dengan langkah malas, berjalan menuju halte bus dan mulai membayangkan kasurnya yang akan terasa sangat nyaman setelah melewati hari yang melelahkan. Hari ini tidak ada _part–time_ dan ia bersyukur untuk itu. Setelah menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit, bus pun datang. Yoongi masuk sedikit tergesa karena begitu merindukan kasurnya juga air yang akan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Selama dalam bus, ia memperhatikan jalan yang sedikit lengang, langit terlihat mendung dan Yoongi menyimpulkan mungkin saja memilih tidak keluar daripada harus kehujanan.

Setibanya di halte dekat apartemennya, ia turun dan melangkah. Langit masih gelap, namun hujan belum juga turun. Ia berpikir mungkin saja hujan menunggunya pulang agar dirinya tidak kebasahan, terkekeh kecil saat ia menggumam langit yang baik hati. _Seperti anak kecil saja_.

Ia masuk ke dalam apartemen dan disambut oleh Seokjin yang memasang wajah sumringah, Yoongi mengerut bingung melihat wajah teman satu apartemennya yang terlihat tidak bisa. Gadis yang lebih tinggi itu menarik pelan tubuh Yoongi agar berdiri lebih dekat lalu membisikkan sesuatu, cukup untuk membuat kening Yoongi mengerut bingung tidak mengerti.

"Siapa yang repot-repot menungguku sejak tadi?" Ia terus menanyai Seokjin yang bermain tebak-tebakan hingga mereka tiba di tempat tamu itu menunggu.

Mata Yoongi membulat sempurna melihat sosok yang ia kenal duduk manis di bangku dengan teh satu gelas di hadapannya yang sudah terminum sebagian. Sempat tidak percaya, ia menatap tajam sosok yang kini memberinya senyuman, menatap dirinya dengan sedikit mengerikan karena sosok itu jelas bukan yang ada pada bayangannya.

"T–Tuan Park?"

Sosok yang disebut itu mengangguk sopan, ia menatap bingung Yoongi yang tidak segera duduk dan justru berdiri bergeming di tempatnya. "Kenapa diam di sana?"

Seokjin tertawa kecil seperti bocah _high school_ yang baru melihat seorang laki-laki tampan menggoda sahabatnya, mendorong-dorong pelan lengannya dengan siku hingga Yoongi menolak dan memberi lirikan tajam tidak senang.

" _Mian_ ," gadis itu meminta maaf setengah hati. "Kau harusnya ke sana, dasar tidak tahu sopan santun."

Yoongi mendengus, menendang pelan kaki Seokjin dengan gemas laul menghampiri Jimin yang sudah memberi senyuman dua jari di wajahnya saat ia melangkah mendekat. "Selamat sore Tuan Park. Kenapa kemari?" Ia bertanya dengan sopan, bertingkah seolah tidak mengerti kenapa sosok tampan itu repot-repot datang ke rumahnya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak mau aku antar," nada suaranya seperti ditarik-tarik dengan sedikit nyanyian di dalamnya. "Jadi… aku menunggumu dan memastikanmu sampai dengan selamat."

" _Whoaa_ ," Seokjin bersuara setengah meledek gadis di sebelahnya yang mendapat balasan kekehan oleh Jimin di hadapannya. "Aku pergi!" Ia bersuara cepat saat sekali lagi mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yoongi karena kesal. "Selesaikan masalah kalian. Jika kalian bercin—"

"Kim Seokjin!"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!"

Jimin terkekeh saat Seokjin sudah menjauh, masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Sahabatmu lucu juga," komentarnya.

"Lucu apanya," Yoongi mencibir. "Gila baru benar."

"Karena dia gila dia terlihat lucu."

"Sekarang kau yang lucu menyebut Seokjin lucu."

Jimin tertawa gemas melihat wajah _sewot_ Yoongi, belum pernah sebelumnya Yoongi membuat wajah seperti itu di hadapannya. "Min Yoongi yang paling lucu," ia mencubit pipi Yoongi gemas setelah mengatakan gadis di hadapannya lucu.

Mata Yoongi menatap tajam Jimin. "Hentikan, aku tidak lucu," ujar gadis itu setengah jengkal. Menyingkirkan tangan Jimin yang ada pada pipinya.

"Baiklah," lelaki itu terkekeh kecil, ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku pikir aku perlu pulang."

"Pulang?" Yoongi menoleh ke arah luar dan menemukan banyak rintik hujan telah berjatuhan. Di luar pasti sudah basah karena airnya terlihat tidak baik hati. "Hujan-hujan begini?"

"Aku pakai mobil."

"Tidak mau makan dulu?"

Jimin menggeleng, "lain kali saja aku mampir untuk mencoba makanan rumahan buatanmu. Oke?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "baiklah."

Yoongi mengantar Jimin ke depan pintu apartemen, melambai kecil pada lelaki itu setelah sosoknya selesai memakai sepatu dan berjalan ke luar menuju _lift_.

"Sampai jumpa di kantor, Yoongi," senyuman menawan terpasang apik pada wajah indah Jimin.

Yang mendapat senyuman itu mengangguk dengan sopan dan membalas senyumannya, "sampai jumpa, Tuan Park."

Jimin menunggu Yoongi menutup pintu. Hingga gadis itu pun menghilang di balik pintu putih, ia langsung melangkah turun lewat tangga darurat yang ada di sebelah _lift_.

.

"Pangeranmu sudah pulang?" Seokjin meledek saat Yoongi terlihat melangkah gontai setelah dari kamar mandi. Mencium bau harum dari tubuh kurus itu, ia simpulkan bahwa sosok Jimin sudah pulang sejak tadi. Karena Yoongi sudah selesai mandi.

Yoongi mendengus, menatap kesal pada Seokjin yang senang sekali meledeknya. "Pangeran apanya. Dia hanya bermaksud memberi tahuku sesuatu."

"Sesuatu tentang mengajakmu menikah?"

"Yah—Kim Seokjin!"

Seokjin tertawa, terbirit masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebelum Yoongi memutuskan melempar dirinya dari lantai setinggi ini. Ia bisa mendengar omelan jengkel Yoongi dari dalam dan terkekeh kecil karena ucapannya yang penuh dengan komentar soal dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan, dasar Seokjin!"

Yoongi masuk ke dalamnya setelah puas mengomel pada teman satu apartemennya, ia melempar tubuhnya hingga berbaring di kasur dan entah kenapa jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Entah kenapa pipinya merona mengingat Seokjin menyebut Jimin dengan _pangeranmu_ , kata ganti yang sebenarnya benar-benar menggelikan namun cukup untuk membuat wajahnya panas. Seharunya ia tidak merona, tapi saat otaknya memutar kembali kejadian tadi siang ia merasa sosok Jimin memang seperti seorang _pangeran_ masa kini. Setidaknya tanpa kata imbuhan _mu_ yang membuat Jimin terlihat dimiliki, cukup kata _pangeran_ sebagai sosok yang diidamkan semua gadis agar menjadi kekasihnya.

Sekarang Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengerti harus mendengarkan ucapan Namjoon dan Hoseok yang memberi tahu dirinya harus hati-hati, atau kata hatinya yang jelas mengatakan dirinya jatuh cinta pada Park Jimin.

 **TBC.**

* * *

Nah. Jelas kan sekarang Yoongi perasaannya gimanaaa ~ aaah niatnya aku mau buat ada pengakuan dari Yoongi ke Jimin tentang perasaannya, tapi kayanya mending ntar aja deh. Next chapter. Aku maksa diri aku buat bisa selesai sebelum aku berangkat study tour dan mutusin langsung hari ini aja karena besok minggu perlu siapin ini itu dan ada tugas yang perlu aku selesaiin biar waktu pulang study tour bisa tidur pules.

Next chapter aku post paling cepaaaat hari sabtu, aku usahain aku bisa selesai post di sabtu malem biar jadi malam mingguan, kaya chapter ini lol.

Maaf untuk typo dan mungkin kesalahan tulis, aku enggak sempet edit karena terlalu malas (jujur) dan ada sesuatu yang bikin aku mikir perlu selesaiin aja langsung sekarang.

Yaudah, mungkin segini aja basa-basinya. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya!


	10. Chapter 09

_copyright © 2016 by crownacre_

 **BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

 _ **seperti sebuah dosa yang manis**_

 _Park Jimin and Min Yoongi fanfiction_

 **[ NOTE ]**

Terinspirasi dari beberapa karya semacam novel berseri Passionate of Love karya Santhy Agatha atau mungkin Fifty Shades Trilogy atau drama Her Lovely Heels atau entah apapun yang pernah aku baca atau tonton; bahkan mungkin dari fiksi di AFF atau FFN atau manapun yang (juga) pernah aku baca.

 **[ WARNING ]**

OOC for all cast maybe ; GS for some cast ; T+ to M Rated ; Typo(s)

Terdapat beberapa kalimat kasar yang mungkin akan menganggu

* * *

Hari Minggu yang cerah bukan alasan untuk bermalas-malasan, Yoongi memutuskan kembali mengisi Minggunya yang membosankan dengan pekerjaan paruh waktu di toko buku karena memang tempat itu satu-satunya tempat yang dekat dengan apartemennya. Jihyo, sang pemilik toko, pun tidak keberatan dengan idenya dan justru dengan senang hati menerima pegawai tambahan mengingat jarang ada orang yag berpikir perlu bekerja di hari Minggu.

Yoongi melangkah gontai memasuki toko buku tempatnya bekerja. Senyuman Yebin di salah satu deretan buku membuat gadis itu ikut tersenyum, ia menepuk sebentar bahu Yebin dan pamit untuk masuk ke ruang pegawai untuk mengganti pakaiannya agar seragam.

Saat keluar, ia melihat Yebin tengah mengobrol bersama Jihyo dan gadis yang ia kenali wajahnya berdiri di sebelah sang pemilik toko. Ia terbelalak menyadari bahwa itu adalah Seolhyun, apalagi saat sosok cantik itu menemukan dirinya dan memberi senyuman lebar.

Seolhyun menghampiri Yoongi dengan wajah riang dan tangan memberi peringatan pada sosok itu agar tidak berlari menjauh. Saat dirinya tiba di hadapan gadis yang lebih pendek, ia mengulurkan sebuah kertas warna biru laut dengan wajah memohon yang lucu.

"Pesta ulang tahun," gadis itu bersuara sedikit dibuat-buat, matanya memberi tatapan penuh permohonan pada gadis di hadapannya. "Pesta ulang tahun dan aku mengundangmu untuk datang. Jangan menolak, ya?"

Mata sipit Yoongi mengerjap, menatap bingung Seolhyun yang memberi ekspresi _aegyo_. "Aku?" Ia bersuara bingung dengan tangan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku—tidak yakin," ujarnya sedikut sangsi.

"Yah!" Seolhyun menatap kesal pada Yoongi dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah. "Kalau kau tidak datang… akan kupaksa Jimin untuk menyeretmu!"

"Ke–kenapa Jimin?" Mata sipit itu membola tidak terima.

Seolhyun terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Yoongi, "hanya Park Jimin yang kau turuti, bukan begitu?"

"Mana mungkin—"

"Kau datang bersama Jimin ke sebuah pesta, benar?" Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan sedikit meledek pada sosok di hadapannya. "Ah, aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Apa Min Yoongi yang membuat Park Jimin berminat pada pesta atau Park Jimin satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Min Yoongi mau–mau–saja. Menurutmu mana yang benar? Atau keduanya?"

"Yah!" Wajah Yoongi kini hampir semerah tomat. "Tentu saja tidak ada yang benar."

"Aaah, aku tidak peduli mana yang benar. Sekarang aku hanya ingin kau datang ke pesta ulang tahunku besok Minggu. Aku akan mengirim Jimin untuk membelikanmu pakaian kalau alasanmu _tidak memiliki pakaian yang bagus_. Oke?"

.

"Aku tidak tahu apa darah _seenaknya_ mengalir pada keluarga besar Park Jimin," Yoongi menggumam tidak percaya sambil memandangi kertas undangan yang diserahkan Seolhyun tadi saat ia bekerja. Ia yang baru pulang di siang hari sibuk menggerutu saat masuk ke dalam apartemennya tadi hingga selesai berganti pakaian. "Dan, apa ini?! Nama yang berulang tahun di sini jelas bernama Park Jimin, bukan Kim Seolhyun! Apa ini rencana atau sesuatu?"

Seokjin yang ada di dapur itu melongok pada sahabatnya yang sudah membuat posisi menjengkelkan di atas sofa seolah tempat itu adalah singgasananya. Ia melempar satu sumpit yang ada pada meja tembok dan mendarat mulus pada bahu Yoongi yang terekspos karena pakaian tanpa lengannya. "Kau berisik, Min Yoongi."

"Yah!" Yoongi memekik jengkel sambil mengaduh dan mengelus bahunya yang sakit terkena lemparan sumpit; benda itu mendarat tepat di tulang selangkanya. "Aku merasa ini benar-benar aneh, Seokjin-ah. Kau tidak merasa begitu?"

Gadis dengan kemeja kebesaran dan celana pendek yang tertutup kemeja itu menghampiri Yoongi dengan panic warna emas, meletakkannya pada meja dengan lambaran yang sudah disediakan sejak awal.

"Makan," ia menggumam penuh perintah hingga sosok yang membuat dirinya terlentang tidak indah di sofa itu menggulung tubuhnya untuk terjatuh kelantai dan bangkit duduk dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Seokjin menyerahkan sumpit dan mangkuk kecil pada Yoongi dengan kialan mata agar gadis di seberangnya mengambilnya.

Yoongi meraih benda itu dan menggumam terima kasih, mulai melahap minya yang sedikit panas dan mengambil kimchi yang ada pada mangkuk di sebelah panci—tindakannya itu mendapat delikan jengkel dari Seokjin dan gadis itu hanya memberi cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Seokjin-ah, aku serius, apa menurutmu itu tidak aneh? Kenapa keluarga Jimin mau sekali melibatkanku dengan dunia mereka, huh?"

Seokjin menatap Yoongi serius dalam tiap kunyahannya lalu menelannya setelah merasa mi itu lembut. Ia menghela napas pelan, "dengar, Min Yoongi, satu-satunya yang aneh dari ceritamu adalah: Park Jimin membuat pesta ulang tahun. Astaga, berapa umurnya sekarang, hah? Lagi pula saat dia baru legal pun ia tidak membuat pesta apapun! Itu benar-benar tidak logis."

"Begitukah?" Yoongi kembali menyumpit mi dan mengambil kimchi untuk dia kunyah. Matanya menatap ke atas seolah berpikir, membuat wajahnya terlihat sedikit aneh. Bibirnya mencebik tipis memikirkan pernyataan Seokjin ada benarnya; meski ia tidak tahu apapun tentang Park Jimin sebelumnya. "Hanya saja aku yang diundang pun terdengar aneh."

"Namjoon juga diundang," jawaban cepat Seokjin membuat Yoongi menatap ke arahnya dengan ekspresi _blank_ yang lucu. "Dan aku yakin Hoseok pun akan diundang. Jadi, apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Aku khawatir aku akan diapa-apakan."

"Kalau begitu pergilah dan bergandengan dengan Hoseok."

"Bukankah lebih baik aku tidak pergi?"

Seokjin mengangguk setuju, "tapi jika kau mau mendapat peringatan langsung dari Jimin karena dia benar-benar mengharapkanmu."

"Bukankah itu berarti aku juga mendapat peringatan jika pergi bergandengan dengan Hoseok?"

"Tidak juga. Aku pikir akan terjadi adegan _cemburu_ yang _menarik_ dengan kau ditarik menjauh dari Hoseok atau kerennya lagi dia memukul Hoseok lalu membawamu pergi."

Yoongi membulatkan matanya dan menatap jengkel karena ucapan Seokjin, "kau—aish _jinjja_!"

Seokjin terkekeh kecil sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk gestur damai yang menjengkelkan, " _mian_ ," ujarnya dengan gurauan tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Jimin menarik napasnya, menatap pintu _lift_ di hadapannya dengan tangan meremas ujung jasnya sendiri. Sore ini kantor sepi, tidak terlalu banyak pegawai karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam. Terlalu malam jika harus ada yang berada di kantor.

Sekelilingnya kosong dan ia berpikir perlu mencoba melawan rasa takut yang sejak lama menghantuinya. Ia perlu menyelesaikan masalahnya atau akan terus terbebani tiap melakukan rencana kerja sama dengan beberapa rekannya di luar kantor yang memerlukan _lift_ untuk melaksanakan pertemuan.

Saat pintu _lift_ terbuka, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan kaca besar berada di depannya. Ia menarik napas, mencoba mengatur pernapasannya yang mulai tersenggal dan sedikit mengigil melihat pintu tertutup setelah tadi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pintu.

Tiba-tiba matanya berkabut, ingatan tentang kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang terus membayanginya kembali muncul dan memutar bagaimana urutan peristiwa itu dengan jelas. Rasanya seperti sebuah mimpi buruk yang nyata, suasana hening makin membuatnya ketakutan dan tersenggal. Keringatnya mulai keluar, meleleh bersama rasa panas membayangkan kejadian waktu itu.

.

 _Panas. Semua yang dapat Jimin rasakan hanya panas. Tidak ada udara bersih yang bisa masuk ke dalam pernapasannya, asap pun telah memenuhi hampir seluruh tempatnya berada. Ia mencoba menutupi pernapasannya dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa di kantung, berharap agar kain tipis itu dapat menetralisir bau asap yang bisa saja menghancurkan tubuhnya perlahan._

Lift _tempatnya berada sekarang tidak bergerak, meninggalkannya sendiri dengan tenaga seadanya menggedor pintu dengan tangan lain menahan sapu tangan agar tak terjatuh. Ia panik setengah mati. Suasana gelap dan pengap membuatnya ketakutan._

 _Ia entah kenapa kembali teringat pada kejadian terkurung di dalam kamar sempit dengan pasokan udara yang sedikit karena menjadi anak nakal saat ia kecil dulu. Mendapat hukuman untuk tetap berada di ruangan itu selama hampir setengah hari. Meski sekarang lebih menakutkan, saat itu mentalnya masih belum sekuat sekarang dan dirinya jadi sama mengigilnya seperti saat itu. Ia ketakutan dan berharap akan segera terbebas daripada harus terkurung di tempat pengap dengan banyak asap dari kebakaran dalam waktu lama._

 _Hingga suara teriakan menyuruhnya mundur dan suara benturan keras membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ia berharap banyak pada sosok di luar sana yang mau mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan dirinya yang berada di ambang kematian. Bibirnya terus merapalkan doa untuk dirinya dan sosok di luar sana._

 _Hingga deritan perlawanan dan cahaya merah yang panas masuk ke dalam tempatnya berada sekarang, ia tersenyum lebar. Seorang pemadam kebakaran dengan pakaian jingga di hadapannya membuatnya begitu lega. Berterima kasih sepenuh hati pada Tuhan yang mau mengirim seseorang untuk membawanya keluar dari ruangan sempit yang hampir membuatnya mati sia-sia._

" _Kemari," ujar pemadam kebakaran itu sambil mengulurkan tangan pada sosok Jimin yang bergetar._

 _Jimin menerima uluran tangan itu dengan mata berkaca, merasa benar-benar lega dapat keluar dari_ lift _._

 _Mereka melangkah ke luar dengan langkah Jimin yang tertatih dan dibantu oleh sang pemadan kebakaran, masih terbayang tentang kejadian kebakaran hingga ia terjatuh pingsan saat berada di luar._

 _Sejak saat itu, Jimin benar-benar menyerah tentang ruangan sempit dan gelap. Ruangan yang terkunci dan membuatnya tidak dapat berlari dari sana begitu saja. Ia takut pada tempat yang membuat napasnya sesak jika berada terlalu sama di sana._

.

 _Ding!_

"Tuan Park!"

Suara _lift_ yang terbuka, juga pekikan seseorang yang ia kenal membuatnya membuka mata sebentar dari kesadarannya yang berada di ambang batas. Tubuhnya sudah ambruk di lantai dengan kepala bersandar pada dada seorang gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Yoongi…," suaranya lemah dengan napas masih tidak beraturan. "Syukurlah,"

dan setelah mengatakan itu, Jimin tidak sadarkan diri.

.

"Dia baik-baik saja," Taehyung tersenyum melihat gadis kurus yang terlihat khawatir di bangku dalam ruang kesehatan. Matanya memandangi Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan di balik tatapan menenangkannya. "Ada baiknya kau tidak khawatir, Yoongi– _ssi_."

"Dia… dia pingsan dan pucat," Yoongi setengah meracau dengan mata melirik pada sosok Jimin yang terbaring di ranjang. Sosoknya masih diam, memejamkan mata, tidak bergerak sedikitpun; cukup untuk membuat Yoongi tahu bahwa Jimin masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. "Apa… itu benar-benar baik?"

Taehyung mengangguk sambil mempertahankan senyumnya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia senekat itu berada dalam _lift_ sendiri, tapi aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Ia hanya sedikit _terguncang_."

"Nekat? Terguncang?" Mata sipit itu menatap bingung, nada suaranya teredengar meminta penjelasan lebih dari sekedar kalimat tidak berarti apa-apa dari sosok Taehyung yang tadi berlari menghampiri mereka berdua dari arah luar.

"Jangan pikirkan itu," laki-laki itu melirik sebentar pada sosok Jimin yang masih diam. "Omong-omong, aneh sekali melihat pegawai biasa di hari Minggu datang ke kantor. Ada apa?"

"O–ah," Yoongi tergagap mendapati pertanyaan dari Taehyung, ia meringis sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung. "Aku… berniat mengambil sesuatu yang aku lupakan."

Taehyung mengangguk paham, ia menggumam pelan. "Kau bisa mengambilnya dan segera pulang sekarang. Soal Jimin, biar aku yang urus."

"Baiklah," gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia membungkuk sebentar sebagai sopan santun, "maaf dan terima kasih, Tuan Kim. Saya permisi dulu," ujarnya kemudian melangkah menjauh meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah gadis itu pergi menjauh, bibir Taehyung yang awalnya menyunggingkan senyum sederhana kini berubah menjadi seringaian. Ia menatap Jimin yang masih memejamkan mata dengan napas teratur setelah tadi sedikit berantakan, "kau lihat Park Jimin? Gadis itu mengkhawatirkanmu, harusnya kau bangun tadi. Dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Seokjin bertanya melihat wajah Yoongi yang terlihat berantakan setelah pulang dari luar, wajah kusur dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah seperti merajuk. "Kau melihat makhluk asing, huh?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Lalu apa? Kau kecopetan?"

Sekali lagi, Yoongi menggeleng.

"Huh—," Seokjin berpikir sejenak. "Aku menyerah, beri tahu aku."

Yoongi menghela napas sebentar, ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Seokjin yang kini memberi atensi penuh untuk dirinya. "Aku tidak menerti, kenapa aku merasa perlu khawatir pada orang itu, ya?"

Seokjin mengerutkan kening, menatap bingung pada Yoongi dan menghentikan kunyahannya untuk beberapa saat. "Orang itu siapa?"

Mata sipit Yoongi menatap Seokjin dengan serius, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya beberapa kali seperti orang tengah mendapati masalah besar. "Park Jimin," akhirnya ia bersuara. "Tadi saat aku pergi ke kantor aku melihatnya pingsan, dan sekarang aku khawatir."

"Bukankah itu normal? Kau menyukainya, tentu saja kau khawatir."

"Sialan kau," Yoongi mendengus. "Kau benar-benar tak membantu."

"Aku menjawab pertanyaanmu kalau kau merasa itu tak membantu."

"Oh, ya, kau benar, itu jawaban darimu. Terima kasih."

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "bukan masalah."

Yoongi beranjak dari tempatnya, melangkah menuju kulkas untuk mengambil minum dingin.

Sambil meraih botol dengan air dingin itu, ia mencoba mencari tahu kenapa Jimin pingsan dan berkeringat dari dalam _lift_ padahal suhu tubuhnya tidak tinggi seperti orang demam. Otaknya mencoba mencari tahu alasan itu dan tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, sialnya, ia benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa Jimin harus pingsan di sana.

"Yoongi, ponselmu berbunyi!" Seokjin dari ruang tengah berteriak, memanggil Yoongi yang terlihat melamun di dapur.

Yang dipanggil pun segera tersadar, meletakkan botolnya lalu melesat menuju tempat ponselnya berada.

Melihat yang menghubunginya, ia mengerutkan kening. Itu nomor asing, dengan angka cantik berjejer. Sambil bertanya-tanya ia pun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

" _Yoongi."_ Suara laki-laki dan Yoongi kenal suara itu.

"Tuan Park?" Ia terdengar sedikit ragu melafalkan nama sosok di sebrang.

" _Ya,"_ terdengar kekehan di sana, suara tawa yang angkuh namun memesona. _"Ini aku, Jimin."_

"U–uh, ya… kenapa menelepon?"

" _Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."_

"A–apa apaan itu," wajah Yoongi merona, Seokjin yang ada di hadapannya memberi senyuman menggoda seperti meledek sosok Yoongi yang tengah malu meski tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

" _Yeah, melihatmu samar-samar sebelum pingsan membuatku langsung mencarimu saat tersadar. Kau ke mana, huh?"_

"Kim Taehyung mengatakan aku bisa pulang dan tidak perlu khawatir, jadi aku pulang."

" _Oh, kau tidak khawatir?"_ Suara Jimin terdengar seperti suara orang kecewa.

"Bu–bukan begitu," Yoongi terlihat panik, cukup untuk membuat Seokjin sedikit terkekeh. "Aku percaya Taehyung bisa merawatmu, jadi aku pulang karena Seokjin menungguku di rumah."

" _Jadi kau khawatir?"_

"Tentu saja aku khawatir!"

— _tunggu, apa?_ Mata Yoongi terbelalak, ia baru tersadar dari pertanyaan Jimin yang ternyata menjebak saat sosok di seberang sana terkekeh kecil.

" _Baiklah, karena kau khawatir, bagaimana kalau besok jalan-jalan denganku?"_

"Aku tidak berpikir itu berhubungan," Yoongi menjawab cepat, secara tidak langsung menolak ajakan Jimin karena ia tahu, sosok di seberang sana pasti ingin membelikannya baju dan sepatu.

" _Sangat berhubungan. Kau keberatan, Nona Min yang cantik?"_

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. "Untuk apa kita harus jalan-jalan?"

" _Menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku sangat baik."_

"Baiklah," ia menyerah pada akhirnya, melenyapkan sisi keras kepalanya begitu saja. "Tapi jangan saat jam kerja, oke?"

"Sure _, kita akan pergi setelah kau pulang. Selamat malam, Yoong_ ie _."_

"Selamat malam."

Telepon pun terputus. Seokjin yang masih setia di hadapan Yoongi memberi pandangan bertanya dan meminta menjelasan, memasang senyuman menggoda pada bibirnya hingga Yoongi mendengus jijik.

"Hentikan itu," Yoongi berkomentar sambil mendorong menjauh wajah Seokjin yang dicondongkan ke arahnya.

Seokjin menggeleng, "beri tahu aku apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan."

"Jalan-jalan? Ke mana?" Mata Seokjin menatap penuh tanya.

"Berhentilah mewawancaraiku, lama-lama aku minta Hoseok menjadikanmu reporter berita dan gosip di majalahnya daripada model!"

"Aku akan menggosipkan tentang pemilik Park's House," gigi-gigi putih Seokjin terpamerkan sempurna, tatapannya terlihat sedikit meledek Yoongi. "Hubungannya dengan seorang pegawai bermarga Min."

"Kau tahu, Seokjin-ah?" Yoongi menatap kesal pada sahabatnya. "Kau benar-benar temanku yang paliiiiiing _baik_."

"Aku tahu, terima kasih."

"Aku mau tidur," ia beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur Nona Park!" Seokjin menyahut saat Yoongi sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

Yoongi menoleh segera dengan wajah bersemu merah namun memandang jengkel pada Seokjin. "Di Korea tidak ada yang namanya mengganti marga, sialan!"

Ia masuk dengan _backsound_ suara tawa Seokjin yang menjengkelkan.

 **To Be Cont.**

* * *

Sedikit menjawab kenapa Jimin takut naik lift? Sekarang cuma Yoongi yang belum tau kenapa Jimin takut naik lift. Yeah. Aku mau buat Yoongi jadi semacam _malaikat penolong_ (?) Jimin yang takut sama lift dan ubah hidup Jimin, tapi kayanya lagi-lagi aku terlalu lamaaaa.

Konflik. Entahlah. Buatku ini enggak akan jadi cerita berkonflik kecuali datang dari dua orang itu sendiri. Jimin yang keras dan Yoongi yang juga keras. Jimin udah nyatain cinta dan Yoongi yang aslinya juga jatuh cinta tapi ngelak. Itu udah termasuk konflik sih buatku, hehe. Selebihnya, mungkin rasa takut sama lift juga bakal aku bawa jadi konflik. Entahlah. Atau mungkin sekedar aku buat jadi tambahan kecil.

Molla. Molla. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya kapan ff ini berakhir, serius. Aku pingin cepet buat ff ini berakhir hahaha.

Sepertinya next chapter aku udah buat Yoongi Jimin jadian—dan NC hahahaha. Astaga. Kalau udah sejauh this and that, itu berartiii sebentar lagi cerita ini akan berakhir. Lol. Kalau emang engga habis-habis dan aku stuck sama idenya, mungkin aku bakal discount ini ff -_- aku menyerah kalo harus mikir terlalu lama (?)

 _Tapiiiii_ tenang aja, aku enggak akan segampang itu nyerah kok! Aku bakal selesaiin semampuku. Makasih buat kalian yang mau nunggu, bahkan kirim PM minta dilanjut hahaha astaga—maaf karena post terlalu lama, terima kasih udah mau baca. Aku tunggu lagi review. Semoga next chapter bisa aku post secepatnya. Terima kasih banyak :))


	11. Chapter 10-A

_copyright © 2016 by crownacre_

 **BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

 _ **seperti sebuah dosa yang manis**_

 _Park Jimin and Min Yoongi fanfiction_

 **[ NOTE ]**

Terinspirasi dari beberapa karya semacam novel berseri Passionate of Love karya Santhy Agatha atau mungkin Fifty Shades Trilogy atau drama Her Lovely Heels atau entah apapun yang pernah aku baca atau tonton; bahkan mungkin dari fiksi di AFF atau FFN atau manapun yang (juga) pernah aku baca.

 **[ WARNING ]**

OOC for all cast maybe ; GS for some cast ; T+ to M Rated ; Typo(s)

Terdapat beberapa kalimat kasar dan dirty talk yang mungkin akan menganggu

Yoongi diculik Jimin. Entah bagaimana menyebutnya, tapi, ya, Yoongi dibawa kabur oleh Jimin saat jam kantor. Yoongi menyebutnya sebagai penculikan dan ia sibuk mengomel di dalam mobil besar Jimin. Yoongi tidak suka ide pergi saat jam kantor meski yang membawanya pergi adalah seorang direktur tertinggi dengan izin yang jelas karena pekerjaan harusnya diselesaikan daripada ditinggalkan, tapi jika dirinya dipaksa begini… mana mampu jika harus menolak. Dirinya terlalu lemah untuk melakukan itu.

"Kita mau apa?" Yoongi setengah mendesis, merasa kesal karena Jimin justru tersenyum-senyum tanpa beban di sampingnya saat bibirnya sibuk merapalkan mantra sumpah serapah akibat diabaikan.

Mendengar suara Yoongi yang melunak, Jimin menoleh dengan senyum dingin dengan aura tampan tanpa ampun. "Membelikanmu pakaian," ujarnya tenang. Matanya menatap Yoongi dari atas ke bawah dan melebarkan senyumnya. "Sekarang kau makin feminim, aku suka."

"Pakaian lagi? Apa itu untuk pesta ulang tahunmu nanti malam?" Kening Yoongi mengerut tidak senang, berpikir bahwa membeli pakaian lagi jelas bukan ide baik. Ia menghela napas, "aku bisa menggunakan yang waktu itu."

"Itu terlalu sederhana!" Jimin menolak habis-habisan ide Yoongi dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi, matanya kemudian menunjukkan sorot menyesal karena membuat gadis di sampingnya terlonjak pelan. "Kau akan datang sebagai—ah intinya aku mau kau menggunakan pakaian luar biasa indah, mengalahkan perempuan-perempuan glamor yang aku undang."

"Kenapa? Aku memang tidak seglamor mereka."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan jauh lebih glamor dari mereka," mata Jimin menatap serius ke dalam mata Yoongi. "Dan aku bersumpah aku tidak akan membuatmu diejek oleh perempuan-perempuan penghabis uang itu."

"Bukankah uangmu akan habis lebih banyak jika harus menyangi keglamoran mereka?" Yoongi mencebik tipis. Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, "aku tidak akan cocok dengan pakaian mahal lagi pula."

"Aku akan membuatmu cocok. Aku akan merangkulmu dan membuatmu terlihat begitu cocok dengan pakaian yang kau sebut mahal itu dan membuat semua perempuan menahan napas iri melihat pesonamu yang luar biasa."

.

Mereka sampai di butik milik Jungkook, Yoongi sedikit girang menyadari akan bertemu bocah lucu dengan tingkah ceria itu. Tapi ia mencoba menahan diri mengingat di sampingnya ada Jimin yang terus memperhatikannya.

Saat masuk, mereka disambut langsung oleh Jungkook yang memekik riang dan langsung merangkul Yoongi. Meski lebih tua, Yoongi terlihat lebih kecil daripada umurnya karena tubuhnya yang mungil dengan wajah seperti penjahat umur. Mereka seperti sepasang sahabat padahal jarak mereka hampir lima tahun.

"Jimin membuatkanmu pakaian," Jungkook bersuara saat masuk ke dalam ruangan lebih kecil dengan suasana jauh lebih indah dibandingkan di luar. Ia masih sibuk merangkul Yoongi sambil terus memuji tubuh kecilnya yang membuat dirinya iri setengah mati. "Dan kau tahu, pakaian yang ia buat tidak muat di tubuhku, gila! Ternyata kau benar-benar kecil, aku iri."

Yoongi melirik tubuhnya sendiri, menyadari bahwa memang dirinya banyak kali mendapat komentar tentang tubuh kecilnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa bangga karena baginya tubuh Seokjin jauh lebih indah, berisi namun tetap nampak langsing. Cantik seperti dewi saat memakai pakaian mahal dan berpose untuk menjadi cover majalah.

Jimin melangkah lebih dulu menghampiri sebuah pakaian berwarna hitam dengan banyak kemerlap seperti berlian di permukaannya yang terpasang di manekin. Sebuah gaun tanpa lengan dan dibagian bahunya transparan; gaun itu hanya menutup sampai dada. Ada renda seperti keluar dari pola dan menghias sebelah sisi dari atas dada, terlihat benar-benar sempurna. Indah. Di bagian bawahnya berbentuk seperti gelas cocktail yang sedikit mengembang.

"Ini sempurna," ia memuji dengan senyum sederhana yang tampan. Matanya memberi tatapan terima kasih pada Jungkook dan kemudian beralih pada Yoongi untuk menghampirinya.

Saat Jungkook membawa Yoongi mendekat pada gaun itu, ia sedikit meringis. Yoongi tahu gaun di hadapannya jelas sebuah gaun mahal, kerlip-kerlip di permukaannya saat tertimpa cahaya nampak begitu indah. Jika dirinya yang mengenakan pakaian itu, apa ia akan terlihat baik-baik saja? Ia merasa kurang pantas dengan pakaian seindah itu, terlihat terlalu muluk untuk tubuhnya yang bahkan memakai gaun pun hanya sesekali.

"Aku juga membuatkan sepatu," Jungkook bersuara saat menyadari Yoongi masih sibuk dengan mata berbinar tidak percaya pada pakaian di manekin. Ia melangkah menjauh, mengambil sebuah sepatu yang sudah ia rancang apik.

Jimin melihat sepatu yang dibawa Jungkook dan tersenyum puas. Ia tidak menjelaskan detail sepatu yang ia inginkan tapi sepatu itu benar-benar terlihat indah.

Warnanya hitam mengkilap, _stiletto_ dengan _platform_ , terlihat tinggi namun haknya yang tidak terlalu kecil pasti mampu dikondisikan oleh Yoongi. Jimin menyukainya, tidak benar-benar berbeda dengan yang waktu itu namun kali ini terlihat lebih menarik. Yoongi pasti benar-benar indah dengan _outfit_ yang menantang dirinya sendiri, membuat tubuh putihnya seperti siap melawan warna hitam yang menempel di tubuhnya dan sebaliknya.

Yoongi berdecak kagum lirih, tidak mampu berkata-kata sampai akhirnya Jungkook kesal dan memilih mendorong tubuh Jimin ke luar dan memaksa Yoongi untuk memakai gaun juga sepatu yang sudah ia rancang.

Diam-diam Jimin memperhatikan dari pintu kaca, melihat Jungkook yang membantu Yoongi menanggalkan pakaian hingga menyisakan dalaman lalu segera membantu Yoongi memakai gaunnya. Jungkook menyuruh Yoongi mengangkat tinggi rambutnya atau rambut hitamnya yang indah harus tersangkut dan merelakannya dipotong setelah ini; Jimin mendengar peringatan itu karena memang ruangan dua gadis itu berada tidak begitu besar.

Setelah melihat Yoongi selesai dan Jungkook akan melangkah menyuruhnya masuk, ia pun melangkah sedikit jauh dari pintu dan berpura-pura terkejut saat pintu terbuka. Jungkook mengerling ke dalam ruangan dan Jimin mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

"Yoongi benar-benar sempurna," Jungkook memuji saat tiba dihadapan gadis dengan gaun indah warna hitam.

Yoongi sendiri terlihat gugup saat Jimin tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatapnya intens dengan mata penuh minat. Ia berpikir gaun yang digunakannya terlalu pendek dan mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Jimin terus menatapinya, ia belum pernah menggunakan sesuatu seperti rok hanya sebatas hampir setengah paha dan berpikir Jimin terkejut melihatnya menggunakan gaun itu. Tapi saat Jimin mengangguk, Yoongi sedikit bernapas lega.

"Kau tahu, Yoongi menggunakannya tanpa beban seperti pakaian yang dipakai tidak terlalu kecil. Aku menahan napas dan memekik iri menyadari dirinya tidak kesempitan dengan gaun itu, tapi aku senang melihatnya. Ia terlihat begitu sempurna, seperti dewi malam," senyuman dengan gigi kelinci itu bebas, mata bulatnya ikut lenyap tertutup tulang pipi yang lumayan tinggi.

"Aku pikir aku makin jatuh cinta padanya," Jimin berbisik lirih namun mampu didengar oleh dua orang lain di ruangan.

Jungkook tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Jimin, sementara yang mendapat pernyataan cinta tiba-tiba merona dan menundukkan wajahnya.

.

"Ini jelas bukan jalan-jalan ke mall," Yoongi berkomentar saat sekarang sudah berada di dalam mobil sambil memangku pakaian yang tadi di beli juga sepatu. Ia mendecak pelan menatap Jimin yang masih sibuk tersenyum-senyum di sampingnya. "Jimin-ah, kau menjengkelkan."

"Aku menyuruhmu memanggilku Jimin bukan untuk kau sebut menjengkelkan," laki-laki itu terkekeh kecil dan mengacak rambut halus Yoongi. Matanya menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan sorot tajam yang tampan dan bibir terus mengulum senyum. "Sekarang kita akan jalan-jalan sekalian makan, kau suka?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku senang kalau pekerjaanku di kantor terlantar?" Gadis itu menghela napas lelah, tangannya menggaruk rambutnya dengan setengah tidak nyaman. Lucu, batin Jimin gemas.

"Kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan tersisa di kantor kalau aku boleh mengingatkan."

"Bagaimana kau—yah, apa ini rencanamu? Aish, pantas saja tidak ada apa-apa yang masuk ke aku, ternyata itu semua karena kau."

Jimin tertawa kecil, "maaf, aku benar-benar ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Apa itu salah?"

"Untuk apa berjalan-jalan? Kau sudah membelikanku pakaian pesta, bukankah itu cukup?"

"Kali ini aku mau membelikanmu pakaian untuk jalan-jalan," senyuman menawan itu kembali muncul di wajah Jimin dan membuat sosok Yoongi meringis kecil karena terpesona.

Gadis itu menggeleng saat tersadar dari dunianya, menolak habis niat baik hati Jimin untuknya. "Kau berlebihan."

"Aku tidak suka penolakan, kau tahu?"

Yoongi menghela napas, " _arraseo_ , terserah kau saja."

Sekali lagi Yoongi turun dari mobil dengan pintu yang dibukakan Jimin, menghela napas pelan dan membiarkan laki-laki itu memasang senyum puas karena dirinya sudah mengalah.

Mereka berjalan masuk, melangkah menuju tempat pakaian-pakaian dijual. Beberapa pakaian dengan bentuk yang seksi membuat Yoongi meringis kecil, tertawa dalam hati membayangkan dirinya menggunakan yang semacam itu. Meski beberapa kali menggunakan _hot pants_ , ternyata tetap saja ada yang sejenis itu dengan bentuk seksi.

"Kau suka pakaian jenis apa?"

Suara Jimin menginterupsi kegiatan _mengagumi_ apa yang terpajang di tiap gantungan. Ia mendongak sebentar, menatap _blank_ pada Jimin dan otaknya bekerja mencoba mengingat pakaian jenis apa yang akan ia suka.

Ia tidak benar-benar memiliki kriteria tentang pakaian kesukaan, jika itu terlihat menarik dan pas untuk tubuhnya ia akan membelinya. Ia biasa belajar dengan Seokjin yang pintar soal _fashion_ sehingga ilmunya sedikit berkembang, membuatnya lumayan bisa mengurus pakaian-pakaian tidak–sepasang yang ia miliki tetap terlihat apik digunakan.

"Aku suka yang polos," ujarnya setelah mencoba mengingat jenis pakaian yang ada lemarinya, sebagian besar hanya bentuk polos atau berpola sederhana. Ia tidak benar-benar suka corak karena terkadang sedikit sulit menggabungkan corak dengan sesuatu.

Jimin mengangguk mengerti, matanya mengedar dan menemukan pakaian dengan merk yang ia kenal dan menurutnya memiliki banyak jenis pakaian polos yang bagus. Beberapa kali ia menemani Seolhyun belanja dan beberapa kali juga ia melihat gadis itu memuji mereknya yang memang oke.

"Pilih yang kau suka atau aku akan membeli semua untukmu."

Perintah yang tidak bisa Yoongi tolak.

Yoongi menghela napas, matanya memutuskan untuk memilih mana yang ia mungkin suka dan kembali mencari yang menjadi favoritnya. Ia mendesah pelan saat melihat harga yang tertulis di baju yang ia pegang, terlalu mahal. Dalam hati ia menggerutu. Rasanya pakaian yang ia beli pun tidak ada yang semahal ini, padahal modelnya tidak unik, kainnya pun sama, lalu kenapa sesuatu dengan merek terkenal harus semahal ini sementara yang merek biasa bisa dijangkau dompetnya?

"Jangan pikirkan harganya," Jimin bersuara pelan menyadari Yoongi baru saja berhenti dari kegiatannya memilih baju. Pasti sosok itu menemukan angka yang tidak ia suka dan dia merasa tidak perlu membelinya. Selalu begitu. "Kalau kau suka, katakan saja."

Menyadari Jimin yang mulai mengeluarkan sifat penuh paksaannya, Yoongi mengangguk. Ia mengambil satu pakaian yang menarik hatinya dan memasangkan pakaian itu dengan dirinya, "bagaimana menurutmu?" Dalam hati Yoongi mengeluh keras-keras, merasa konyol dengan tingkahnya sendiri karena bersikap seperti seorang remaja perempuan yang genit mencoba menarik perhatian kekasihnya yang cuek.

Jimin tersenyum melihat tingkah Yoongi yang mulai berkurang kekakuannya, "itu bagus," ujarnya saat melihat pakaian yang Yoongi pilih. Meski dari golongan biasa, ternyata mata gadis itu cukup baik dalam memilih sebuah pakaian. Mungkin temannya yang model sudah mengajari banyak hal tentang selera berpakaian padanya, batin Jimin saat mengingat Seokjin adalah seorang model.

"Aku ambil ini saja," Yoongi pun memasukkan baju yang ia pilih ke dalam tas yang sudah Jimin bawa tadi, mengambil alih benda itu untuk ia pegang. Gadis itu tersenyum, "sudah 'kan?"

Senyuman dan anggukan dari Jimin membuat Yoongi menghela napas lega, setidaknya dirinya tidak dipaksa kembali memilih pakaian yang dipajang. Ia tidak bisa. Melihat harganya saja ia sudah merasa tertekan.

Mereka pulang setelah itu, Jimin menjanjikan jemputan nanti malam untuk pesta ulang tahun di sebuah hotel mahal. Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan karena tidak mungkin gaun yang ia tenteng sekarang ini tidak ia gunakan, setidaknya hanya sekali, hanya sekali Yoongi merasa senang berada di sisi Jimin tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun.

.

.

"Oh, apa itu orang yang menjemputmu?" Seokjin memekik heboh menyadari ada suara bel dari luar kamar, berubah menjadi gadis yang tidak sabar padahal jelas-jelas jikapun tebakannya memang benar, itu bukan untuknya.

Yoongi melirik jam di dinding, mencoba mengingat-ingat pukul berapa Jimin menjanjikan jemputan untuknya.

" _Eoh_ ," gadis yang rambutnya tengah entah–diapakan itu mengangguk kecil. "Sepertinya memang yang menjemputku."

"Waah, _uri_ Yoong _ie_ sekarang akan menjadi konglomerat!"

Yoongi tertawa mendengar candaan Seokjin, "menurutmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja, Park Jimin itu positif menyukaimu!"

"Aku 'kan belum tentu akan menerimanya."

"Kau _harus_ menerimanya meski Namjoon dan Hoseok menghalangimu! Mereka hanya terlalu khawatir pada sahabatku satu ini yang baru saja patah hati, jadi jangan dengarkan mereka."

" _Araseo_ ," Yoongi tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa di sana Seokjin!"

"Yeah," Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa!"

.

Mereka tiba di tempat pesta Jimin yang disambut langsung oleh sang pemilik pesta. Mata Yoongi terbelalak, mendadak terkejut kenapa harus disambut dengan mawar merah dan uluran tangan sopan dari atasannya itu. Ia dengan malu-malu menerima mawar itu dan membalas uluran tangannya.

Jimin memuji tentang betapa cantiknya Yoongi dan merangkul lebih erat tubuh mungilnya. Beberapa orang menatap ke arah mereka, gadis-gadis dengan kesan glamor menahan napas melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Yoongi terlihat benar-benar mahal. Hal itu membuat Jimin tersenyum lebih bangga dengan gadis di rangkulannya.

Mereka tiba di bangku besar pada tengah ruangan, Jimin menyuruh Yoongi untuk duduk di sebelah bangku miliknya dan lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan di kening Yoongi setelah menyibak poni yang menggantung manis pada rambutnya.

Beberapa orang terkesiap dan Yoongi sendiri terbelalak. Terkejut mendapati serangan tiba-tiba dari atasannya itu.

"Ji–Jimin," ia tergagap, wajahnya memerah dan ia menunduk malu.

Jimin tertawa melihat tingkah Yoongi, tangannya mengelus lembut rambut gadis di hadapannya. "Tunggu di sini, _appa eomma_ -ku akan segera datang. Aku perlu menyambut mereka."

"A–apa? Orang tuamu… datang?"

Jimin mengangguk tanpa beban, "tentu saja datang."

"Kalau begitu…," gadis itu terlihat panik. "Kalau begitu seharusnya aku tidak di sini, 'kan?"

Tawa Jimin membuat gadis yang berniat turun itu menatap bingung. Ia menahan tubuh kurus Yoongi dan membiarkannya duduk di bangku tadi, "aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka, jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

"Untuk apa mengenalkanku pada mereka?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri."

Saat Jimin sudah melangkah ke luar, Yoongi yang berada di bangku itu mendadak merasa begitu asing. Orang-orang memandangnya dengan beberapa komentar yang entah apa, hanya bisikan lirih yang tidak terlalu terdengar di telingnya. Ia meringis, menyembunyikan wajah dalam-dalam di tundukan kepalanya karena merasa begitu bodoh menuruti perintah Jimin untuk tetap ditempatnya. Jika pun dia turun, mau ke mana dia? Seokjin belum muncul, Jungkook yang sedikit ia kenal pun nampaknya belum tertangkap mata sosoknya itu. Ia menghela napas, benar-benar terasa asing berada di lingkungan yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

"Yoongi?"

Suara seorang gadis yang tidak asing membuat Yoongi mendongak. Ia menemukan Seolhyun dengan senyum lebar menatap ke arahnya, dalam hati bersyukur mendapati Seolhyun sudah ada di depannya. Ia berdiri dan memeluk sebentar tubuh seperti cita-cita semua gadis, menghela napas terang-terangan.

"Senang melihatmu," Yoongi mengumam pelan setelah kembali duduk. Seolhyun sekarang ada tepat di sebelahnya, menatap dirinya penuh pujaan.

"Bajumu bagus sekali!" Seolhyun memuji, mengacungkan ibu jari pada gadis di hadapannya. "Apa baju ini didesain oleh Jungkook? Ah, aku yakin iya. Dia satu-satunya desainer kesukaan Jimin yang selalu sangaaat dipercaya oleh bocah itu. Hasilnya selalu keren!"

Yoongi tertawa canggung mendengar pujian Seolhyun, ia kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Jungkook memang keren untuk mendesain baju," dalam hati ia meringis karena dirinya tidak benar-benar tahu seperti apa baju yang bagus dan tidak, baginya semua baju terlihat sama.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Ah," gadis itu tergagap, ia menatap ke arah ular tempat Jimin tadi melangkah pergi. "Jimin menyuruhku berada di sini…."

"Oh iya, benar!" Seolhyun menepuk keningnya, memasang wajah menggerutu untuk dirinya sendiri. "Itu kan alasan kenapa kau diundang!"

"Huh? Apa?"

Seolhyun tersenyum kecil, "bukan apa-apa, lihat saja nanti."

Saat mereka tengah mengobrol banyak, tiba-tiba dua orang dewasa yang melangkah di belakang Jimin membuat Seolhyun langsung berdiri dan membungkuk. Yoongi yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis itu.

 **To Be Continue.**

Apa apaan ini. sebulan lebih aku buat dan berakhir sependek ini. aslinya masih ada panjang sehabis ini, tapi aku potong dulu aja biar gak nunggu kepanjangan ya… maafkan aku :'3

Aku bener-bener minta maaf karena keterlambatannya karena… seperti yang aku bilang, tiba-tiba idenya lenyap. Tapi aku udah bangun ide baru kok :'3 buat ini dan what we are. Hehehe

Akhir akhir ini lagi suka menjelajah pairing dan genre, jadi aku agak malas lanjutin yg genrenya sama aja. Maafkan aku

Ya sudah, sampai jumpa di chapter B dari part 10 ini ya! see ya!


	12. note

Halo, selamat pagi/siang/malam. Ini saya, crownacre atau min zucker.

Saya tidak mau basa-basi, hanya mau meminta maaf. Maaf sekali, sepertinya saya menyerah untuk fanfic ini. bukan apa-apa, saya hanya kurang baik dalam menyelesaikannya, sepertinya. Sebenarnya saya punya banyak rencana untuk kelanjutannya, sudah saya ketik juga. tapi saya menyerah. Saya memang payah di fiksi ini, saya terlalu gegabah buat ini tanpa rangkaian dan akhirnya malah seperti ini. Ya, seperti waktu itu ada yang mengatakan ini bertele-tele. Maaf. Saya tidak mau membuat kalian menunggu-menunggu lagi, lebih baik langsung diperjelas kalau saya menyerah. Sebenarnya chapter 10B sudah ada, tapi di chapter sebelas? Saya belum bisa menyelesaikannya. Baiklah, ini memang fiksi tanpa rencana.

Maaf sebelumnya, tapi sungguh... saya bukan bermaksud apa apa. Selanjutnya, mungkin saja harap saya bisa lebih baik dalam membuat fiksi dengan rencana jelas seperti dont know what we are yang sudah ada kerangka sampai akhir, juga strive for perfection yang alurnya tidak ke sana-ke sini semacam fiksi ini. Maafkan saya. Saya menyesal, sangat menyesal. Terkadang saya terlalu malas, terkadang saya terlalu bodoh, ya begitulah. Selalu mencoba cepat update, tapi akhirnya malah saya sendiri yang kehilangan alur saya.

Oh, saya hanya mau memberi tahu. dari semua pertanyaan yang ada di komentar,  
Ya, di sini Yoongi akan dikenalkan ke orang tua Jimin sebagai kekasihnya. Juga ada lamaran untuk Yoongi. Rencananya Yoongi lari semacam sebelumnya, tapi kali ini Jimin bisa tahan Yoongi dan akhirnya Yoongi terima Jimin.  
Lalu, kenapa Namjoon dan Hoseok melarang Yoongi dengan Jimin? Itu karena mereka berdua yang sudah tahu pamor Jimin yang buruk soal sikapnya pada perempuan, mereka tahu Jimin sering memainkan perempuan, jadi mereka tidak mau membiarkan Yoongi sakit hati. Seokjin yang tidak tahu tentu mendukung karena Jimin sangat tampan dan terlihat cocok untuk Yoongi. Ya, begitulah.

Sebenarnya kenapa saya tag ff ini di rated m karena di ending saya niatkan buat this and that, tapi seperi yang kalian lihat, sampai chapter 10 pun belum ada perkembangan berarti. Ah, ya. Saya sangat menyesal sudah membuat kalian menunggu dan akhirnya justru selesai di sini. Mungkin kalian marah, tapi bagaimana lagi? Memang pantas kan saya kena marah?

Ya sudah, terima kasih sudah mau membaca ini. Saya sungguhan menyesal sudah membuat terlalu banyak masalah di fiksi ini. Semoga di fiksi berikutnya saya bisa lebih waras dan tidak main-main dengan cerita saya sendiri. Tidak lagi mengecewakan pembaca yang sudah sangat banyak ini. Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan review, kritik dan saran yang kalian berikan benar-benar membantu saya untuk berkembang. Semoga setelah ini saya bisa berkembang lebih baik.

Sampai jumpa di fiksi yang lain yang (saya usahakan) tidak terulang lagi nasib discontinued semacam ini. Maafkan saya. Terima kasih sudah menerimanya meski harus menelan kekecewaan. Sampai jumpa :))


End file.
